High School What a joy! a Puckleberry story
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Post-Sectionals:-What no-one knew and what he barely liked to admit to himself was that Rachel was hot and he liked her, crazy ass Berry a nobody in school and he was in serious like with her. OOC please be warned!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Fist ever fan fic so sorry if its crap! Hehehe)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the laptop I'm writing on :D

Rachel walked quickly down the hallway with her head down and her books pressed to her chest just hoping to get to her locker and first period before anyone from Glee saw her. It was the first week back from Sectionals and she was waiting for the fallout for her announcement to Finn about the paternity of Quinn's child, knowing it wasn't going to be good she had deliberately dressed in her oldest and worst clothes in preparation for the slushie showers that were on their way.

Stopping in front of her locker she had it open in seconds her needed books in her arms in less than a minute and shut, all before Finn who was standing next to his locker could turn around. Whipping around causing her hair to fan out she stopped short as she came face to face with Santana,

"Thank you" the Latino Cheerio said openly and defiantly

"Um... ok? Wait huh?" Rachel rambled her epic vocabulary failing her for once, Santana laughed at the flustered Diva, but for once not with malice but a true laugh.

"look you were the only one to stick up for me in that damn room, I never thought Quinn would turn on me that way and to be honest it kind of sucked that everyone was having this huge go at me without, you know actually knowing all the facts, and the I kind of realised that we do that to you all the time, so I wanted to thank you for believing me"

"oh well there really is no need Santana, it has been obvious to me since you joined Glee that despite your original reasons for joining you did actually enjoy your time spent performing with us, and also that you were an extremely confident and strong person who would not allow herself to be pressured and coerced into participating in something she did not feel comfortable doing" Rachel assured the cheerleader smiling her 1000-mega-watt smile, which Santana thankfully returned

"You're in my homeroom right?" she asked, Rachel nodded, her smile now disappearing as she saw Kurt marching towards them "me too, come on Miss Franks will have a cow if we are late" Santana added tucking her arm through Rachel's and pulling her towards the classroom. Flipping Kurt the bird behind Rachel's back, she hurried Rachel to homeroom and then first period. Rachel managed to make it to lunch without seeing any of the original Gleeks, though this she admitted did have a lot to do with Santana who managed to always know when to whisk her into the bathroom quoting girl code when she asked why she was required to wait for Santana.

They left the bathroom at the same time and without even talking Rachel moved to walk to the auditorium, very sure that her presence at the Glee Club lunch table would not be appreciated, sighing Santana grabbed Rachel's elbow jerking her up short as she walked away.

"are you dumb or something?" she asked viciously "I'm obviously trying to be your friend here so come to lunch and be my friend, ignore the Gleeks and sit with me and Britt" seeing she was about to protest, she gripped a little tighter "yeah yeah I know only cheerleaders and jocks blah blah blah, but that's a rule we created so its up to us to break it and I'm breaking it for the only other person I actually consider a friend other than Brit" shocked Rachel snapped her mouth shut, smiling at her victory Santana pulled Rachel to the cafeteria.

The room was full of loud yelling teenagers as usual, having brought her own lunch to school Rachel waited with Santana as she bought hers, but kept her eyes firmly locked on the ground, sighing deeply again Santana turned on her again "stop looking so bloody guilty! You just did what everyone else should have done, Finn didn't deserve to be lied to, and I know you told him because you like him, but please tell me you're not going to run to him after what he did on Saturday"

"What did he do on Saturday?" Rachel asked confused, whipping around to look her in the face Santana checked that she wasn't lying

"Oh crap well he kind of made out with like three girls in front of Quinn, you know to punish her and then said he'd take her back, which the idiot agreed to in front of Puck, who was then told he wasn't going to be part of the kids' life"

Stunned Rachel said nothing when she realised that yet again she wasn't Finn's choice, _why do I do this to myself? And the funny thing is I'm not even surprised this time, it's happened so many times in the last few months where he had the choice to pick me and he didn't. Wait does this mean? Yes it does! It means I don't like Finn anymore, I don't know why I didn't realise it! To borrow a phrase of Puck he's a douche bag_ smiling suddenly Rachel impulsively leaned over and hugged Santana, who surprisingly hugged back.

"Come on your going to ruin my bitchy reputation if we keep hugging" she said pulling back, but still smiling "and trust me, I may be nice to you now Manhands, but I'm still the bitch of McKinley" she laughed grabbing her tray, smiling Rachel followed her new found friend to her dinner table ignoring the stares of the student body and the cheerleaders as she slipped into a seat between Britney and Santana, squealing with happiness Brit leaned over and gave Rachel a hug, who gratefully returned the hug. Shrugging of the fact that the Queen of the Gleeks was sitting at their table the Cheerio's continued with their conversation

"That would look awful Kat!" Amber insisted flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder

"I don't see anyone else with any suggestions do you Amber?" Kat hissed back viciously "we need a new routine and doing a pyramid is a classic"

"That's my point everyone does them we need something new for that part of the routine" snapped Amber

"Well how about doing different forms of pyramids in tandem?" asked Rachel timidly, the girls eyes swivelled towards Rachel, hesitantly she continued "split from a K pyramid into a split pyramid and then a victory pyramid before the top layer flips of in to a tumble routine"

"That's an amazing idea Rach" said Brit happily, hugging her friend again smiling, smiling back Rachel continued with her lunch munching her sandwich with relish, only to almost choke when Finn dropped into the seat Santana had vacated moments before to get a drink.

"Hey Rach" he said

"Hello Finn" she replied continuing with her sandwich, and out of the corner of her eye seeing Finn's face drop that she wasn't hanging of his every word for once

"So what..." he started

"You're in my seat Finn" Santana told him icily coming up behind them

Grinning his patent pending goofy smile he looked up at Santana, with his aw-shucks-I'm-a-good-guy-smile.

"She's right Finn you are" Rachel noted watching again as the smile dropped off his face and he shuffled out of the seat to the other side of the table. Smiling herself Rachel looked up and saw Puck staring at her intently.

"Ok so now that I have officially announced you as a friend of the Cheerio's Rach I got to ask. What. Are. You. Wearing!" Santana announced loudly making Rachel drag her gaze from Puck to her new friend, shifting uncomfortably as everyone at the table looked at her.

"Well I assumed I would spend the day dripping in ice and processed sugar to be honest Santana and due to my already high dry cleaning bills" the jocks shifted guiltily and even Puck dropped his gaze at that point "I found it prudent to wear clothes I didn't like to school today, hence my rather awful outfit" Rachel said holding her head up high.

"Ok, that's a good reason but I won't let you continue the day in that ugly skirt much longer" Brit declared dragging Rachel up as she got up, frog marching her out of the cafeteria.

Puck continued to eat his lunch, laughing inside at Rachel's dismissal of Finn, who glancing at him was still put out that the brunette girl had dismissed him so casually. Laughing again, he looked at Santana who was looking at him curiously, having spotted him staring at Rachel earlier.

"What?" he demanded

"Nothing" she said smirking "see you in Glee?" he nodded in response, watching as she flounced out in her short skirt, staring at the back of her head rather than then her legs for once though. Entering Glee with Matt and Mike, who thankfully had decided not to choose sides over BabyGate, Puck stopped dead when he saw the skin tight jeans Rachel was wearing. Vaguely felling something bounce off him he turned to find Mike rubbing his nose,

"Dude what the hell?" he swore

"Sorry" Puck said shortly walking the rest of the way into the room, Rachel was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans that hugged her small dancer's figure with her flats and a small tank top, her hair was curling lightly against her shoulders. _Fuck, she looks hot! Then again I always thought she did, but the catholic school girl look is one thing, this is like nothing before _Puck thought, glancing over at Mike and Matt he knew he was right, feeling the now common rise of jealously at their gaze on Rachel's backside. What no-one knew and what he barely liked to admit to himself was that Rachel was hot and he liked her, crazy ass Berry a nobody in school and he was in serious like with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favourites, it rocked having all those emails. And a really special huge amazing THANKYOU! To everyone who reviewed, I replied to them all because you guys deserve it. Now on with the story, seeing as so many of you want it :D hope it keeps up to the standard**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop :D and the 2 new character, hehehe that was a bit of a hint :P

Chapter Two- Old Friends

Rachel hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway, again dressed in pants like the day before she giggled to herself as she saw the reactions of the guys around her, she continued walking to her locker, smiling when she saw Brit and Santana waiting for her, and in their typical every day attire of Cheerio's uniform.

"Hey girl!" Brit yelled as she saw Rachel, smiling Rachel waved as she approached her locker, "Yay! You kept the jeans on" Brit squealed noticing that Rachel wasn't wearing her usual granny jumper and skirt combo with knee socks.

"Well I'll admit, it's nice not to have to worry about bending over and Jacob being behind me" Rachel grudgingly admitted to her new friend, hearing her phone ring out with DMX Rachel frantically dug out her phone, that ringtone only being for one special person.

"Bloody hell Berry, DMX?" Puck asked and smirked at the same time as he walked up to the three of them. Ignoring him Rachel finally found her Sidekick, grinning at the caller id

"Hi!"She practically yelled down the phone, turning from Puck absently, listening for a second, she laughed at the person on the phone,

"Oh yeah like I believe that!" she laughed "you are not able to survive without that California sun, you admitted that when I moved" she continued to listen to her phone a beaming smile across her face. Not noticing the tall handsome black seventeen year old coming up behind her, his hand holding his phone to his ear,

"Trust me I'm in your cow town" he said into the phone, gasping Rachel turned around

"Oh my god!" she screamed, before to the shock of the three people with her, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled her up high and into his arms, burying his head into her hair. "What are you doing here?" she demanded

"You don't listen do you Sweets?, I told you we moved here" he told her pulling back a little, noticing the crowd that had collected around them as well as the three incredulous looks on the faces of the people she had been standing with. "Um B why is everyone staring at us?" he asked confused. Turning around in his arms, she saw the sea of faces, but who's stood out the most was Puck's, his anger clearly evident in the line of his jaw as well as his clenched fists.

"Oh whoops" she giggled sliding out of his arms and putting her feet back on the floor, letting go of her when her feet hit the ground her turned to the three people who had been standing with Rachel,

"Um hi" he said brightly "sorry bout that we aint seen each other in awhile, I'm Eli" he introduced himself sticking his hand out to Puck first, clearly seeing the anger radiating off him, slowly Puck gripped his hand and shook it once, dropping it quickly.

"Puck" he said shortly, turning to glare at the people still staring as it was his only legitimate reason to be in a bad mood. Ignoring Santana and Brittany's introductions, knowing that they would both be drooling over the new boy, despite their lesbian relationship having come to light just before sectionals.

Shucking his arm around Rachel's shoulder he explained who he was, "I'm Rachel's best friend we grew up together in California before she moved here, I just found out my dad got a new job as principal of Central high, and rather than commit social suicide and go to the school where my dad is principal me and my sister decided to come here, so to be with our Sweets" he smiled down at the girl next to him.

"Social suicide is exactly what you will get her if you hang around with that diva!" said a scathing voice behind them, pulling back from her best friend, they turned to see Kurt and Mercedes glaring at Rachel,

"Aww come on guys, don't be like that" begged Brit "Rachel just did what she thought was right" not replying to the blonde cheerleader they continued to glare at Rachel, who shrank back from the two of them into the centre of the group.

"Hummel, Back off" ordered Puck hating seeing that look of shame on Rachel's face as well as the look of defeat that was so unlike her, reaching for Rachel's hand he held it tight forcing her to look at him, "come on Rachel your just better than them and they hate you for it" he reassured her, not noticing Santana and Brit looking at him in shock as he called Rachel by her first name for once.

Noticing that Rachael didn't look reassured at all, Santana turned on the two Gleek's

"I would listen to him if I was you closet boy" she told him scathingly "before I tell you what I really think of that monstrosity of a outfit not to mention that hair cut, tell me have you heard of the natural look? How much gel do you go through? Unless you want that Marc Jacobs to meet with yesterday's lunch and a return to the dumpster dumping you're so intimately aware of, I suggest you back off from Rachel and direct your pent up sexual frustration at someone else as you can't have Finn!"

Clearly showing herself as the bitch of McKinley, Santana dismissed Kurt with a flick of her fingers before turning back to the group, Rachel smiled weakly at Santana,

"Thank you" she stated simply, not even bothering to reply Santana leaned over and hugged her friend.

"I told you I'm your friend Rach, and I meant it, that means I stick up for you, now come on homeroom is in like 2 minutes"

"Eli I'll see you later?" Rachel asked turning to her best friend who just looked confused

"Um yeah course Sweets, but I thought that the cheerleaders hated you as well as the Jocks" he added looking at Puck's letterman's jacket "and it was the people like that guy" nodding down the hall to Kurt "who stuck up for you?"

"Yeah I know it's kind of been a crazy week, I'll explain later ok? Diner tonight? My dad's are away we can grab food"

"When aren't your dads's away?" he asked wryly "but yeah sure diner is cool" hugging Rachel briefly as her and everyone else walked away to homeroom and he went to find the office.

**A/N Just a brief note that if you guys want anything to go into the plot put it in your reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs-Bold is Rachel, normal is Eli. Matt, Mike, Brit and Santana are dancing backup, and backup vocals on the chorus .**

**Sorry if the song bit is a bit blah I'm not great at describing dance moves, I can see it in my head but can't put it down**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and Eli and the red head :D**

Puck's POV

Watching Rachel jump into that guys arms was like a sucker punch to the gut I got to admit, she looked so happy and so did he, then he introduced himself and it took all of my self control not to cripple his hand. But seeing the smile on Rachel's face that I was being nice was all the reward I needed, not that I wasn't still pissed but I decided to take that out on the crowd rather than the guy who managed to make Berry so happy. Then Kurt came up blustering at her and I saw that smile slide off her face and shit it hurt! I felt that rage rise up again and I wanted to punch that gay diva so hard, but seeing the look on Rachel's face I just grabbed her hand and tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.

I continued to watch Rachel as Santana laid into Kurt in typical bitchy fashion on Rachel's face flashed a range of emotions, first shock, which I assumed was because someone was sticking up for her, and then happiness that someone was. That beaming smile came back across her face as Santana hugged her, before making plans with Eli, before she was dragged off to homeroom with me in the rear.

I slept through history, my mind mostly asleep, except for something that Eli had said was tugging at the back of my mind, something that Rachel was always home alone because her dad's were away. I don't know why but that worried me more than it should have, I just had this feeling in my gut that it wasn't good that Berry was alone a lot. Shaking it off, hey I'm a baddass, and no-one messes with Puck's ex's it a rule.

I still wasn't sure about Eli, I had to admit to myself, I was happy that Rachel was happy cos shit her smile was like nuclear powered and made everything seem better. But her legs around his waist like that pissed me off cos as far as I was concerned the only waist those legs those should be around was mine. I slept through school as usual, looking forward to Glee, especially as Rachel wasn't at lunch, I slouched into Glee as usual, not sure if I was happy or not to see Eli sitting next to Rachel, but the seat on the other side was free so I dropped into the seat, Rachel looked over and smiled and it was like the freaking world just lit up.

Quinn walked into Glee, and everyone stopped to look as it was her first time since that number we did after sectionals for Mr Schue, but I thought back to that party on Saturday and I couldn't bring up much sympathy for her, especially after she was stupid enough to take back Finn. But thinking about what happened next when I was told that I couldn't be part of my kid's life felt like crap. It was a fucking pile of crap I had tried so hard to help her out, especially as I wanted to be nothing like my dad, who walked out. So when she looked over at me trying to smile I scowled back and deliberately turned my back on her as she went to sit next to Finn.

"Noa..Puck are you ok?" asked Rachel, interrupting my train of thoughts, looking at me worriedly.

I smiled at her, one of my Noah smiles,

"Yeah I'm ok thanks, what's Eli doing here?" he asked nodding to the boy who nodded back,

"He's joining Glee, as well as Basketball"

"As long as he auditions" snipped Mercedes from the back

"Yes Rachel, he will need to audition" added Mr Schuester

"We already have something planned Mr Schue, he didn't have time to prepare a solo, so we are going to prepare a number we performed in our old Glee club, which Santana, Brit, Matthew, and Michael have agreed to help with. Is that acceptable Mr Schuester?"

He nodded his assent, and Rachel jumped up to set the i-pod dock up on the piano, Puck drew his breathe in quickly when he saw that she had changed, she was now wearing a pair of short green shorts, that made her legs look like they went on forever especially when he saw that her legs ended in a pair of silver heels. She slipped off her jacket, and Puck moaned inwardly sure that she was trying to kill him, when he saw that she was wearing a small white tank top tucked into her shorts that hugged her curves perfectly.

Santana and Brit took place behind her, while Matt and Mike took place behind Eli, who had also changed into a pair of loose jeans and tight tank top. Nodding to Me Schue he pressed play and they began:

_**Rachel: **_**Am I throwin you off?**  
Eli: Nope  
_**Rachel: **_**Didn't think so**

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

_Sang Eli, circling Rachel as his backup mimicked his actions with Brit and Santana, hands on her hips as they moved with the music_

**Looking for a girl that'll treat you right****  
****You lookin' for her in the day time with the light****  
**You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

**You expect me to just let you hit it****  
****But will you still respect me if you get it**

_Rachel and co thrust her hip out in time of the word hit it and continued to move in time with the music_**  
**  
All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

_Eli sang holding Rachel's hand as he backed her up, one hand on her hip_

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
**You wanna get in my world, get lost in it****  
****Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute**  
_She sang back leading him by her finger under his chin_  
_[Chorus]_  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

_The boys went onto their knee's sliding towards the girls__  
_**Promiscuous boy****  
****you already know****  
****that I'm all yours****  
****what you waiting for?**  
_Moving in tandem they danced towards the boys swaying their hips seductively_  
Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
_Grabbing the girls hips they picked them up and swung them against their chest's_  
**Promiscuous boy****  
****Let's get to the point****  
****Cause we're on a roll****  
****Are you ready?**  
_The girls pushed away from their partners, dropping to the ground and rolling up to grind against the boys as they come up._  
**Roses are red****  
****some diamonds are blue****  
****Chivalry is dead****  
****But you're still kinda cute**  
_Rachel sang at Eli swinging her hips again_  
Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through  
**I'm out of this world come with me to my planet****  
****Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?****  
**They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down  
**I'm a big girl I can handle myself****  
****But if I get lonely I'ma need your help****  
****Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health**  
I want you on my team  
**So does everybody else.**  
_She smirked as she walked away_  
Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
**What kind of girl do you take me for?****  
**_[Chorus]_  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
**Don't get mad, don't be mean**  
Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on  
**I can see you with nothing on****  
****feeling on me before you bring that on****  
**_Rachel sang smirking yet again_  
Bring that on  
**You know what I mean**  
Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things  
_Eli sang pulling Rachel against his hips hard_

**I'm only trying to get inside your brain****  
****To see if you can work me the way you say**  
It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like  
**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash****  
****Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**

_[Chorus]_  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want  
**Promiscuous Boy****  
****I'm calling your name****  
****But you're driving me crazy****  
****The way you're making me wait**  
Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

**Promiscuous Boy****  
****We're one in the same****  
****So we don't gotta play games no more**

_They ended the song with their respective partners the girls wrapped around the boys._

Fuck! That was so hot, god I wish I was in Eli's place, thought Puck as the room actually erupted in cheers and applause for the six singers. He had had his hands clenched from the first time Eli took Rachel's hips he could feel the jealously run through his blood and slowly unclenched his hands to clap along.

End o f Pucks POV

"Well done guys that was expertly choreographed and well thought out, not that the school will actually allow that type of song after the Push It number, but Eli, your in New Directions!"

Rachel launched herself into Eli's arms who clung to her swinging her around.

"You look happy" commented a voice from the door, Eli grounded Rachel for the petite red head that was in the doorway to launch herself into Rachel's arms almost bowling her over, yelling at the top of her voice

"Sweet's"

**A/N hope you guys like it so far!**

**Obviously I also don't own the song!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys, thank you for the kind reviews to this story it means so much to me, I promised myself I wouldn't beg for reviews but I have over 30 alerts and only 12 reviews, please please please can I have some more :D it means so much to me because I only just started writing again.**

Chapter 4, Will the Real Rachel Berry please stand up?

Almost being bowled over Rachel hugged her friend tight, "aww Jess, it's so good to see you" she gushed "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Sweets" Jess said happily not letting go of her friend

"Who's Sweets?" Tina asked curiously

"Aww that's our Rachel here" Eli joked, helpfully releasing Rachel from Jessica's chokehold around her neck, "this is my sister Jessica" he introduced the girl to the team, confused the team swivelled their eyes between the tall black 17 year old and the petite red head who was white, "I'm adopted" he explained, "come on guys I'm starving" he told the two girls poking them in the sides pushing them towards the door, Rachel shuffled towards the door slowly saying goodbye to the girls, noticing her slow pace Eli threw her over her shoulder to drag her from the room.

"Argh! Eli, put me down" she yelled hammering on his back laughing at the same time, putting his arm out he grabbed his sister and towed her towards the door, leaving Puck seething behind them as Rachel was carried out so possessively.

Next day at lunch

The whole team sat together the next day at one of large lunch tables, all talking over each other, Eli and Rachel sat beside each other, Eli's arm around her shoulders on the other side of the table Puck watched the two of them together, seeing the interaction he felt his jealousy rising higher every time Eli held Rachel a little tighter and they way she reacted to him.

Santana sat on the other side of her, while Jess sat with Matt and Mike; she was a dancer and as such had clicked with the best dancers in the group,

"You heard from Luke lately?" asked Jess suddenly in a gap in the conversations of everyone "He said he missed you when we left" the group fell silent as they waited for Rachel's answer curious to who Luke was,

"I receive a few emails every month" Rachel replied primly

"He's your boyfriend for two years and all you get is a few emails?" Jess asked incredulously "that sucks, especially considering..."

"Jess!" Rachel and Eli interrupted her

"What?" she asked confused

"Considering what?" Puck asked smarting at the idea that he hadn't been Rachel's first boyfriend, not that they had labelled the week long relationship they had had, and also curious about what Jess was referring to. Rachel looked at him with a look on her face that she couldn't decipher and then glanced around at everyone else's curious faces.

"Considering that I lost my virginity to him" Rachel said strongly not ashamed of that fact.

Everyone, except her two friends from California, looked stunned at her frank admission. Puck felt a sucker punch to his gut as Rachel admitted that she had given herself to another guy, looking at her though he could see that she was not ashamed at admitting that she was no longer a virgin, something that he was curiously proud of her for being so, Puck only knew two types of girls, those who flaunted that they had sex, such as Santana, or those who never discussed it.

"Okay moving on from that subject" Eli said tightening his hold on Rachel's shoulder "When are we going back for summer anyway?" he asked "Rachel comes back every summer for a month, this time we are going back with her" he explained to the group

"Just after 4th of July as usual" Rachel smiled "I'm very much looking forward to catching some waves from Neptune beach"

"You surf Rach?" asked Finn in surprise

"Surf? She was on the surf team at Kennedy!" Jess said in surprise "and the Cheerleading team"

"What!" shouted almost everyone at the table

"Jess" Rachel said warningly

"What? They don't know any of this?" Jess said, deliberately knowing that they didn't, and that they didn't know the Rachel everyone at Kennedy High loved, she knew this in part was because they didn't know Rachel's history, and therefore couldn't resolve the determined, super-crazy Rachel in their minds, just seeing how intense she was and not the reason for it. "Rach, you were Class President, Cheerleader co-captain, member of the surf team and Glee club you should be proud"

"Shit you were popular diva?" Kurt said but with less venom than the day before

"Shit yeah she was" Said Eli proudly

"But she's like scary intense" he continued

"Maybe if you actually knew Rachel, or could be bothered to find out, then you would know why we love her despite her intenseness" Jess snapped at him, noticing how uncomfortable Rachel was looking

"Jess, please" Rachel said "they do know me"

"I'm not so sure Berry" Puck said a little hurt "seems like we don't know the real Rachel Berry"

"You do know me No...Puck, you just don't know my history" Rachel assured him, "I'm sorry about Jess, she doesn't always think before she speaks, apparently even if it's not her history to talk about"

Jess looked down in shame as Eli looked at her pointedly, "Sorry Sweets" she said

"It's ok Jess, just please don't talk about Kennedy High, it's my history I get to choose if it's revealed"

The conversation continued along a different path to Rachel's relief, Santana jumped onto the fact that Rachel had been a cheerleader and her and Brit were excited to talk about her routines,

"That's how you knew to give us those ideas" gushed Brit excitedly

"Yes, my background in dancing is also extremely beneficial to seeing how a routine will go together, how is your new routine going?" she asked

"The girls are having trouble" Santana admitted grudgingly

"I would be happy to help Santana" Rachel offered her friend,

"Oh I was hoping you would say that!" she admitted "meet us at practise after school?"

"Of course I will" Rachel said happily

Later Rachel walked onto the practise field, dressed in a track suit rather than her usual school clothes she walked up to Santana who was standing with a women she had never seen before,

"Hey Rach, this is Couch Sylvester's temporary replacement, Ms Stevens, we told her about your idea for the routine and she likes it, but wants to know if your actually qualified to give ideas" she added wryly, glaring at her new coach.

"That's acceptable Santana" Rachel assured her friend " I assume any type of tumble routine is acceptable Ms Stevens?" the women nodded her head and without further comment Rachel launched into a routine. Starting with a back handspring she rattled off into all the advanced moves she possibly could, heel-pulls , tucks, round offs and the bow and arrow, a pike, a triple back flip, that she reversed into a triple front flip, liberty twists and more before she finished with another back handspring.

"Fuck!" shouted Amber " that was amazing Rachel, you didn't warm up or anything"

"Thank you Amber" Rachel replied not even out of breath "my extensive training in dance has certainly aided both my repertoire and stamina"

"Rachel is it?" asked Ms Stevens, Rachel nodded "welcome to the Cheerio's"

"I was not auditioning Ms Stevens, I'm only here to help the team"

"Aww, please Rachel, please join us" begged Brit "your amazing, and with Quinn out we really need another member"

"Yeah please Rach, that was amazing and you're so energetic and skilled , we could really do with you if we want to win nationals again" Santana joined in with her girlfriend.

"It's a bit of a cliché isn't it if I join the team?" Rachel said wryly "I'm the unpopular kid who suddenly becomes a cheerleader, sounds like every bad B rated movie"

"That wasn't a no" Santana declared victoriously again, Sighing her assent, Rachel was jumped on by Santana and Brit before the other Cheerio's joined in happy that they now had a chance to win nationals.

Ordered by her Head Cheerleader, aka Santana, to get to school early the next day, exiting her car she found herself being dragged into the girl's locker room to change into her uniform and have her luscious brown locks pulled into a high ponytail. Feeling self conscious she exited the locker room tugging at her top and skirt,

"Wow Rach you rock that outfit" Brit told her, excitedly they left to walk into the school hallways, people stopped and stared as they realised that it was Rachel Berry wearing a Cheerio's uniform.

Down the hallway Puck felt like his jaw hit the floor as he saw Rachel walk towards her locker the male student body staring at her rocking the school colours. "Fuck she's hot" he thought smirking his badass smile he strode up to her,

"You look smoking Berry" he told, she turned and beamed up at him,

"Thank you Puck, it's a little more swirly then I'm used to and more revealing, but the male student body seems to appreciate it"

"They always appreciated your outfits Berry" he told her truthfully "this just means your popular as well" he continued waving at her outfit. Mike wandered up to the two of them

"Hey guys, looking good Rach" he noted

"Thank you Michael, I should get to home room, see you later on Puck, Michael" she told them turning to leave, not noticing that her top had ridden up slightly at the back, Mike and Puck saw a mess of scars criss-crossing her lower back,

"Did you...?" asked Mike

"Yeah" Puck said quietly

**A/N not really sure about this chapter but hope you like it if so review please! Hehehe xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thank you to everyone for their reviews again, I respond to everyone cos you guys rock so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, well and Eli and Jess :D**

Chapter 5- Growing

Puck and Mike stared after their friend in her Cheerio uniform shocked by what they had seen; guess that's what she means by history Puck thought but what gave her those scars? I hate not knowing something small about Rachel and this is huge, she's got all this history I don't know about and it hurts that I don't know, I bet Eli knows, he thought jealously but shook it off quickly, Rachel has gone through something to give her those scars I shouldn't feel jealous that someone knows her story.

Basketball Practise before a late Glee rehearsal

"Huddle" shouted the coach loudly at his team which were running warm ups, "right boys we got ourselves a new player, taking over from the crap awful Smith, we got a new shooting guard to mark up with our point guard" he said nodding at Puck who played that position "everyone meet Eli Weston" he said introducing the tall 17 year old who was now dressed in McKinley high basketball uniform. Puck looked at the tall boy and met his smile and nod, which he returned.

"Right drills go!" ordered the coach, and the boys split off Puck and Eli working together, they practised for an hour before they were ordered to hit the showers and the trudged off together panting and sweaty, falling in beside Eli Puck thought it was a great time to get to know Rachel's best mate,

"You like her don't you?" Eli interrupted his train of thought, Puck swivelled his gaze to look at the guy walking beside her who was smirking,

"Who?" Puck replied deciding to play dumb

"Rachel, and I know it's crazy and she's crazy and she makes you want to light yourself on fire and you slushied her and blah blah, cos dude? Sweets has told me everything, including that week thing you had, but every time I see you you're looking at her, or searching for her, and you looked like you wanted to beat me to a pulp after Sweets jumped into my arms"

"You know everything?" Puck asked uncomfortably "I'm not that guy anymore you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, and you know what I also know? That every time Sweets bitched to me on the phone about this dude called Puck and what he did, she said 'why can't he see that he could be great if he tried?'"

The words hit Puck like a ton of bricks, Rachel actually believed in him, no-one believed in him except his mom and sister, and he was so used to disappointing them that he had stopped trying, but to hear that Rachel believed in him meant more than he could describe.

"Yeah I like her" he admitted quietly "I wasn't going to break up with her on the bleachers that day, but she wanted Finn"

"No" Eli said shaking his head "she didn't want to be second choice to Quinn again, and could see you looking at her all the time"

Grabbing Eli's arm he turned him to look at him in the face "Rachel dumped me because she thought I wanted Quinn, not because she wanted Finn?"

"Uh I just said that dude, she was trying to move on from him with you, and then you know you like Quinn, it was like one more Finn thing and she couldn't deal"

"Right" Puck said starting to walk towards the lockers again "Why do you call her Sweets?" he asked curiously but more for something to say as he thought about what Eli had admitted,

"Ahh that's kinda of embarrassing for Rachel actually" Eli laughed "Luke, her ex? Well after the first time they kissed, he said something to his mates about how she tasted as sweet as berries, and that wasn't her last name at the time, and everyone started calling her Sweet's, it just kind of stuck with her now me and Jess call her that"

Nodding Puck pretended to understand but thought it wasn't right, when he had kissed Rachel she had tasted sweet but more spicier than sweet, "the thing is you like my best friend though" Eli continued

"Is that a problem?" asked Puck bluntly

"Nope, as long as you treat her right" Eli said entering the locker room and heading towards the showers, "I'm not your enemy Puck, in fact I aint got a problem being your friend, you aint got that many at the moment form what I've seen"

"Your alright Weston" Puck said clapping him on the back

Later at Glee club Puck walked in with a huge grin on his face, happy that he knew Rachel had actually liked him when they were dating, and that meant she would like him again, he had a plan, a plan to get Rachel to be his friend and then more, for the first time since before his dad walked out on him and his family he felt light. He still had the problem of not being allowed to be a father and everyone hated him but it was nice to know someone was rooting for him, someone being Eli and Rachel for believing in him.

Glee was still full of tension though, Kurt and Mercedes refused to forgive Rachel for almost ruining their chances at Sectionals, and Santana and Brit supported Rachel, and Quinn refused to talk to anyone who wasn't Finn. Matt and Mike were trying not to take sides for the sake of football, but Finn's recent behaviour was hard to handle especially as he kept hitting on everyone despite having 'forgiven' Quinn. While Artie and Tina were friends with everyone

Surprisingly Puck was the third person onto Glee that day the room was already occupied by Rachel and Finn, who had her half boxed in with one of his arms against the wall,

"You look amazing in that uniform Rach" he flirted, not noticing Rachel's expression of confusion at him suddenly being so friendly despite not talking to her since lunch on Monday,

Fuck thought Puck Finn can't take Rach from me again, wait a minute she's not flirting back! She doesn't want him

"Um thanks Finn, could you back up a bit please, I'm feeling rather claustrophobic with you looming over me like this" Rachel asked, his smile faltering a bit Finn dropped his arms and moved back but not very far,

"Puck!" cried Rachel seeing him finally, she ducked away from Finn as fast as she could,

"Hey Berry" Puck smirked, half glad that no-one had seen him bounce into the room looking so happy cos obviously he didn't bounce into any room, "so how has being popular been today?" he asked waving at the Cheerio uniform again, Rachel laughed throwing back her head,

"Karofsky actually flirted with me today" she informed him gleefully "as if by suddenly wearing a Cheerio uniform would magically make me forget that he threw slushie's at me" feeling a sudden urge to beat the dumb as shit hockey player into the ground Puck laughed with Rachel, covertly checking her out in the uniform again, but also trying to see if she had anymore scars, he could see a faint line across the side of her neck that her hair had hidden before, but that was it.

"What's that Rach?" he asked boldly, pulling him towards her to trace the scar across her neck with his fingertip, did she just shiver at my touch? He asked himself feeling her quiver.

Get it together Rachel, she ordered herself as she shivered involuntarily at his touch on her neck, "Just an old scar, can't even remember where I got it" she lied. Noticing that he still had hold of her hand she didn't move as his fingers traced designs on it.

In the corner Finn glowered as Rachel and Puck flirted with each other in front of him, he was just about to say something when the door slammed open to the choir room letting Santana and the gleeks into the room, their moment broken Rachel and Puck pulled apart reluctantly.

Rachel waved hello to Matt and Mike who she had sat with at lunch and they came over to talk to her,

"Hello Rasp-berry" joked Mike, while Matt groaned at him elbowing him in the side, laughing Rachel sat down with Santana and Brit making jokes about the Karofsky incident as Mike and Matt roared with laughter. Puck watched her proudly noticing how easily she fit in with her new group of friends, felling Eli appear at his side he turned to him,

"She was like this in Kennedy" he told Puck "Your friends may not know the reason for her intenseness, and crazy goals, but it's nice to see her being accepted despite them not knowing"

"It's bad wasn't it?" asked Puck "What makes her act crazy and super intense and look like she has no social skills, what happened to her it was bad" he looked to his new friend and saw the puzzled expression on his face "I saw scars on her back" he explained "and you and Jess, hell even Rach have mentioned that it's her history, you don't describe it like that unless it's epic"

"Yeah it's bad" Eli admitted quietly.

Over in the corner Finn and Quinn sat together barely speaking and not talking to the rest of the team, feeling miserable Quinn looked down at her baby bump, hating it and hating the child inside it.

"Finn?" she asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?" she asked suddenly

"It would be easier if I did" Finn replied quietly

Quinn broke down into quiet sobs, feeling worse than she had before, a sharp pain stabbed across her stomach which made her gasp suddenly, then another one, crying out this time she looked down in horror at her stomach.

"Quinn are you ok?" asked Rachel who had appeared at her side suddenly, shaking her head numbly Quinn collapsed onto the small brunette losing consciousness.

**A/N Next chapter Angst! Please review :D especially as I updated both of my stories on the same day and should be thanked for that because I didn't sleep for all you lovely people :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thank you for all of the reviews and alerts :D so this is supposed to be angst but I'm not so sure, hope you like the chapter though, please review if you do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and Eli and Jess**

Chapter 6 Goodbye before we Met

Rachel paced the corridor just as she had been for the last hour, not noticing the swirl of her skirt every time she turned around, which the male nurses behind the station were enjoying. Puck sat with his heads in hands, Eli next to him with his hand on Puck's shoulder, Finn sat staring at the wall unsure about how to feel about the baby but worried about Quinn, the rest of the Glee club were at Kurt's house waiting for updates, while Mr Schuester was talking to the Fabray's.

"This is your fault" Finn snarled at Puck, suddenly he jumped up stalking towards his former best friend, Rachel got in between the two of them, putting her hands up to push Finn back sharply,

"Sit down Finn" she ordered sharply "this is neither the time nor the place, so sit down and shut up" Finn looked down at the petite brunette,

"But it's his fault Rach" he yelled

"No it's not, it's both of their faults" Rachel said "they both made a mistake, not just Puck" Finn scowled at Rachel and Puck before storming away,

"I'm going to go find some coffee" Eli said quietly, Rachel hurried to Puck's side and sat down next to him,

"How are you feeling?" she asked timidly, Puck laughed shortly "Sorry stupid question" muttered Rachel,

"No it wasn't Rachel" Puck assured her "I'm laughing because I don't know how to describe it" Rachel slowly reached out to take his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, Puck gripped her hand hard, looking down at their hands, wish this could have happened in better circumstances he thought ruefully. Eli returned a little later and handed out the coffee's he had found in the cafeteria, they continued to wait, Finn rambling back a little later, Eli handing him his now almost cold coffee, while Mr Schuester turned up without the Fabray's who had refused to come see their daughter.

Two hours later a doctor walked down the hallway towards them, looking sombre, "Quinn Fabray's family?"

"That's us" Rachel assured the doctor all of them jumping to his feet

"Quinn is resting well after the surgery and is in full recovery; however I'm sorry to say that she has lost the baby" Puck collapsed next to Rachel not sure how to react to the idea that his daughter was gone before she had even been born. Finn asked to see Quinn and was shown the way with Mr Schuester and Eli. Rachel kneeled next to Puck, holding onto his shoulders while he stared blankly at the wall.

Quinn lay staring at the wall, feeling numb at the thought that her stomach was now empty, Finn entered the room quietly, but seeing the movement Quinn's eyes flicked to him, irrationally she felt anger welling up inside her, wanting to blame him for the loss of her child,

"GET OUT" she screamed at him, throwing her pillow at him, to her shame her boyfriend actually listened and left the room promptly, she burst into tears; Eli entered the room swiftly, knowing that he didn't really know the beautiful blonde didn't deter his mind from the fact that he had to comfort her.

Climbing onto her hospital bed he took her into her arms, Quinn fought him at first, for a reason she didn't know, but Eli kept holding her tight whispering soothing words into her hair, relaxing into his arms Quinn let go and sobbed into his shoulder saying sorry over and over again.

Puck abruptly got up from the floor, so quickly that Rachel fell over, he paused long enough to pull her up swiftly, before he marched out of the hospital into the freezing rain that had began to fall a few hours before. Rachel rushed to Quinn's hospital room, passing Finn who was on his way out of the hospital as well a dark look across his face; she walked into the room finding Mr Schuester sitting next to Quinn's bed and Eli holding her, "Puck left I'm going after him" Rachel said swiftly leaving as she had come.

Rachel followed Puck out into the rain, feeling the chill in her barely there uniform but ignoring it, her thoughts directed solely on Noah as she called him in her mind, got to find him she thought frantically, where would he go? He wouldn't go home, the 7-11? She thought he does love his slushies, no that's not right, Rachel racked her brain as she walked blindly in the rain, football, she thought triumphantly, all Noah wants is to not be a Lima loser, and he thinks football is the way out of Lima.

Having a heading she hurried towards the school, and the football field, it was about a mile away from the hospital, thankful that the city of Lima was small centrally. Hugging herself she broke into a run anxious to get to Noah as quickly as possible, she entered the school grounds and hurried towards to school playing fields. Squinting through the misty rain she could see a huddled figure on the bleachers, she ran across the now muddy field, towards the man that she could only admit in the quiet soul and heart she liked, and way more than liked.

"Noah?" she asked hesitantly as she walked up towards him on the bleachers, shocked Puck's head shot up, taking in Rachel's shivering body and the wet Cheerio uniform that clung to her, her ponytail hanging limp, now heavy from the rain. Rachel sat next to him slowly, watching his face, Puck reached out his hand to hold hers tightly,

"I don't know how to feel" he said quietly "on one hand my daughter just died and then on the other, Fuck! I'm going to sound like a complete shit if I it say out loud"

"On the other hand your thankful your life is not going to be ruined by being 17 and a father" Rachel finished for him "there's nothing to be ashamed about by saying that Puck" she assured him "It's hard to contemplate something as huge as fatherhood at this age, the environment and morals of this country are not conducive to people of our age raising a child, there is an eternal stigma and no institution set up to help us succeed despite our mistakes. Therefore it's a natural feeling to be relieved at this moment in time, please don't beat yourself up for your feelings, whatever your feeling is not wrong"

Puck gripped Rachel's hand tighter, his only way to respond to what Rachel had said, "I'm here for as long as you need me Puck" She assured him.

My Daughter, my daughter is gone, he thought I'll never know her, I'll never see her face, I'll never know if she had my eyes. I wanted to be nothing like my dad so much, he left me and my sister, he walked out on my baby sister the day she was born, I was never going to do that to my daughter, I always planned to have part in her life, if only I could have convinced Quinn.

But could I have been a father? I'm usually this huge shit who can't handle being nice to anyone, I was petrified when I found out that Quinn was pregnant and I was tempted to run, god was I tempted! Right now I am relieved that I'm not going to give up my life for my daughter, I feel like a fucking douche for admitting that even in my own head, but it's true, Rachel is right, ever since it came out everyone's been saying that our lives are ruined if we raised it, there is a... what was that word she said? Stigma having a kid at our age, and Quinn was going to give her up and I hadn't made up my mind about that, so how was I going to be part of her life?

Fuck I'm going round in circles! He cursed inwardly tightening his hold on Rachel's hand again; he stared at the brunette next to him, ridiculously happy that she had come after him, despite the circumstances; he noticed her shivering in her uniform. Shit! I'm such a douche, she's freezing he cursed I'm such a fucking idiot, he released her hand wrapping his arm around her shoulder to bring her close to him,

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be cold, I'm such a fucking idiot" he cursed

"Puck"

"Please call me Noah" he whispered "I like it when you call me Noah"

"Noah, you're not an idiot, you have made mistakes, but we all have, we are teenagers, it's our prerogative to make them, but Noah look at me" she ordered, Puck looked into chocolate eyes "You. Are. Not. An. Idiot! You could and will do so much with your life, I believe in you" Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel pulling her into his chest just needing to hold the one person in his life who would admit that out loud.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain" Rachel said her teeth chattering, Puck nodded in agreement and without letting go of Rachel, walked them to his truck,

"I'll get you home Rach" he told her pulling a blanket out of the back to wrap around her shivering frame, Rachel smiled her thanks, her teeth still chattering, he pulled into the Berry driveway a few minutes later,

"Your dads away still?" he asked noticing the lack of cars on the driveway except for Rachel's own, but also not wanting to go home and wanting to prolong the conversation,

"Yes at least another week, come in" she said for once not making it a question, Puck smiled in relief that she knew that he didn't want to go home. Rachel slid out of the truck and hurried through the rain towards her front porch, Puck behind her. After letting them in she took his jacket and hung it up for him,

"I need to get out of this uniform, hopefully it will be clean and dry by tomorrow, I left my spare in my locker, and Santana will kill me if I don't wear it" she laughed, Puck smiled in agreement, and watched as Rachel hurried upstairs quickly, telling him to make himself at home, and leaving him with his thoughts again.

He prowled the downstairs trying to make sense of the jumble of thoughts in his head but he kept going in circles again, I wanted to be part of her life, but Quinn was going to give her up and I hadn't made my mind up about that, but then again how do I feel now she's gone? Fuck this isn't helping! He started up the stairs wanting to see Rachel, as she made his mind still, made him stop thinking. He found her door easily and knocked quietly,

"Come in Noah" she called, he entered her room, finding her in sweat pants and a large t-shirt, pulling her hair back into a ponytail in front of the mirror, she saw his reflection in the mirror and immediately turned to him, "Oh Noah" she said moving towards him, she took his hand and pulled him to her bed, where she sat with him taking him into her arms, feeling safe Noah buried his head into her hair and inhaled deeply. Goodbye he thought silently to his daughter goodbye before we met.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry about the late update but real life got involved!! Hehehe well I hope you like it, if so please review :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop, and Eli and Jess Weston**

Chapter 7 Life is Hard

A month a whole month has passed, Puck thought walking down the hallway, spotting Rachel and her now almost constant shadows of Santana and Brit, standing by Rachel's locker, he looked the brunette up and down in her barely there Cheerio's uniform loving her in it still. As he watched Eli and a few of the Basketball team members walked up behind the three cheerleaders, grinning Eli picked up his best friends lifting her up as she squealed with laughter, the others with them grinning at the devoted best friends. Placing Rachel back on her feet he kissed her on the head, his arm slung around her shoulders, both of them ignoring the glares of the student body, who couldn't understand that the two of them were just friends, or that crazy Rachel Berry had made an instant rise to popular status.

Puck strolled up to the group receiving a few slaps on the back from his team mates and a grin from Eli, who promptly stepped away from Rachel, nodding at Puck knowingly, who went to stand by Rachel himself smiling at her rather than smirking as he did with everyone else, she smiled up at him and leaned into him slightly, them clearly friends now since the night he had spent with her after his daughter's death.

Having Rachel and Eli to lean on since had made it easier on him, Quinn on the other hand had reacted to her miscarriage by pretending that it had never happened, she had slipped back into her persona that she had before, except no one popular wanted to be friends with the fallen queen, so she was relying on Kurt and Mercedes, her bitchiness continually being directed at Rachel and her former friends, Rachel knowing it was just a manifestation of her grief ignored it and encouraged her new best friends to do so as well.

"Ready for the game on Friday then Weston?" asked Puck, loving the feel of Rachel leaning against him,

"Course" Eli smirked, high fiving his team mates "plus we got our very own cheer section" he continued smiling at the three Cheerio's with them who smiled at the tall basketball player. Finn walked up to the group and smiled at them all before glaring at Puck, who he still hadn't forgiven,

"Hudson" the boys greeted him "you ready for Friday?" they asked their fellow team member reluctantly, who played as centre for the team, but had missed the practise Eli had joined the team,

"Yeah I'm ready, gotta get tickets for Quinn" he noted, remembering now that because she wasn't a cheerleader anymore she had to pay to get in.

Speak of the devil thought Puck as he saw Quinn walk up to the group with her two new shadows, Kurt and Mercedes,

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said pleasantly, but Puck could feel the tension rolling off her as she leant into him more firmly then before, Puck slipped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him,

"Whatever Manhands" Quinn dismissed, also ignoring the glares Santana and Brit threw at her, Puck felt the mantle of the asshole he was slipping back over his shoulders as he saw Rachel's smile fall off her face momentarily,

"Shit Fabray, you gonna lose that weight? You don't have MILF as an excuse anymore" he snarled at her, Santana smirked at her former friend as Puck's comment hit home, while Finn pretty much ignored them trying to engage Rachel in conversation,

"You got plans tonight Rach?" he asked

"Yes" Rachel lied, moving closer to Puck his arm still around her waist, "We should get to homeroom" she said to Puck, Santana and Brit, not removing his arm Puck nodded down at her, moving ahead of the jock and Rachel, Santana pushed Quinn out the way roughly, her friends following her.

Finn watched her walk away feeling angry that Puck was stealing another one of his girls, Quinn watched her boyfriend watch Rachel and felt the pit of jealously, that was almost continually in her stomach now, begin to churn.

When did fucking manhands take my life? She thought, now she's the popular Cheerio with the Jocks after her, and she took my friends, that bitch Quinn continued promptly forgetting that she had caused most of her problems, by lying and cheating, turning back to her fellow Glee members, she flounced off to class, determined to get her life back.

Puck sat down in homeroom on the other side of Rachel, watching her as she talked to Santana about cheerleading practise, in the last month they had got really close. He had woken up with her in her arms after his daughter's death and he saw her calm beautiful face sleeping, and had known then that he wanted to wake up this way every morning. Following his plan he and Rachel were getting very close, he was now up to the point where she was comfortable with them touching regularly and was planning on asking her to the party after the game on Friday. He still didn't know about the history that had been hinted at before, but he and Mike had noticed how often she pulled down the back of her top.

They sat in Glee later on in the day, when Quinn marched in slamming the door against the wall, Kurt and Mercedes following smirking as they knew Quinn's plan. Mr Schue welcomed them all handing out new music sheets, as usual handing Finn and Rachel the leads, the new song was Hate that I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo,

"You got this guy's?" asked Mr Schue

"Of Course Mr Schuester" Rachel said jumping up to sing her part happily, her skirt flouncing upwards with the movement, giving Puck a good view up her skirt, well he wasn't completely reformed he thought smirking.

"Oh shocker the dive gets the solo" Kurt snipped from his seats

"Yeah, so much for unity and everyone getting a chance" Mercedes bitched "Someone else should get a chance at lead female"

"In fact I refuse to sing unless someone else sings" Kurt continued, Quinn smirking next to him, Rachel glanced at the Spanish teacher who was looking uncomfortable and saw another solo slipping away from her, hurting at the injustice of it, Rachel was tired of rolling over and accepting the crap being thrown at her,

"Fine take it" she snarled throwing her sheets at Quinn, knowing that this was the plan "it's not like it matters, I'm always going to be a better singer than you" she smirked walking back to her seat to plop down next to Puck, who grinned at the new badass Rachel.

Smirking Quinn got up to sing "In your dreams RuPaul" she smiled, Santana snorted in disbelief at the blondes comment and even Brit giggled

"Never gonna happen" Puck weighed in "Berry's got the best voice in this room, if not the state, she won us Sectionals we all know it, and she's going to win us Regional's"

"Hell Yeah!" cried Matt and Mike and surprisingly Artie, who was sick of Kurt's bitching

"She won it for Kennedy" Eli noted on the other side or Rachel, gripping his best friend's hand,

"Plus" Santana joined in knowing her comment was going to sting "she's a better cheerleader than you" smiling at her former friend viciously, Rachel threw a grateful glance at her friends, and looked over at the quiet Tina who was looking uncomfortable, especially as Artie had supported Rachel, standing quickly Rachel went and hugged the punk Asian,

"I don't need you to say anything Tina" she assured her "you be who you are Tina, and that is a great friend to everyone" Tina smiled in relief at Rachel and hugged the Cheerio again "now" Rachel said smiling viciously, a trick she had learned from Santana, "let's see if Quinn can handle the song" the group turned to Quinn, who swallowed nervously, before she could sing though Rachel's phone rang out loudly, it's ring tone an old Fat Boy Slim song this time.

Grinning excitedly Rachel snatched her phone up and answered it,

"D? Eth?" she paused as the person answered "I'll be there now" she replied hanging up "Eli?" she asked turning to her best friend.

"Yeah, I'll take you stuff home" he answered grinning "say hi for me, whichever one it is" smiling thankfully Rachel swept down to plant a kiss on his cheek,

"Rach what's going on?" Puck asked his curiosity getting the most of him

"My brother is here" she smiled sweeping down to give him his own kiss on the cheek "I'll text you later" she promised running from the room, her small skirt bouncing. Noticing she had left her coat Puck raced after her, seeing her at the parking lot climbing onto the back of a motorbike a helmet and leather jacket already on.

Glad that he knew it was her brother Puck returned to the Glee room, placing her jacket in his locker.

Quinn marched into Coach Sylvester's office, the vicious women having retuned from suspension the week before,

"Coach Sylvester" she said announcing her presence "I want back on the team" she demanded

"Oh got nothing to say to you Prego" was the reply

"Not pregnant anymore Coach Sylvester, I'm back home with my family and I want my place back"

"I've got a full team Fabray"

"Take my place back from Rachel then" Quinn demanded, wanting to prove that Rachel wasn't as good a cheerleader as her

"I like Berry, she's good, in fact she's as good as me, she's got energy she's fit she doesn't quiver, unlike you" she added gleefully "she is good at direction and improvising and putting together routines, and I have a good captain in Santana, I know she has heard of birth control, now get out of my office, I have a team of champions to whip into shape for nationals next month"

Quinn stood her ground, refusing to leave "Fabray leave, I have a better cheerleader in Berry than in you now get out" feeling the final sting Quinn left the room, holding back the tears, she hurried to the choir room, not noticing Eli as she hurried in. She collapsed on the floor crying, and Eli hurried over to her taking her into his arms, clinging to his strong arms, Eli held her as once again she cried into his shoulder,

"I've lost everything" she choked out "I've no friends, barely have a relationship with Finn, or my parents who just pretend like the last five months happened, lost my place on the Cheerio's for good, and Rachel is better than me in everything, and I lost my daughter" she finished breaking off into more tears. Eli held her as she continued to cry, her outburst lasted for a few more minutes, before she suddenly stiffened in his arms, looking up at Eli, Quinn realised the irony that she was crying on Rachel Berry's best friend, hearing the first bell broke the spell that had woven around the two of them and Quinn bolted from the room.

Eli walked down the hallway on his way to lunch, spotting a brunette in a Cheerio uniform he headed towards her, Rachel didn't notice her best friend baring down on her, as she continued to half listen to the tirade Quinn was directing at her, Eli came up beside them hearing the last of the bitchiness Quinn was directing at Rachel "so learn to keep your hands off Manhands, he's mine"

"Quinn, for the last time, I do not want Finn" Rachel said exasperated "now I'm going to lunch" turning on Quinn, she marched away, meeting Santana and Brit coming up the hallway, linking arms with her they flounced off, the eyes of the male student body on their short skirts. Eli pulled Quinn aside as she went to walk away,

"Look, I know you're in a tough place, seriously I get it, but back off from Rachel" he ordered her

"So much for being my friend" she snarled at him, realising that they had never discussed being friends but thought it was implied

"I will be your friend, but that implies you being a good enough person to be a friend to, Rachel has had a tough life, and I will not sit back and watch you make it harder for her, I may have let her suffer when I wasn't here, but now I am here and I will protect her"

"So once again Rachel fucking Berry comes first"

"In my life, yes she does" Eli told her firmly walking away

**A/N if you like please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N here it is, Rachel's dark past! Everything is revealed or is it????? Hehehehe :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop, and Eli and Jess Weston**

Santana led the final practise before the game on Friday with pride, Rachel's energy was almost infectious and as such the squad were more invigorated and were performing their routine better than ever before, they ended in their final positions, the three Glee club members, ironically also the core of the squad, front and centre, all breathlessly waiting for the judgement of their coach. Coach Sylvester glared down at her squad but internally felt quite proud of them,

"Awful" she spat at them walking away, the girls heaved a sigh of relief, all of them knowing this was actually high praise in the world of Coach Sylvester,

"Right everyone see you on Friday, obviously it's a home game so Brandi? Wear your Red uniform, not your black one, I really do not want a repeat of our last football game" Santana added scathingly, everyone laughed at the embarrassed cheerleader breaking up to go home. The three best friends walked to the parking lot, giggling over the stupidity of Brandi,

"Did she really do that?" asked Rachel incredulously

"Yeah" giggled Brit, getting into her car, and turning her key, the engine turned over once and coughed before dying "oh no" she cried trying again, her engine still refusing to turn over and start,

"Pop your hood" Rachel ordered going to the hood, Brit complied and Rachel poked under the hood for a few minutes, "looks like you ignition switch is dead, order a tow truck and get it replaced, it shouldn't cost too much" Rachel told them wiping her hands on a towel from her gym bag,

"Christ Rach is there anything you can't do?" San asked slightly jealous

"Oh that's not so hard, my brother Damian taught me a little about cars and bikes that's all, compared to him I know nothing, I only know enough to know what's wrong, not fix it" Rachel laughed "Come on I'll give you a ride home" she told them leading them to her top of the line Range Rover.

The next day at school, feelings were running high, especially as the basketball team were not as hopeless as the football team, the girls carried their pompoms into school, Rachel excited for her first match,

"Ok here are the rules Rach" Santana told her excitedly "you have to carry your pompoms everywhere and be happy"

"What about carrying my books though?" Rachel objected

"Don't worry about that" Brit squealed "that's what the jocks are for" she laughed, feeling anything but confident that the jocks were going to carry her books, Rachel fixed her fake smile on her face and followed her best friends into school, walking to her locker she opened it and got her books out, struggling to hold both pompoms and her books for 3 periods.

At either end of the hall Puck and Finn saw Rachel struggling and each had the same thought stalking towards the brunette determinedly, luckily for Puck she turned towards him, enjoying the sight of him in his basketball top, showing off his well defined muscles or 'guns' as he called them, without asking Puck took the books from her arms, throwing a glare at Finn over her shoulder,

"Oh thank you Puck" Rachel smiled "Noah" she corrected when he saw the mock glare he threw at her,

"It's not a problem Rach, in fact it's my job" he added smiling, slinging his arm around her shoulder to led her to class. After his own first period, spent napping in his truck, he rushed to meet her after class and carry her books again, only to be greeted by another of his team mates taking them out of her hands. He felt his jealously raise it hackles again as Rachel smiled up at his team mate and tucked her hand into the arm he was offering, he stalked up to them glaring at his team mate murderously,

"Hello Noah" Rachel said happily, dropping her hand when she saw him, Puck snatched Rachel's books from his team mates arms and pushed him out of the way to swing his arm back around Rachel's shoulders pulling her away, but not towards her next class, passing his locker he dumped her books inside it before pulling her towards the bleachers overlooking the football pitch, thankful that she hadn't said anything yet, and also thinking it was very unlike her.

"Are you feeling calmer?" she asked him quietly as they sat down her wincing as the cold metal touched the back of her bare thighs, realising that he had scared her he rushed to reassure her,

"Fuck, sorry Rach I didn't mean to scare you" Puck muttered "I just got angry"

"Can I ask why?" Rachel asked quietly again

"It's just I was rushing to meet you because I wanted to carry your books, and then I saw Smith taking them and I got pissed" he ended lamely, he could see the unspoken question on her lips and hurried to cut her off, not wanting to have to explain his irrational jealously "you going to the party after the game?"

"There's a party after the game?" Rachel asked

"Nothing better to do on a Friday in Lima" he said wryly "plus we always have a party after a game, so are you going?"

"I suspect that I will not be given a choice to be honest Noah" laughed Rachel "San and Brit will drag me there"

"Yeah especially as its at Brit's house" Puck said "so" he started feeling a nervousness about asking a girl out that he had not felt before, come on Puck, suck it up, you're a baddass, he thought "come with me?"

Is he asking me out on a date? Thought Rachel happily no, no he's probably just being my friend, she continued sadly, this last month had been confusing to Rachel, she had woken up happily in Noah's arms, hoping that he would have gotten the hint that she liked him, it's not like she invited anyone to share her bed, but he had pulled back from the intimacy they had shared, it had not been until 2 weeks ago that he had started to touch her again, she was glad he couldn't hear her heart because every time he touched her it started to race.

"Um Rach?" he asked nervously as she just stared at him,

"Sorry Noah, yes I'll go with you to the party" she replied smiling at him,

Noah let a smile of relief pass over his face and pulled her to him on the bleachers to hug her, he looked down at the small brunette happily as she tucked her head under his shoulder, as he looked at those long toned legs that he couldn't get enough of, he could see goose bumps erupting on them, shifting his arms a little he picked her up and placed her on his lap, wondering if she was going to argue.

"Oh that's better" she said "that was cold" she wiggled into him a little more, causing Noah an instant hard on, that she thankfully couldn't feel, he slid his hand across her lower back, not realising that her top had ridden up again and placed his hand on her bare skin, Rachel stiffened in his arms as he touched her scared back, Puck could feel the ridges and bumps of her scars under his fingers, and whipped his hand away fast.

"Oh Fuck! I'm so sorry Rach, I didn't know your top had ridden up at the back, I didn't mean to, I promise I didn't mean to, please, please believe me" he begged feeling the girl he liked so much stiffen in his arms, before breaking into sobs and burrowing closer into his arms. Noah held her tight to his chest, scared that the normally in control Rachel was sobbing so hard, but knew that whatever had caused the scars was bad, and she hid them for a reason.

"You knew they were there" Rachel stated as she calmed down, but not moving from his arms, which he thought was a good sign,

"Me and Mike saw them ages ago, you hadn't pulled your top down, and then whenever your past was mentioned, it was this huge secret, and you don't call it history unless it's bad and epic, and Eli confirmed it was" noting the murderous look on Rachel's face he continued quickly "he didn't explain I promise, he just confirmed what I was thinking"

"He knows everything" Rachel told him

"You don't need to tell me Rach" Puck assured her "If you want to tell me you can, if you don't want to that's fine as well baby, I'm here whatever" wincing inwardly that he had let the baby out,

"I don't really talk about it, but I want you to know for some reason, but you can't tell anyone, please promise me that, I don't want anyone here at McKinley knowing"

"I promise Rach" he told her, holding her a bit tighter

"Ok now just let me talk until I finish" Rachel told him taking a deep breath "My mother was not a surrogate, in fact I'm adopted, all three of us are, me Damien and Ethan, for the first fifteen almost sixteen years of my life I lived in California, in a small town about 12 miles north of Los Angeles, called Neptune. Neptune is small, I went to Kennedy everything, from preschool to high school, but I was only in the high school for one year. But for the first eleven years, I lived with my birth parents, my dad worked in a factory, my mom was a housewife, to everyone on the outside we were a normal box standard American family.

Inside the house though was mine and my brothers personal hell, from the minute we were born we were subjected to physical, mental and emotional abuse, my brothers tried to protect me, but Damien is only 2 years older than me and Ethan 4, so they were limited in what they could do. My father would come home from the bar after work smelling of whisky, starting on me he would work his way through his children, beating us until we were unconscious, using anything he could to hurt us, his belt, things around the house, I was once given ten stitches in the head by a table lamp" Noah tightened his hold at that admission

"Always careful to hide what he was doing, he avoided our faces with his punches unless he was to drunk, then we would get a stupid excuse given to us before we went to school the next day. The scars on my back are the last remnants of the abuse handed out by my father, well them and the one on my neck, the one you noticed. The mental and emotional abuse is still there, probably because it was handed out by both of my parents, while our father used us as a punching bag, our mother neglected us, and from the minute we were born she was jealous of any attention given to us by dad, the stupid bitch was too much of a mental retard to see we were not being spoilt by our father" she ended spitting in anger the last bit

"The abuse ended, when my dad and his friend came back from the bar, after doling out our beatings and our mother had woken us up by throwing water on us, our dad passed out and we dragged ourselves to bed. My dad's friend however entered my room, and proceeded to..." Rachel took another steadying breath her voice cracking for the first time since she started talking "rape me" she finished quietly

"I got a scream out once, my brothers ran into my room and pulled him off me, and we ran as fast and as far as we could, we ran to Eli's and Jess's, they were they only ones who knew what was going on, they had helped us cover our bruises and their older brother would take us to a free clinic when we needed stitches, for the first time we blurted out or stories to their parents, they were horrified. Months followed with us in a group foster home, the police getting involved, the Berry's adopted us just before my twelve birthday and they lived in Neptune with us, we were just happy to stay together"

Rachel finished her history quietly, tears rolling down her face. Puck watched her shocked that this strong determined women had gone through so much and was still so strong. He could understand now why Eli and Jess said the people at Kennedy accepted her despite her being so crazy determined, Rachel could see the thought pattern across his face, "I started dancing to stay away from home, I was so determined to get away from home that I threw myself into what I was good at, singing and dancing, Jess's mum was a dance teacher, hence I got free lessons" she explained "Neptune being so small meant everyone knew what had happened, and just put up with me being the way I was, now it's just habit to be so driven, I want a life for myself away from what they created"

Puck watched Rachel's face as he slowly traced her scars on her back by touch rather than by sight, he could feel each bump and ridge, and could imagine every blow that had been inflicted on her, it made him so angry to imagine someone hurting his Rachel it made him want to go find him, this nameless person who had hurt this women on his lap, he tried to avoid thinking about the rape, not knowing how far and how long it had gone on before her brothers had saved her made him boil with anger, but he kept his face as smooth as he could, so she couldn't see the torment below, if I ever see the man that did that to her, he thought viciously I will kill him. Knowing Rachel did not need his anger he pushed it away and went back to caring for his friend.

Rachel watched his face feeling the delicate touch of his calloused fingers on her scars, before she had been so hesitant for anyone to see them, let alone touch them, but his delicate and caring touch almost brought her to tears again,

"These scars represent your strength Rachel, they prove that no matter what you go through you are a strong, determined, beautiful, amazing person, that no-one can stop or hold down, I'm so proud of you" he told her, placing a small kiss on her cheek as he finished.

**A/N See it doesn't tell you everything!!! Hehehe evil I know, I have read in a different story that Rachel had brothers called Damian and Ethan, sorry if it looks like I'm copying you it's just the names that popped in my head when I was writing, they are different character wise I promise :D.**

**Read and Review please :D xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I hope your still liking this story! If so please read and review :D x**

Chapter 9 Friendship

Rachel and Puck sat through the next 3 periods before lunch sitting on the bleachers overlooking the football field, Rachel on Noah's lap as he held her tight, and they talked, about everything from their different schools to favourite movies and food. Puck smiled inwardly as Rachel dropped all the barriers, that he hadn't realised she had had, he hadn't talked of his history and his father walking out, though this was due to not wanting to overwhelm her after her emotional day, he promised himself that one day he would open up to her as she had to him.

"So surfing?" he asked cheekily

"What? I was an all round California girl" giggled Rachel "and it's so much fun! The rush of the waves but at the same time the calmness of it all, I'll teach you" she promised compulsively, shivering at the same time though as the cold wind whipped around them suddenly, Noah pulled her closer than ever before getting her inside his letterman's jacket,

"That sounds good, at least it will be warm in California" he laughed "come on we should get some food, we've missed the entire morning, but I'm not missing lunch!" he declared swinging her onto her feet so that he could get onto his own, he swung his arm around Rachel shoulders and pressed a kiss onto her forehead "thank you for trusting me babe" he told her before leading her to lunch, sitting down at the popular table they got ribbed for disappearing together.

"The Puckerman strikes again" smirked one of the footballers, Puck just rolled his eyes and plopped down in his seat next to Rachel, who ignored them as well turning to her best friends instead, who were gossiping about the party tonight, Rachel made a wry comment about how she was expected to go, but let it go. Puck absently threw a arm across the back of Rachel's chair playing with a strand of her ponytail, in response Rachel lent back against him, both of them doing it so unconsciously, in response to their emotional morning, that they didn't realise they had done it, Brit and Santana smirked knowingly at each other.

Across the cafeteria Quinn glared at the popular table, that only months before she had ruled as head cheerleader, feeling her jealously at Rachel bubble again she shot daggers at her across the cafeteria, glaring harder as Eli joined them kissing his best friend on the head, fist bumping Puck and the other boys before sitting down in between two of the Cheerio's, who immediately began flirting with the tall basketball player.

"God Rachel is such a hypocrite" she bitched at the table "all that stuff about being a team and she steals my friend's, how is that team work?"

"I know" Kurt snipped "she thinks she's all that now that she's a cheerleader" though Kurt admitted to himself that his anger at Rachel stemmed more from Finn's continual flirting with her, and that she was a better singer than him. Mercedes sat silently between her friends trying not to get involved again; she was honest with herself that she was simply jealous of Rachel for suddenly becoming so popular, and she knew that her behaviour after Sectionals was no longer acceptable, feeling Kurt and Quinn's eyes on her she snapped of a bitchy comment before she could think about it;

"She's a right bitch"

Feeling disgusted at herself, Mercedes sunk into her chair, trying to avoid Tina's hurt face across the table. Tina glanced down at her half eaten sandwich feeling as torn as she had been in Glee rehearsal, looking around for Artie, her eyes also fell on the popular table, where a space was being made for Artie's wheelchair between Matt and Mike, while some of the jocks were a bit off with the wheelchair bound teenager most simply ignored him or nodded hello.

Feeling more alone than ever before Tina got up and went to walk out of the cafeteria, passing the popular table as she did, Rachel watched as the defeated looking Tina walked away and jumped up to follow her,

"Tina" she called as they entered the hallway "are you ok?" Tina looked back at the resident diva and shook her head silently; hurrying to her friend Rachel hugged her tightly "what's wrong sweetie?" she asked

"I'm so lonely" Tina wailed out suddenly

"No you're not sweetie, you have got us I promise, there may be all this tension in glee in, but I promise it will get better, I'll try harder with Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes and make sure that it gets easier, I'm sorry I made it so hard" Rachel told her friend "now come on there is loads of lunch time left, come sit with us" Rachel insisted leading Tina back into the cafeteria and her table. Pushing Tina to sit down in her chair Rachel turned to find another one, before she could Puck pulled her down onto his lap again,

"Hey Tina" he said casually, ignoring the looks of the jocks who were annoyed another of the gleeks had joined their table, Santana glanced at the petite brunette and saw the fear etched into her face that she was hurting her old friends, knowing that she had to help her best friend Santana dragged Tina into the conversation she was having with Brit about a TV show.

Puck felt Rachel relax against him as Tina became more animated and involved in the conversation, and was happy she was happy, personally he felt smug that Rachel had openly decided to sit on his lap in front of the entire school and as such a huge grin spread across his face as he continued to eat his fries with one hand, his other on Rachel's hip to keep her steady as Rachel talked with Tina and the others.

Finn watched the interaction between his ex best friend and Rachel with disgust, he couldn't understand why Rachel was not convincing him to break up with Quinn and be with him, he had been expecting it since they got back after Sectionals, but it had never occurred, before he could blink, Rachel went from obnoxious freak of the school to one of the popular clique members and was extremely close to Puck, one of the main reasons why her first year at McKinley had been so hard.

Finn glanced across the cafeteria to Quinn and felt once again the overwhelming knowledge that he had no idea what he felt for the beautiful blonde, before it had been so easy, he knew he loved her, but now he didn't know anymore, he felt a mixture of so many emotions that he couldn't deal with that he had responded by going against his nature, turning into the man whore that Puck had been, though not as sexually active he admitted in the quiet of his mind, he continually flirted with Rachel, though she had been avoiding him, and every other girl in the school, and he knew that he would do it again tonight in front of his girlfriend, who would pretend not to notice, but Finn didn't stop and he didn't know why anymore.

School ended quickly enough and the two teams involved in the night's game went to warm up, bouncing around the gym Rachel was excited for her first official game as a Cheerio, something she found surprising considering she hadn't really wanted to join, she was also looking forward to cheering on two of the most important people in her life Noah and Eli meant to so much to her and she couldn't wait to see them play together.

"Christ Rach calm down" ordered Santana "your making me dizzy and we have about 2 hours of tumbling to do I need you at your best, not falling asleep halfway through" she snapped

"Sorry San" Rachel apologised calming down quickly enough; she scuffed her trainers against the floor of the gym, hating that she had annoyed Santana, another person who had so quickly become an important part of her life.

"Hey" Brit said pulling her aside "don't mind San, she's not really angry she just gets nervous before she goes out there, ok?" Rachel nodded and hugged her tall blonde friend "Rach you are one of my best mates you know that right?" asked Brit suddenly "I know we like have major bad history, and I use to draw on your year book pictures but you are, because you never expect anything of me, you just accept me for me and that means a lot you know?"

"I know Brit, your my best friend as well, in fact Jess is a little jealous of our friendship" added Rachel laughing "she complains that I am never without my Cheerio shadows, but she's happy that there is such a good dance team here, so she doesn't really mind"

Feeling a little guilty for snapping at Rachel for just being herself Santana wandered over to her, "I'm sorry Rach" she whispered, not wanting to let go of her bitch image in front of her team, knowing why Santana was whispering Rachel smiled at her friend,

"It's ok" she replied in as low a tone as Santana, Santana grinned a quick grin of relief at her friend, before seeing Brandi in her black top WHMS top, but still wearing her red home uniform skirt, "My god that girl really is the biggest idiot in the world" she snapped marching over to Brandi to lay into her, dragging her from the room to change her top, leaving Rachel and Brit in hysterics.

"GO TITANS!" the Cheerio's flipping into a tumble routine to pump the crowd up as the second half began, the McKinley High Titans were losing by 2 points, Puck and Eli opened the second half with a firm attack into the opponents half, using the reason why they were in the guard positions, their impressive ball handling skills, using Finn's height to their advantage they pressed that attack quickly. They went ahead by a point after an impressive 3 pointer from Eli, back on the defensive they defend from a fierce attack, managing to steal the ball before their opponents could score, back on the attack, they got back down the court and Eli set Puck up for a slam dunk, earning them another two points,

"GO PUCK!" yelled Rachel before she back flipped into a celebration for the shot, on the court Puck's heart swelled as he heard Rachel yell out for him, glancing at Eli he smiled quickly before going back on the defensive, determined to win this game than ever before.

The final buzzer rang out after the final period, leaving McKinley winning 54-45, grinning in pleasure Eli and Puck high fived with the rest of the team, even Finn everything forgotten in the euphoria of winning their first match, the cheerleaders flooded the court to congratulate the team, finding Eli, Rachel jumped into his arm's,

"Well Done!" she squealed excitedly, Eli grinned down at his best friend,

"Thanks Sweet's, it's good to have you cheering me on again" he added, Jess ran up to them hugging her brother and Rachel excitedly, excusing herself Rachel went to find Puck, bumping into Finn, she gave him a brief hug,

"Congratulations Finn" she told him, but brushing him off quickly, spotting Puck across the court she ran to him, ignoring the wolf whistles as her skirt flounced up and down, Puck grinned as Rachel ran to him, moving quickly he opened his arms, and welcomed her as she jumped excitedly into them. He kissed her on the head, using a mammoth amount of effort to not kiss her on the lips, spinning excitedly her placed Rachel back onto her feet as Brit declared the party was on.

**A/N Read and Review please! xxx**

**So i got a review saying they were the McKinley High Titans so have come back to correct it, sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hope your all still liking this :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and Eli and Jess**

Chapter 10 Party

Rachel waited for Puck outside the boy's locker room, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet she paced the corridor outside the door, saying hello to the team members as they left the locker room one by one, many of them hugging the petite brunette that had so easily become a member of the popular crowd. Eli wandered out of the locker room before Puck,

"He's on his way" he told her laughing

"Who?" Rachel asked innocently

Eli laughed pulling Rachel into his arms giving her a brisk hug before he sat down on the floor his back to the wall "not stupid Sweets" he told her as she joined him on the floor "you are in serious like with Noah "Puck" Puckerman" he continued pragmatically "I see it, just like I saw it with him, you watch him and since he started touching you again you've been giddier than usual" he laughed as she buried her head into his shoulder embarrassed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders still laughing "it's not a bad thing Sweet's it's great to see you so happy, from what I've heard from both you and the guys you didn't have an easy time here in McKinley but this last month and a bit you've come so far and you've been so happy"

"I am happy" Rachel told him "I haven't felt this happy since I first found out that the Berry's were going to adopt us, last year was stressful, I didn't realise that everyone in Neptune accepted who I was because they saw the fallout out from what happened with my family. I know I'm abrasive and arrogant and "crazy" but I have some good qualities, I didn't realise that everyone at Kennedy understood that and just accepted me, while here at McKinley I became a freak and an outcast because of those negative characteristics"

"I know it was hard Rachel, but it's changed now" Eli assured her "and I'm here now, here to protect you no matter what" Rachel hugged her best friend tightly, loving that he was now here in Lima with her, she was close to Jess as well but not to the same extent as Eli, who had been there for everything she had suffered through at the hands of her parents.

"Hands off Weston" Puck joked as he exited the locker room, feeling a lot more comfortable with the close friendship between Eli and Rachel after seeing them together for a month, he offered his hand to Rachel to pull her off the floor which she accepted, and with Rachel on her feet he did the same to Eli "need a lift to the party?" he asked his team mate

"Nah got some hot Cheerio's waiting for me in the parking lot" Eli smirked "I'll see you there though" he replied strutting out of the gym

"I think that guy is more of a man whore than I was" Puck commented hoping she noticed the use of the past tense

"No he's not he just plays the part so that girl's don't expect to get into a relationship with him, he likes having a relationship but it's got to be the right girl, until then he has fun flirting and making out but doesn't take it any farther" Rachel told him as he led them towards his truck "besides you were not a man whore, you were simply sexually adventurous and open, there is nothing wrong with that" she assured him.

Shocked Puck stopped and looked at Rachel looking at her in disbelief, "You serious?" he asked her, used to the judgmental opinions of other girls, while the boys in school looked at him in respect but still thought he was a bit of a douche.

"Of course I'm serious beside's you said 'was' right?" she clarified anxious to know that Puck was changing, pulling her around to face him, he brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear,

"Yeah Rach, was" he assured her, seeing her beautiful face looking up at him he couldn't help himself but kiss her lightly on the lips, not wanting to push her he pulled back from those delicious lips that still tasted as spicy as before to hug her tightly to his body, loving the way she seemed to fit perfectly against his body. Her mind still reeling from the delicate almost loving kiss he had pressed against her lips Rachel cuddled into Noah, loving his tight arms around her small frame and the way he rested his head on top of hers, reluctantly she pulled back to look up at his face again,

"We should get going, Brit told me that she would get Santana to kill me if I didn't turn up, something to do with my formal introduction to the elite of high school, it seems silly to me but she's my friend and I promised"

"Ok babe" he replied just as reluctantly "come on" he told her continuing to lead her to his truck, he opened the passenger door for her and laughed as she struggled to get up into the cab, putting his hands around her narrow waist he picked her and placed her in the seat, before hurrying around to get into the driver's seat.

They arrived at Brit's large house ten minutes later after a silent car ride that was slightly uncomfortable car ride due to the aftermath of the kiss, slipping out of the cab Rachel turned to Puck "Thanks for the lift Noah" and hurried into the house.

Stunned Puck sat back against his seat, lift? He thought but I asked her to come with me, I thought she understood that I was asking her out? Fuck I guess she didn't he swore I got to fix this I don't want to be stuck in the friend zone any longer. Determined he got out of his truck and stalked into the party, his eyes naturally gravitating to Rachel who was sitting with Matt and Mike playing on Need for Speed and winning he noted with a smirk.

"Fuck Rach" Matt swore as she won the race, laughing Rachel handed her controller over to Mike and headed over to the kitchen to get a drink, Puck followed her and entered the kitchen to find her talking with a few of the hockey players drinking shots.

"Never thought I would see you drinking Berry" one of them flirted inexpertly

"You don't actually know me all that well" she told him grabbing a beer to leave the room, remembering how much she didn't like the hockey players, exiting by the other door she didn't see Puck, who followed her again. This time he found her talking to Finn,

"Rach please I want my friend back" Puck heard Finn saying to Rachel "I know I've been this awful person this last month but it's cos I'm so confused by everything and I just need someone to talk to" Puck could see the glint in his best friends eye as he told his sob story to Rachel, Puck knowing this was just another ploy to get Rachel.

"I'm sorry Finn, your right I have not been a very good friend to you this last month, and if you do need someone to talk to I am here for you, but I don't think now is the best time, perhaps tomorrow? We could have lunch at the diner" Rachel said feeling bad that she had alienated Finn, but also not wanting to be alone with him,

"That would be cool Rach" Finn told her, smiling Rachel hurried away so as not to be trapped by his flirting again, causing Puck to follow her again, this time she was distracted by the fellow basketball players. Getting annoyed Puck followed her until she ran into Kurt and Mercedes at that point he hang back ready to come to her defence if need be but let her deal with it, then he noticed Mercedes was upset,

"Mercedes what's wrong?" asked Rachel appalled that the usually strong women was so upset

"Nothing to do with you Rachel" snipped Kurt, trying to comfort his best friend, Mercedes looked up at Rachel and saw the genuine concern written across her face

"Just the usual Rach" she sniffed "I just can't handle it today, I had this huge bust up at home and decided to escape and the Cheerio's started on me and I got upset"

"Cheerio's?" questioned Rachel harshly "Which ones?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt growled, exasperated at Kurt's continual bitching Rachel ignored him and concentrated on Mercedes,

"Amber" Mercedes told her, then watching in disbelief as Rachel marched over to her fellow Cheerio and pulled her aside, not hearing the conversation between the two cheerleaders, Mercedes could only watch as Rachel laid into Amber, whose face fell at whatever Rachel said before she muttered under her breath and walked away, her shoulders drooping.

"She's sorry" Rachel declared walking back up to original gleeks "she won't do it again; if she does tell me and I'll deal with it"

"Why did you do that?" asked Kurt curiously

"Because you may hate me, but I don't hate you" Rachel told him before walking away again, this time towards Puck, who she smiled at as she went to pass him, not letting her go after she had walked away so many times, he caught her elbow and pulled her out onto the patio, where Quinn sat in tears.

**A/N Read and Review please please please, I will love you for it hehehe :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Lots of Dram, ending with some angst, hopefully this will convince everyone to review! Evil I know :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eli and Jess and my laptop**

Chapter 11 Bring the Drama

"Quinn?" questioned Rachel nervously; the blondes head snapped up and looked at the nervous brunette in her tight Cheerio uniform and perfect ponytail, and felt anger instead of sadness flood through her.

Not noticing Puck, Quinn clambered to her feet and slapped Rachel

"How dare you come out here and talk to me?" she screamed "You steal my life, you steal my friends and you come out here and pretend to try and be my friend?" she continued ignoring the crowd that they were attracting or Puck yelling at her "I saw you Bitch! I saw you talking to Finn, flaunting your body, like the slut you are, I told you back off from my boyfriend and you stood there saying you didn't want him, lying whore!" she finished slapping Rachel again, who failed to stop her again as she was so shocked, by the sudden attack.

Santana and Brit pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the two teenagers, Eli coming through on the other side, the person responsible for Quinn's attack conspicuously absent.

"Quinn I don't want Finn, we were talking but that was it, we just talked about being friends" Rachel told the blonde. Eli came up behind his best friend and rested a hand on her shoulder, silently showing his support of her, but not fighting her battle for her, unfortunately that just caused another line of attack for Quinn

"And I know you're behind Eli being nice to me and fake being my friend just like you!"

"What? No I would never do that, I know what it's like to not have any real friends, and I would never inflict on someone what happened to me" Rachel said earnestly, to the shame of some of the crowd around them.

"Ahh here comes the sob story of Rachel Berry" smirked Quinn "you brought it on yourself, by being the super crazy bitch you are, even now they are not your friends, they are faking, just like you are faking at having my life, well stealing my life. What's next you going to become president of the celibacy club? Well that's not likely since you have already had sex, like a slut" Quinn finished, the student body gasping in shock that the goody two shoes Rachel Berry wasn't a virgin.

"Trying to make me feel bad Q?" snarled Rachel, sick of taking everything Quinn was throwing at her "Well I'm not, I had sex, so what? I had sex with someone I loved, and god it was good!" Rachel smirked "unlike you anyway, who lost her virginity, drunk on wine coolers, to your boyfriends best friend, sorry Puck" she added slightly guilty she had brought that up.

"Not a problem Berry" Puck smirked sliding an arm around her waist loving the return of baddass Rachel; she didn't appear enough in Puck's eyes.

"And you were the president of the celibacy club, take that for irony" Rachel continued, the crowd laughed at Rachel's comment.

"Your stealing my life Manhands" Quinn snarled, realising she was losing the fight "first Finn, and then my friends"

"I don't want Finn!" screamed Rachel in frustration "I like someone else, and if you had opened your eyes in the last month you would have realised that, rather than trying to blame me for everything that went wrong in your life! I mean I'm good but I'm not that good!"

"You like someone else? That's a good one" Quinn scoffed

Puck's heart hammered inside his chest; threatening to burst out, if Rachel liked someone else it would crush him.

"Yeah Q, I like someone else!" Quinn looked at her in disbelief

"Who?" she asked scoffing, waiting for Rachel to mumble something under her breath

"Noah!" shouted Rachel to the surprise of no one except Quinn and Kurt. Puck's heart sped up quicker than before at Rachel admission, before he could stop himself, he pulled her to him and placed his lips on hers gently, kissing her hard but quickly "I like you too Rachel" he whispered into her ear. Rachel smiled in relief at Noah, wishing that her admission hadn't happened in the middle of a fight with Quinn, but glad it was out in the open finally.

"What about my friends? You stole Brit and San from me" Quinn continued desperately. Giving Santana the opening she needed to lay into her ex best friend.

"Don't you think if we didn't want to be stolen we wouldn't have Bitch?" she started. Seeing San about to start an epic bitchfest Rachel turned her death glare on the crowd and the cheerleaders who were enjoying the show, despite everything Rachel didn't want Quinn embarrassed anymore than necessary.

Feeling uncomfortable under that heavy gaze the crowd dispersed quickly, Matt and Mike helping by dragging them into a dance competition.

"You never were our friend Q" Brit said quietly surprisingly getting involved.

"You were just a controlling bitch, who continually made us feel bad and made our lives hell, not only that but something you fail to realise is that when you slept with Puck, you slept with my boyfriend! You need to get off that high horse you are determined you belong on, when in fact you don't, you made your problems no one else" Santana bitched

"No, no I didn't!" Quinn insisted shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes

"You slept with your boyfriends best friend, you failed to use this little thing called contraceptive, you got pregnant, you lied to Finn, and you lied badly!" Santana laughed "We actually tried to keep your secret because we were you friends! And yet you still treated us badly, you still made us feel worthless. And Rachel, Rachel has put up with everything you threw at her this last month, and you still try to publicly embarrass her? You're not the Queen Bitch anymore, I am and I will do anything to protect my best friends and that includes only two people, Brit and Rachel!"

Quinn burst into tears falling back to her original position on the decking; Rachel knelt next to her quickly, to the shock of Puck and Santana, but not Eli and Brit, who could recognise the good heart that Rachel possessed and meant that she would help anyone, even those who ten minutes before had been attacking her. Rachel took Quinn into her arms and let her sob into her shoulder, whispering calming words under her breath, "Quinn is this about your daughter? You didn't let yourself grieve did you?" she whispered. Quinn shook her head numbly knowing that a majority of her recent behaviour was about her baby, thinking about her she sobbed harder into Rachel's shoulder holding on tightly to her, ignoring the fact that Rachel was her biggest enemy.

Rachel held her until her sob session finished, Puck. Eli and Santana, waiting awkwardly at the other end of the decking, Brit having escaped thankful that the shouting was over.

"Where the hell is Finn?" Puck whispered, wanting Rachel to be holding him right now, as they kissed themselves into insensibility, rather than her holding his ex baby mama.

"He left at the start of the fight" Santana whispered back, feeling over protective of her best friend "so you and Rach?"

Puck smiled in response, a huge grin crossing his face "I'm not messing this up now" he promised himself and Santana and more importantly Eli, who thumped him on the shoulder in happiness

"Took you long enough to do anything, and she still was the one who made the first move" Eli joked

As they waited for Rachel and Quinn, Matt wandered back outside holding Rachel's sidekick, which Tina who had been looking after it for her and was too scared to come out and give it to her,

"It's been ringing every 20 seconds for the last ten minutes; Tina's getting sick of Fatboy Slim Praise You" Matt explained handing it to Puck, as it started to ring again proving his point. Rachel's head snapped up as she heard the ring tone that was dedicated to her brothers; Quinn sniffed and rubbed at her swollen eyes "Go" she said hoarsely, Rachel shook her head and helped Quinn up off the floor, leading her over to the group at the end of the deck, her arm around her shoulders, supporting Quinn as best she could, she took her phone and checked the screen,

"32 missed calls?" she muttered pressing call "Eth? What's up?" Rachel asked concerned

"What!? No?" she screamed into the phone, feeling her knees buckling, Eli grabbed his best friend Puck on the other side as she gripped the phone tightly to her ear, Quinn backed up next to Santana and Matt as the look of horror passed over Rachel's face, Rachel stammered out her location to her brother on the phone before she hung up and dropped her phone.

"Rach babe what's wrong?" asked Puck desperately, as the tears began to roll down her face, Rachel shook her head numbly

"I need to go meet Damian" she whispered, clutching Puck hard, Eli on the other side holding her other hand in a death grip,

"Sweets?" he questioned

"Please, get me out of her" Rachel begged the two of them, Puck and Eli nodded, holding Rachel up they helped her out of the house, going around the side of the house. They spotted a car waiting outside and made their way to it, Damian jumping out to help them get Rachel into the car, due to her almost catatonic state.

"Damian what's going on?" Eli demanded

"Our parent's were in a car crash earlier, our father Mark is dead, and Leon is in a coma" Damian deadpanned trying not to feel the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He got back into the car and drove away, leaving Puck and Eli stunned behind him.

**Please Please Please review, they mean so much to me, and I send mucho love to everyone who has already!!! :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok incentive to review! My 120****th**** reviewer get's their very own One shot of their choice, plot characters whatever! **

**Well actually if anyone has any ideas they would like me to attempt just tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop Jess and Eli**

Chapter 12 Return

It had been a week since Rachel had left with Damian and a week since Puck and Eli had found Rachel's sidekick on the floor of Brit's deck, only five people knew why Rachel had disappeared except for the faculty who had obviously been notified by one of Rachel's brothers. Santana, Brit, Eli, Jess and Puck all sat around the same table at lunch talking

"Has anyone heard from her?" asked Brit for about the eightieth time, worried about Rachel so much, Santana sighed and shook her head

"No sweetie, no-one has heard from her" she told Brit without any malice despite having heard the question so many times

"I got a text of Ethan" Jess said quietly, she was feeling so guilty for not having been there for her and had texted Ethan as soon as she heard what had happened from Eli when he had got home, "He said that there had been no change with Leon and that they would be home soon"

"Did he say anything about Rachel?" asked Puck desperately, he missed her so much and he hated how fate had done this to him minutes after he and Rachel had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Jess shook her head miserably and slouched further down into her chair, knowing Rachel's need for privacy Eli and Puck had insisted that they not tell anyone else, as such the five friends had become a close knit group, united by a common worry for the petite brunette who was the centre for them all.

Rachel sat by her father's bedside holding onto his hand tightly, her eyes felt gritty and swollen from almost constant crying and she sniffed again as she realised that he still wasn't responding to her holding his hand. Damian entered the hospital room carrying coffee and sat down next to his sister, hating how broken she seemed, he handed her, her coffee and wrapped his arm back around her shoulders as she sipped it,

"Is he even still there?" Rachel asked quietly, tears tracking back down her face

"Yeah he is sweetie, I promise" Ethan assured his little sister from the doorway, he entered the room and picked up his sister to settle her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, he let her cry into his shoulder again "shush nesichah" he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back. Rachel fell asleep; finally exhausted after days of crying "we need to start arranging dad's funeral" Ethan said quietly "and start arranging things about getting Rachel back to school"

"Why?" Damian asked shocked "Dad is going to wake up and then we'll be fine" he insisted

"D the doctors said dad has no brain function, there's almost no chance that he will wake up, Rach needs us to look after her again, I'll call the lawyer in the morning we need to do this properly, I've just graduated I'll move into the house, you go finish college" Ethan told his brother, hating that he had to dash his brothers hopes "now all we need to do is tell Rachel" Ethan said tightening his hold on his sleeping sister.

Rachel sat numbly in the back of her brothers' car heading back towards Lima, after being told that it was unlikely that her father would wake up she hadn't said anything to her brothers, instead she stared out of the window watching the passing scenery but not really seeing it. As they pulled into the driveway Rachel bolted from the car quickly, hurrying to her room and her laptop, opening up her email for the first time in over a week, opening her inbox she could see that it was flooded with emails, around fifty she deleted straight away, as they were from people she didn't really know and were just trying to find out where she was. The others she skimmed quickly, mostly from the glee club they questioned where she was and hoped she was ok; no emails were from Quinn and Kurt unsurprisingly, but what meant the most to Rachel was one from Puck,

_I'm here for you whenever you need me, I miss you, and I'll always be here _

_Love Noah (Noah only to you mind)_

Rachel laughed shortly, before frowning at a knock at her door "Rach you want dinner?" asked D through the door, not wanting to sit at the dinner table and discuss the plan for the rest of her life, Rachel ducked into her walk in closet before her could enter the room, she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a ratty shirt and climbed out of her window quickly, as Damian opened her door to see an empty room. Rachel wandered down the road gravitating towards Puck's house without any real thought.

Puck sat on his bed staring at Rachel's phone that had been sitting on his desk for ten days now, as he sat there something hit his window, he bounded across the room and looked down into his back garden to see Rachel looking up at him. Moving quickly he dashed out of his house and pulled her into his arms, where she collapsed thankfully "Baby it's so good to see you, I was so worried" he whispered into her hair, pulling her tight to his body, picking her up he carried her back into his house and to his room.

"Sorry about the throwing thing" Rachel said as he settled her on his bed "but I've lost my cell phone"

"I have it, you dropped it at the party" Puck said picking it up to hand it to her

"Oh right" Rachel said taking it and stuffing it in her pocket without looking at it, feeling slightly uncomfortable around Puck now "so I miss anything at school?" she asked for the sake of something to say

"Rachel" Puck said coming to sit next to her "talk to me. Don't make small talk; like I said when I emailed you I'm here for you"

"Dad isn't going to wake up" Rachel said quietly, too tired to cry again "and I can't seem to sleep unless I cry myself to sleep, and my brothers are being very careful around me and want to 'talk' and I'm just so tired of everything, could you do something for me?" she asked

"Of course"

"Put on a gory horror film, that has no cars in it and just hold me please?"

"You don't want to talk?" Puck asked surprised

"God no" Rachel said emphatically

"Well then gory film coming up, because that I can do" Puck said, putting Alien in as the only film he could guarantee had no cars in it, before climbing back onto his bed to take Rachel into his arms, back against his pillows, instead of watching the film he watched Rachel, smoothing her hair back, kissing her head repeatedly, until her breathing slowed and she relaxed in his arms. Picking up her phone he texted her brothers telling them she was safe and sound, letting her sleep in his arms, about an hour later his mom walked into his room and almost fainted at the sight of her son holding a book with one hand as Rachel slept curled into his side, an arm wrapped around her, she quickly backed from the room smiling that her son was looking after Rachel.

A few hours later Rachel woke snuggling closer into the warmth at her side, Puck automatically tightening his hold on her, putting his book down "I slept" she said sleepily stretching, Puck wincing as her bones cracked and clicked,

"You did" he smiled, thinking she looked beautiful waking up, and that he wanted to do this every morning just like he had felt after she had comforted him over night.

Rachel stared up at him and decided to let her instincts rule and leaned up and kissed him "thank you" she said after pulling back, Puck smiled and brushed her hair back from her face to lean down and kiss her again

"My pleasure Rachel" he smiled "now food" he declared "it looks like you wasting away" he finished swinging up from the bed to pick her up again

"I can walk Noah" Rachel declared

"I wasn't able to touch you for ten days Rach, I'm not letting you go for a while" Puck smiled, pulling her closer to his body "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Rachel said quietly, as he placed her in a chair at the dining room table, his mom rushing over to hug her before going back to the stove quickly, she tugged on his hand to bring his ear close to her mouth "Please look after me, don't break me" she begged.

Knowing that she was referring to both their friendship and relationship Puck kissed her hard on the mouth "I won't" he promised


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N not the hugest fan of this chapter, it's a bit of a filler chapter which I don't like myself so try and avoid, any criticism good or bad appreciated! Read and Review please :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and Eli and Jess, and the plot obviously (hey actually I own a lot!)**

Chapter 13 School

Puck lay on his bed again, this time staring at the ceiling rather than Rachel's phone, after a very quiet dinner Damian had come to pick Rachel up, thanking them for looking after her as Rachel hugged his mom tightly and climbed into the car.

Puck's mom Diane loved Rachel, as she sat downstairs she thought back to the scene she had seen earlier, with Noah looking after Rachel as she slept curled into his body, it made her so proud of her son that he was there for his friend, though she suspected they were more now, suspected happily she should add. Since Rachel had come into Noah's life she had seen a vast change in him, he was attending more classes and abiding by his curfew, all Diane could hope was that he wouldn't revert back to his old ways.

Still staring at the ceiling Puck tossed his basketball up catching it, before tossing it up again, the ball bouncing from his finger tips as the beginning notes of Sweet Caroline rang from his phone, snatching it up he answered quickly "Rach?" he asked worriedly his eyes flicking to his clock, which flashed 11.30 pm "are you ok babe? You're usually asleep by now"

"Can't sleep" Rachel mumbled her voice hoarse from crying again

"I'm on my way" he promised impulsively, snatching up his car keys and his zip up McKinley high jacket, he hung up the phone and hurried downstairs

"Noah!" he mom snapped

"Mom its Rachel" he explained still heading out the door, into his truck and towards Rachel's, pulling into her driveway he found Ethan on the front porch sitting staring at the night sky "Hi" he said quietly, having never met Rachel's oldest brother.

"You Puck? Sorry Noah" he asked

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Puck introduced himself offering Ethan his hand who shook it firmly "Rachel called me" he explained "I wouldn't usually be over so late, but it sounded like she needed me" he continued anxiously not knowing exactly where he stood with brothers, when there were no parental units around.

"It's cool" Ethan assured him "go on up, she's in her room" Puck smiled gratefully, but it was one of those tight smiles you give someone who felt no real need to smile themselves, before walking into the large Berry house.

Damian sat in the living room ESPN on the TV but not watching it "Hey Puck" he greeted "could you do me a favour?" he asked

"Course" Puck answered curiously

"You're the only person to get Rachel to eat, she should have some before going to bed, do you mind?"

"Course not" Puck assured him following him to the kitchen, where he made a sandwich quickly, Puck taking it up to Rachel's room "Hi babe" he greeted entering her room without knocking. Rachel laws curled up on her bed in pyjamas shivering, he face showing track marks from where he tears had fallen "aww babe" he told her climbing into her bed putting her sandwich on her night stand. He pulled her into his arms again, holding her close to his body rocking her gently as her tears fell again, her clutching his shirt as she sobbed into his shoulder. Gaining her composure back Rachel straightened up in his arms, not leaving them but sitting up, Noah handed her the sandwich with a determined look, not letting her protest, shivering still Rachel snuggled back into his broad chest, causing him to tighten his hold around her.

Finishing the sandwich Noah moved the plate and settled her into her bed, grabbing Noah's hand she pulled him to her "Stay please?" she asked shyly, Noah smiled and pulled his top and jeans off, stripping to his boxers to slide into the bed, taking Rachel back into his arms, letting her finally relax "Are you going to school tomorrow?" she asked him

"Yeah, you?" he asked pulling her tight against his body

"Yes, I don't really want to stay at home, all I will do is think too much" she explained "at least in school, there is Cheerio practise and glee, and all my friends to distract me"

"Sounds like a plan babe" he said pulling her closer, wondering how long Rachel was actually going to be staying here in Lima now here parents were gone "How long do we have left with you?" he asked quietly into her hair, finding it hard to imagine McKinley high and the rest of his life without this amazing girl in his arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly

"Are you leaving Lima? That's kinda what I guessed"

"No Ethan is staying here in Lima to look after me as I finish my High School education; he just graduated so he can find employment, though we do have considerable amounts of money in the accounts"

"So you're staying?" asked Noah excitedly, Rachel smiled and nodded, before yawning "ok bed time" he declared turning off the light and settling down, his arms wrapped around Rachel.

Rachel pulled on her uniform with her under armour shirt the next day with relief, glad she didn't have to make the effort to pull together an outfit today; she twisted her hair into its ponytail as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning nesichah" Ethan greeted kissing her on the head handing her a glass of juice, Damian hugging her as she sat down at the island, where Puck sat munching a piece of toast "are you going to school?" Ethan asked as he finally spotted the red and white uniform Rachel was wearing.

"Yes, that's ok isn't it? You don't need me to do anything today do you?" she asked worriedly

"Course not nesichah, you go to school I have to see the lawyer again this morning, we are also going to have dad moved to Lima hospital" Ethan assured his sister, who's depressed face broke into a smile for a flash before falling back into its original state "do you want me to drive you and pick you up?" he asked

"I got it Ethan I'll bring her home" Puck interrupted Ethan smiled his thanks and kissed his sister on the head before leaving the room, his brother on his tail. Rachel and Puck made their way to school in silence, Rachel hugging herself tightly as he drove his truck the radio on low; they pulled into the busy school parking lot and Puck turned off the engine "you sure you want to do this? We could just skip" he offered

"No it's ok I have already missed a lot of school" Rachel assured him, but still looked worried

"I'll look after you" he promised "me and Eli, he knows you are back I texted him last night" Rachel smiled in thanks and went to slip from the cab, right into Eli's and Jess's arms, who gathered her quickly into their arms hugging her tightly. Puck circled the truck holding Rachel's backpack, handing it to her as he broke away from her best friend's hug, taking Rachel's hand he twined her fingers with his as the four of them made their way into school.

"How you feeling Sweets?" asked Eli

"Not great" she replied "the one thing I really do not want to do is spend the rest of my day explaining everything, if I tell you and San and Brit, could you run interference for me?" she asked quietly

"Of course darling" Jess replied "we'll find them now" she insisted texting Brit to meet at Rachel's locker as they walked in the main entrance, walking towards their lockers, Rachel gripped Puck's hand in a death grip as the student body realised that Rachel was back, the rumour mill had been churning since Rachel's disappearance after her huge fight with Quinn 'bitch' Fabray, the muttering getting louder as the group continued down the hallway.

Coming into sight of Rachel's locker Santana and Brit ran towards Rachel jumping onto her to hug her tight "Guy's I missed you too but I do need to breathe" she gasped, laughing San and Brit relaxed their hold on Rachel but didn't let her go as they walked back to her locker.

"Oh we missed you so much" gushed Brit "Are you ok? Do you need anything? What's going on? How's your dad?"

"Brit" snapped Puck "one question at a time" he ordered pulling Rachel back into his arms, letting her lean against his chest, which he had found when holding her last night seemed to relax her, Rachel opened her mouth to explain the situation but found she couldn't make her lips move to tell them, she didn't know why but explaining how helpless she felt losing her father and the other one essentially brain dead made her feel weak and pathetic, and she hated feeling pathetic, especially in front of this school. Quietly Puck took the lead wrapping his arms around Rachel and told the group everything that Rachel had told him and he had heard from Ethan and Damian this morning while Rachel showered.

The group all felt different emotions running through them after Puck finished telling them Rachel's situation, they all felt bad that Rachel was going through a tough time, and a little overwhelmed as to how to help her, though running interference for her would be easy and simple. Jess and Eli felt bad for different reasons, knowing Rachel and her brothers damaged history, losing one almost both of the people who had saved them would cripple the family that had been torn apart by so much already.

Rachel went through school almost on auto pilot, Puck rarely leaving her side, and when he did one of her best friends would take over to make sure she wasn't alone and keep the nosy members of the student body from asking probing questions they had not right to ask. Matt, Mike, Artie, Tina and Mercedes all came and sat with them at lunch, they all knew something was going on with Rachel but decided not to pry. Even so the tension was thick at the lunch table as they tried to avoid referring to anything that could upset Rachel, throwing them a bone Rachel turned to Mercedes

"Has Amber giving you any more trouble?" she asked

"No" Mercedes laughed "What exactly did you say to her?"

"Well I said that I could tell her that her pores looked like moon craters and that she had orange peel around her neck if she didn't leave you alone"

"Huh?"

"I said I could tell her, and the girl is so mentally retarded that she didn't understand I was already telling her that she did have those flaws"

The table burst into laughter as they heard just how dumb the blonde cheerleader was, Puck watched at Rachel relaxed a little more into the group dynamic and was glad that she seemed better, the sadness was still evident in her face but her friends trying to help her helped relax the usually uptight and extremely private Rachel.

**A/N 120****th**** reviewer still get's their own one shot! R and R PLEASE!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed :D makes me so happy! 140****th**** reviewer one shot up for grabs again (they are a lot of fun to right actually :D)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop Jess Eli and the plot :D**

Chapter 14 Wild Child

"Awful, absolute utter filth" barked Coach Sylvester "even those who are working, are working badly! Berry, Lopez, Blondie get them in shape!" she ordered, throwing her protein shake at the unlucky mascot, before stalking away.

"But we got glee" Brit complained quietly at Coach Sylvester's retreating back

"We can't go" San explained "but you can go Rach, you love glee" she added, just as the warning bell went causing everyone to break off rushing to homeroom before Rachel could answer.

It was Thursday, two days after Rachel's return to school, her father Leon had been moved to Lima hospital, and Mark's funeral was being arranged, while Damian caught up on the work from college that he had missed. Rachel had survived the last two days still feeling numb, not really knowing how to act. No one at school other than her five best friends knew what was going on, and Rachel wanted to keep it that way, except that Mr Schue kept trying to talk to her.

Something that annoyed her greatly, after years of not having people to talk to she didn't naturally begin to talk about her feelings, something only Puck, Eli and Jess understood, Rachel had firmly told Mr Schue that if she wanted to talk she would, but as she didn't could he please leave her alone.

This coupled with dealing with Gossip Girl wanna-be's Kurt and Mercedes, who smelled a juicy story, on a constant basis had Rachel on edge through most of school, the only time she felt vaguely normal was at Cheerio practise. Coach Sylvester didn't treat her any differently, unlike the other teachers who treated her as if she was made of glass, and kept making appointments with Miss Pillsbury for her, all this resulted in Rachel loving practise, all she wanted was to go back to normal and being part of the Cheerio's was letting her.

Rachel knew she was kidding herself if she was honest, especially if she referred to Cheerio's as normal, but she couldn't help it, all she wanted to do was not be her, she had even stopped singing, her house having been silent for days.

The day flew by quickly, school turning into one long blur as Rachel wandered from class to class, still barely registering people as she did, avoiding her best friends, who kept asking if she was ok, even Puck, Jess and Eli, Rachel felt that if she heard that question one more time she would scream. It came to three thirty and time for glee, but Rachel couldn't make herself walk into that room, Mark had always encouraged her singing and without him she didn't feel like she could or wanted to sing, without thinking she walked towards the school fields and Cheerio practise.

"Hey guys" she greeted as she meet up with the group, San and Brit's head snapping up as they heard her clear voice ring out

"Hey Rach" everyone chorused back, stretching for practise, Santana went over and grabbed Rachel's arm towing her away from the group,

"What are you doing here?" she demanded

"Practise"

"But glee"

"We got nationals for cheerleading soon I should be here" Rachel replied before walking back to the group.

Santana walked back over to Brit and shrugged her shoulders in response to the question written over the blondes face, she had no idea why Rachel was here rather than at glee, she never thought Rachel would blow off glee, especially for a team she had been forced into joining.

Puck entered the glee room, glad that he was finally going to see Rachel who had been avoiding him for two days, seeing the room full except for the Cheerio gleeks, his eyes fell on the seat that usually housed Rachel next to his, it was empty, turning on his heel he left quickly before Mr Schue could see him. He ran to the school field and found Rachel practising a tumble routine with the Cheerio's, shocked that she would skip glee for cheerleading he sat down on the bleachers waiting for practise to be over so they could talk.

Puck was confused, he knew that after her father's death, his and Rachel's relationship would take a back seat and was fine with it, especially after when she had come back she had turned to him straight away. But now she was avoiding him and he didn't know why, and he had never thought that she would do so, and it hurt, he loved her so much, yes he loved her, all he wanted to do was be there for her, but now she was avoiding him and it stung, the only girl he had ever loved avoiding him.

Rachel glanced up at Noah on the bleachers as practise drew to a close; she had known he was there since he had sat down, her entire body responding to his presence like it always did, seeing his determined and resolute expression, she ached to go to him and kiss him, but she couldn't it would hurt too much when it ended, when he left or was taken from her, just like everything and everyone she loved was.

Shaking off the feeling of longing she turned back to the team who were talking about a party tonight

"But there's no game" she objected

"It's a pre-game party" explained Kat "Coming?"

Rachel smiled at the implication that now that she was a Cheerio she was expected to attend these parties, about to decline she stopped and thought about what her evening would entail if she stayed at home, her and her brothers clinging to each other as they tried to make sense of the new curve ball that had been sent their way.

"Sure, need to get an outfit though" she agreed, making San and Brit's heads snap back to her again

"Yeah me too" said Kat

"Let's go to the mall then" Rachel added smiling tucking her arms through Kat's leading her away from the team who they would see later and across the field away from Puck.

Seeing Rachel escape puck jumped to his feet to follow her, San and Brit hot on his heels, they arrived at the parking lot to see Rachel's brand new black Porsche peel out of the school entrance,

"What the fuck!?" he swore punching a nearby dumpster

"She's going to tonight's party" San told him "we will challenge her then" she promised before walking with Brit to her own car texting Eli and Jess as she did, worried about Rachel.

Puck stalked the party later on that night waiting for Rachel to make her appearance, as he walked the living room again his eyes drew to the front door on their own, knowing by his own brand of Rachel radar that she was about to enter the door. His mouth fell as she did so, wearing a tight black and red corset, her hair lightly curled and a pair of skin tight black jeans and gold high heels, it was the most done up he had ever seen the girl he loved, Rachel walked into the room like she owned it, making every eye turn to her as she did.

Puck snapped his head from Rachel to see the effect she was having, the girls looked pissed and the boys? Well they had a predatory look in their eyes that he hated. Strutting into the room Rachel plucked a beer from the table on the side, making the student body gasp even more as she practically downed the bottle, before moving onto a couple of vodka jelly shots.

Puck stood stunned as the ultimate good girl drank one of the hockey players under that table and didn't break a sweat, before she grabbed another boys hand and dragged him to the dance floor, feeling his jealous make a swift reappearance he moved to drag Rachel away from the prime douche bag she had picked as her dance partner.

"Stop" Eli ordered as Puck walked past him, grabbing his arm to make sure he obeyed "nothing is going to happen, they are going to dance, she's going to keep his hands where they should be and then she will move on"

"The guys hands should be nowhere near her" Puck growled "and she plastered"

"No she's not" insisted Jess appearing at his side "she could handle a lot more than that I promise"

"What is she doing?" moaned Puck as Rachel danced provocatively around the dance floor

"She's trying to forget" Jess told him "We've seen it before, but this time I'm stopping it" Jess promised

"Jess" warned Eli

"No, not this time" Jess snapped at her brother, shocking Puck as the two had such a close relationship usually "I told her last time it was the last time, I'm not letting her almost self destruct again" Jess marched off grabbing Rachel as the song stopped and pulling her outside.

"We've been here before" she stated wryly "and like last time I'm still not Eli, I won't let you stew"

"Jess please, I love you but leave me alone" Rachel begged moving away from Jess, who snagged her back quickly

"Nope, I know you're in a crap place, and you have had an unbelievably shitty life, but your cutting us out again, you have been doing so for the last two days, and I let you, but now I'm stopping it, because this isn't Kennedy, those people in there" she pointed into the house "don't understand you, I do, I understand why your corset is one size to big to hide the scars on your back, I understand why you just drank a hockey player under the table and still aren't drunk, because I saw you do it before, with a hell of a lot more alcohol than that in fact. Those people though, they won't get it, and they will treat you differently and make you life worse and you will get all the stick for flirting and not coming through, and mostly because I know that in that house there is a mohawked teenager who is head over heels in love with you and you are going to hurt him of you do this, you can't cut him out it took so much for him to let you in to begin with" Jess finished

"What about me? I took a lot for me to let him in" Rachel said sullenly

"Yeah I know, which I why the one thing I don't get is why your cutting him out, everyone else I get, you hate seeming pathetic and weak and if we know what you're going through you think that's what we see, but we don't I promise we don't, but Puck? He doesn't deserve this Rachel, he doesn't get out like me and Eli and he's closer that San and Brit, who pretty much won't argue with you, so tell me Sweet's why are you cutting him out, in fact why the hell are we all getting cut out? We don't deserve it!"

"Because I can't lose anyone else" Rachel sobbed "everyone leaves or is taken from me, me and my brothers are broken, and I can't take anymore" she choked out falling to her knees tears streaming from her face. Jess fell beside her and pulled her to her

"I'm not leaving and Eli isn't leaving and San isn't leaving and Brit, well Brit's too dumb to leave" she joked weakly "and Puck? Puck is not going anywhere"

"That's what my dad's said" Rachel whispered, not noticing the shadows that had been behind both of the girls since they had started talking move "and they left me, and I'm so angry" she shouted "and they are not here and I have no-one to be angry at, and everyone leaves! And I'm sick of fighting everything I just want to go back to when my real father was around and let him kill me, because then I wouldn't know what love is and how much it hurts, how much it hurts that my dad's are gone, how much it aches to not be with Noah every minute of the day because I love him"

Puck moved quickly and gathered Rachel into his arms, moving swiftly from the dark that had hidden him "shush baby, shush don't ever think that, I know it hurts, I know it hurts so much, my dad left me, he left me and my sister and my mom and he promised he wouldn't but he did, but never wish yourself dead, you have no idea what that would do to me if you were gone. Its hurt so much these last two days when you avoided me, especially just when I thought things were getting better, but I was still there and I promise on everything that is good in this universe that I always will be, I love you and I always will" he finished letting her cry into his shoulder again, kissing every part of her that he could.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I know baby I know" Puck whispered, watching as Eli, San and Brit exited from the back door as well, standing next to Jess, Puck placed Rachel on her feet and turned her to her friends "you own them an apology as well" he said quietly

"I'm so sorry guys" Rachel whispered, sighing in relief as they all hugged her at the same time "let's get out of here, I fancy milkshake" she added, smiling in relief that she still had her friends, who agreed readily, Puck not leaving her side again, she knew that there was still loads to deal with but she still had these five people, that's what mattered.

**Read and Review please :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N ok I promised my 140****th**** reviewer a one shot, but they are not a registered user of Fan fiction, if Melanie wants to get in touch with me I'll still write :D hope you enjoy the new chapter everyone :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, Jess and Eli, and the plot :D**

Chapter 15 Fight Back

Rachel walked back into school on Friday feeling lighter, now that she knew that her friends were sticking by her she felt better than she had in weeks, her uniform was freshly pressed and her hair was in a perfect ponytail, overall she was almost back to her normal outside appearance, inside she was a mess of emotions all fighting to have control, spotting Puck she made a bee line down the hallway towards him, she had made a decision last night and was going to follow through right now.

"Hey babe" greeted Puck smiling as she walked up to him determined, Puck smirking at how hot she looked in her tight uniform, taking a deep breath Rachel reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him soundly on the lips hard, shocked Puck failed to respond straight away before he realised that the women that loved him was kissing him and responded thankfully, practically lifting her off her feet he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, his lips moving against hers, loving how blissfully soft those lips were.

Rachel pulled back gasping for breath "you waited to respond" she stated a little worried

"You surprised me, trust me from now on I'll be kissing you back before you even realise that you're kissing me" he smirked, pulling her lips back to his kissing her again, ignoring the looks and whispers of everyone around them, pausing to catch his breath again he leant his forehead against hers "I thought that everything that's happened meant that...?" he tried to finish the sentence but didn't know how.

"That we would take a back seat" Rachel finished for him "I decided I need something good, this is good and I want it, and well I love you"

"I love you too babe, and I want this more than anything, I have for months" Rachel kissed him again happily; they walked to homeroom hand in hand, both with huge grins on their faces.

Later on in free period glee practise Rachel hurried in to take her seat not really feeling like singing still, Eli and Santana sat on either side of her, Puck still sleeping in the nurses office after math, so no one expected him to be there "I don't want to sing" she whispered, not noticing that Quinn was absent as well

"Then don't Sweet's" Eli assured "its fine if you don't want to sing"

Mr Schuester walked into the room happily, clapping his hands together "hey guys" he greeted "Rachel can I have a word?"

"No" Rachel replied to the shock of everyone in the room

"Rachel please, you need to talk to me"

"No I don't"

"You need to"

"No I don't" insisted Rachel her conflicting emotions solidifying into anger "leave it alone Mr Schuester"

"Rachel I just think that you need to, or see Miss Pillsbury"

Rachel's short fuse snapped as Mr Schuester insisted yet again that she needed to talk to someone, like he knew her "I said leave it Mr Schuester" she snapped jumping to her feet "stop insisting that you actually know me, you don't, I do not need you to start playing the caring adult, when you don't actually care, you have exhibited it a number of times, every time you make me work twice as hard for a solo, or tell me I want my future too much, so please for the love of all that is holy stop insisting that I need something because I FUCKING don't" Rachel hissed out

"Look at our resident diva throwing another fit" snipped Kurt

"Oh Fuck off Kurt, you have no idea what the hell is going on so maybe you could back off a little" Rachel snapped, Eli jumping to his feet to wrap an arm around Rachel's shoulder trying to calm her down

"Rach Sweet's just leave it, he's not worth it" he whispered into her hair wishing that Puck was there to help him, as he saw Kurt get to his feet

"Oh no you did not just say that to me?" he shrieked

"Go on Kurt, go on why don't you tell me what's going on in my life? Like I don't know? it's my life, but please go on tell me, please" she added sneeringly, Kurt faltered at the look of disgust and anger on Rachel's face, as well as the rest of the people in the room, even those who didn't know what was Rachel going through, just that she was. "No, no I didn't think so" Rachel snapped "My dad? My dad Mark is dead and he" she nodded at Mr Schuester "keeps insisting I talk about it, well that and the fact that my other dad is in a coma, so learn to shut up and back off Kurt, because you're not fucking gossip girl" she finished marching from the room and slamming the door behind her.

"I didn't know" Kurt said quietly

"That was kind of the point she didn't want people suddenly feeling sorry for her and trying to be her friend" Eli explained before following his best friend out of the room, Santana and Brit glared at Kurt evilly

"I'll say sorry" he promised "at lunch I'll say sorry"

Rachel walked into the cafeteria feeling calmer than she had earlier, after Eli had followed her he had let her scream and exercise her frustration away, helping her perfect a new cheerleading routine, tossing her up when she needed to back flip from a height. Eli walked beside her as they walked into the cafeteria glad that Rachel was calmer, Rachel looked over at her best friend and smiled "thank you"

"No problem, it's kind of my job" Eli smiled

"You know what I really want to do?" Eli shook his head "go catch some waves, I miss surfing"

"We can go back at break, catch some waves, see the gang"

"Sounds good" Rachel smiled as she headed towards their usual table where the football and basketball jocks and cheerleaders sat.

On the other side of the cafeteria Quinn was pissed, Rachel had disappeared after their fight, and since then everyone had been whispering about her, thinking she was responsible for the new golden girls disappearance, now seeing her so boldly making her way over to the table she had once ruled with an iron fist Quinn felt her anger boiling to the surface again, especially as Eli was right there with her, and Finn, her boyfriend who was obviously in love with Rachel, but Quinn couldn't accept that. Finn was hers in Quinn's mind Rachel had to be stealing him from her, not that other way around, it didn't matter what Rachel had said she was lying, she had to be doing this because things like losing your boyfriend or your Cheerio because of your own mistakes didn't happen to Quinn Fabray.

Seeing everyone greeting Rachel so warmly, when Quinn knew she was Manhands pissed Quinn of even more, getting to her feet she ignored Kurt and Mercedes warning her to leave Rachel alone today, she stalked across the cafeteria towards Rachel swiftly "Manhands" she said loudly, causing everyone to growl at her "still trying to steal Finn?" she asked.

Rachel sighed loudly her anger making another appearance today, sick of defending herself from Quinn, especially when she had already admitted that she like Noah and wasn't after Finn so many times before, deciding that she was finally going to make this the final time she was attacked, she pushed back her chair and climbed up on it before climbing on the table, not caring that she was giving the boys a view up her skirt and her red spanks, as they had all seen it before when she flipped on the field.

"Right can I have everyone's attention please" she said loudly projecting her voice like she did when she sang, causing the cafeteria to fall silent "I would like this all to be on record so Jacob your allowed to tape this, and I would like it to be posted on your blog, I Rachel Berry do not want to go out with Finn Hudson, I have no desire to 'steal' him from Quinn Fabray, in fact I am happily in a relationship with Noah Puckerman, so please Quinn" she added turning towards the blonde "leave me the hell alone" she finished climbing off the table into Noah's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update! Hope the chapter is ok, I put off writing my essay for you all so please review :D xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, the plot and the OC's**

Chapter 16 Building Bridges

Finn flushed with embarrassment as Rachel climbed off the table into her boyfriends arms, Quinn also embarrassed hurried away from the table as the cafeteria burst into laughter at Rachel's declaration, Jacob already uploading it as they laughed. Rachel settled onto Puck's lap, grinning as he kissed her, happy that she had been so open and frank about their relationship as well as standing up to Quinn finally.

Swallowing his pride Kurt hurried up to the jock table reluctantly "Rachel can I have a word?" he asked, he was doing it now why the cafeteria was still buzzing so that he could apologise for what he said and not have it announced to the student body, he knew Rachel was actually a very private person.

"Of course" Rachel agreed slipping off Puck's lap and following him out of the crowd around the table

"I'm sorry" he muttered "I just was so annoyed at you"

"You were annoyed because you thought I wanted Finn weren't you?" asked Rachel shrewdly, looking sheepish Kurt nodded miserably for some reason he just couldn't get over the tall dumb jock "it's ok Kurt, I'm sorry I snapped, I'm just annoyed that people keep insisting I talk about it, that's not me" smiling Rachel hugged Kurt lightly still not entirely comfortable with him but understanding him a little more now.

Letting Kurt make his way back to the relieved Mercedes Rachel hurried after Quinn, feeling slightly guilty for embarrassing her so publically, even if Quinn had done it to her so many times before, finding her in the choir room Rachel closed to the door silently and made her way over to the blonde who was crying on the risers.

Sighing Rachel settled down next to her and pulled her into her arms "I'm assuming you and Finn's relationship hasn't improved" she said as Quinn's sobbing settled down, Quinn numbly shook her head "I really don't want him Quinn, and you know what? You don't need him either, if he makes you feel this bad and this self conscious then he is not good for you, and his behaviour in recent months has been despicable he doesn't deserve you"

Rachel held Quinn tightly as her words sunk in, she knew they weren't anything new and that Quinn already knew everything she had already said but didn't want to admit it.

"Finn's all I got" Quinn muttered "I don't have any friends"

"Remember when I told you that glee was going to be the only thing you had left? It means that you have everyone in glee, we are your friends, I was always prepared to be your friend and so is everyone else, you just need to stop inflicting the blame for the mistakes you have done on everyone else" Rachel told the blonde hugging her a little tighter "and I owe you an apology I shouldn't have blown up like I did, I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel apologised looking down in sadness.

"I deserved it" Quinn replied "are you really my friend? Even after everything I did?"

"Yes" Rachel promised helping Quinn to her feet "and as your friend? Get rid or you douche bag of a boyfriend who keeps cheating on you" she ordered making Quinn laugh and nod her agreement "and come to the game tonight, we'll go to the party together" Rachel ordered not letting her protest before she led them from the choir room arm in arm to the shock of the student body.

Quinn sat on the bleachers watching with Tina as Rachel and the squad congratulated the boys, she glanced at her now ex boyfriend who was glaring up at her, she had been too much of a chicken to break up with him face to face so she had slipped a note into his locker, seeing his face she knew he had got it. Rachel rushed up to the two girls ignoring the wolf whistles from the boys as her skirt flounced up and down, Puck grinning as the boys slapped him on the back not for his winning basket but his hot girlfriend.

"Come on" Rachel ordered excitedly grabbing their hands and leading them down to Eli and Puck, happy that Rachel was happy they had easily accepted that Rachel and Quinn were now friends; Eli swung his arms around Tina and Quinn's shoulders leading them to his car to drive them to the party.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel protectively, he knew that the happiness she was showing everyone was forced, and also knew about her blow up in glee "you ok babe?" he asked kissing her lightly "I talked to everyone who was in glee including Finn and they aren't going to tell anyone what you said, they know you are a very private person"

"I'm ok, and thank you, I know they are going to find out soon enough but I don't want to share everything with the people who only a few months ago were helping to make my life hard" Rachel took a deep breath before continuing "it's dad's funeral on Sunday will..will you..will"

"Of course I'm coming" he assured her, pulling her tight to his body again as he led the way to his truck "and I'm coming with you tomorrow to the hospital to visit Leon, it's time I introduced myself as your boyfriend" he continued firmly. He knew that Rachel and her brothers visited their father every day talking to him about their day and begging him to wake up, Rachel smiled inwardly that he was being so sweet and understanding; climbing into his truck she leaned over and kissed him again.

The part was the usual after game party; no drama like last time, Quinn attached herself to Rachel much to Puck's chagrin, on one hand because then he couldn't make out with his girlfriend, but a bigger part was because he was worried that she would ignore her own problems like she always did.

Rachel was dragged onto the dance floor by Mike and Matt dancing around happily with them, knowing this was their way of trying to make her feel better, they had both been shocked to hear her situation in glee and were determined to help her in any way they could.

Puck turned to Quinn and muttered everything that had happened to Rachel since the last party under his breath, Quinn paled as she realised just how difficult a time Rachel was having "I'm sorry" she apologised to Puck

"That's ok I just don't want her to start ignoring her own problems again, she needs to deal with this properly again, telling you means you know why she acted the way she did and that you'll back off because she doesn't need your fucking drama being thrown at her" he finished not caring that he sounded like an asshole.

Sunday

Rachel stood with her brothers the tears sliding down her face silently, she was waiting for the graveside service for her father to begin; Noah stood next to her his suit sitting perfectly his mom and sister there as well. As one body the rest of the glee club arrived on the other side of the grave, which was already surrounded by friends and colleagues of Mark Berry.

Rachel smiled weakly as they stood there with Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, everyone had taken care to dress smartly in black and grey, Mark had always been careful to look as smart as he could, everyone at his funeral was unconsciously doing the same in his memory.

The service went by in a blur to Rachel, the wake later on in the house was uncomfortable as she knew it would be, finally escaping from everyone who was fussing around her, entering the family room she found the glee club sitting around eating some of the food that had descended on the family, mostly casseroles "at least someone is eating that" she said wryly walking over to sit on Noah's lap "thank you for coming" she added as Noah wrapped his arms around her.

"No need to thank us" Eli assured her, Jess nodding her agreement leaning over to hug Rachel

"Yeah diva" Mercedes said "we are here for you always" she promised, Rachel smiled weakly snuggling back into Noah's arms glad that they were here for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry about the awful time between updates Real Life! Hope you enjoy though :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, the plot and Jess and Eli**

Chapter 17 Hope

Rachel pulled into her usual parking spot on Monday, slipping from her car she grabbed her bag and headed towards the front entrance, smiling lightly at the few people who shouted out hello's to her, still not comfortable with her new found popularity, she couldn't really understand what the difference between being in glee and a cheerleader was, and as such was not content with being the bitchy cheerleader everyone else on the squad channelled.

Puck grinned as Rachel walked into school her usual distracted look on her face, but he was still worried that she hadn't been singing lately, both of her brothers had mentioned that she still wasn't singing and he was worried what that meant. His hot girlfriend walked towards him in her tight uniform, though he did miss her plaid skirts and knee socks, Puck leaned down and kissed Rachel good morning as she opened her locker "Hey babe"

"Good morning Noah" Rachel greeted pulling out her books "We had some good news late last night" she told him smiling a true smile for the first time "We went to the hospital and the doctors said dad has been responding more in the last 24 hours, apparently it's a really good sign"

"Aww babe that rocks" Noah said smiling "bet you can't wait to go see him now"

"Yes; it's unfortunate but none of us can be there until later today. Ethan has a job interview, Damian has an extremely important test that he had to travel back to college for and I have school, plus Cheerio practise"

Noah pulled Rachel into his arms and hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her forehead, happy that she was so happy for the first time in so long.

"Come with us tonight?" asked Rachel shyly her head buried in the crook of his neck, not really liking that she was relying on someone so much, but unable to not ask him.

"Course babe, we'll drive there after practise" Noah said, he lifted her chin and kissed her firmly on the lips "I'm there for you always remember that" he ordered, wrapping his arm around her waist to lead her to homeroom.

Rachel exited her shower stall after practise, wrapping her towel around her she twisted her hair up into a crocodile clip, before entering the locker room, where Puck sat smirking on one of the benches

"Noah!" she exclaimed pulling her towel tighter, Noah smirked as she continued to walk into the locker room despite her towel

"What babe? You didn't think I was fully reformed did you?" he smirked, closing his eyes so she could dress in private, Rachel hurried to her locker and pulled on a pair of Capri pants and t shirt "right time up" Noah said opening his eyes, his face falling when he realised she actually had gotten dressed in the minute or two he had allowed her, Rachel laughed and pulled on her sneakers, pulling a hair through her wet locks quickly before twisting it up again.

Coming up behind his girlfriend Puck dropped a kiss onto her exposed neck, running his arms down her arms, he could feel the goose bumps the cold locker room had given her, and he pulled of his jacket and helped her into it. Dropping a kiss on her upturned lips and face he wrapped his arms around her waist and staying behind her walked her out of the locker room, snagging her back pack with one hand, and swinging it on his shoulder.

He helped her into his truck, leaving her car in the parking lot, and drove her towards the hospital holding her hand tightly, her worry etched on her face, entering the hospital swiftly they were greeted by her brothers and made their way to their dads room.

"Hey daddy" Rachel greeted kissing her father on the cheek, replacing the flowers in his room with the ones Damian had brought. Puck hovered at the door uncomfortable with intruding in the family, Ethan and Damian sat down, Rachel perching on Ethan's lap chatting to her dad and brothers.

Looking up to see Noah hovering she smiled and waved him over, gesturing to the chair next to her that was still empty he sat down in it and grabbed her hand.

Talking with her and her brothers, while they waited for the doctor who arrived a hour later "Hi guys" he greeted as he checked the vitals "So we have some good news for you, the tests of shown that your father is exhibiting brain function, and is responding to stimulus, the best thing now is to just keep talking to him, it's the best I can offer you, but this is really good news in the long run"

Rachel beamed up at the doctor, holding onto this small piece of good news with all her heart, letting it warm her, looking at her brothers she could see the same determination on their faces, Ethan thanked the doctor and hugged his sister tight to his body, dragging Damian into a hug as well, and to his surprise Puck as well, all four of them hugged ecstatically holding onto those slim words of comfort to bandage the wound that had been inflicted.

They left the hospital an hour later, Noah swinging by the school so Rachel could get her car, before following her to her house; he pulled into the large driveway and hopped out of the car, walking up to the porch where Ethan was sitting again, a cigarette dangling from his fingers.

"Hey Puck, staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind"

"Nah course not, invite the family actually, Damian is cooking enough food to feed a small army"

"Yeah cool I'll invite my mom now" Puck said pulling his phone out of his pocket, calling his mom as he climbed the porch steps with Rachel already inside setting the dining room table, his mom agreed to come, but said that his sister was staying at the sitters tonight, before her late night shift at the hospital.

Ten minutes later Diane pulled up and was greeted by Ethan before being led into the house, greeting all of them warmly, hugging Rachel tight leading her to the table where Damian was placing a large dish of enchiladas, sitting down they dug into the large plate of food, talking about the good news they had received that day.

"I'm sorry Rachel I just realised I don't know your father's name" Diane apologised

"Leon" Damian answered as Rachel took a large bite "I have to get back to college full time soon" he continued to the group "Rach, Et temple tomorrow? We missed it on Saturday" he asked not noticing the wince pass over Puck's face as his mothers face lit up.

"You are Jewish?" she asked excitedly, visions of Noah marrying Rachel a good Jewish girl dancing in front of her face, mystified by her ecstatic reaction to such a simple statement the three Berry's nodded in reply, now seeing Noah wince as his mother's smile grew wider. Quickly changing the subject to sport Damian and Ethan fell into a conversation about basketball with the relieved Puck as Rachel carried out the dinner plates, saying goodbye to Diane on her way to work.

Rachel cleaned up quickly while her boyfriend and brothers bonded over sports, smiling as they argued over ESPN Rachel headed upstairs, she had a shower quickly and dressed in her usual pyjamas, hanging Noah's letter jacket over her desk chair, but pulling his sweatshirt that he had left before on, getting into bed she opened her book and waited for Noah to come join her.

Which he did an hour later, opening the door he found his girlfriend sitting up in her bed wearing his sweatshirt, smirking he stripped quickly and joined her in the bed, unable to restrain himself from taking her in his arms, Rachel settled back into his arms, leaning back against his chest continuing to read as he switched the TV on. Both sighed inwardly at the comfortableness they had succeeded in making, loving how easy it was for them to just simply exist together.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ok I had my first bad review **** made me all sad for a while, but then I got two good ones so :D happy RavenWolf back :D hope you enjoy the new chapter and the return of crazy :D**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... do I really need to repeat this everytime? I only own Jess and Eli and the Plot, and my laptop, Not Glee!**

Chapter 18 Crazy

Rachel sat at her father's bedside holding his hand tightly "it's so odd daddy, here I am this suddenly popular girl, with a boyfriend even! And all I can think is that the other shoe is going to drop soon, I'm firmly aware that I am not perfect, and my natural tendencies to over think and speak to much, not to mention my articulate vocabulary and driven personality are going to drive all my new found friends away."

She shifted her seat closer to her father and gripped his hand a little tighter "please wake up daddy" she begged "I need your good advice, I need your help to let me find the balance between being the perfect person I am showing everyone and the real me that I hide, daddy please" she sobbed "please wake up" she cried as the tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Puck parked his car in the parking lot of the hospital grabbing the bag his mom had left at home from the passenger seat, swinging into the hospital he automatically made his way up to the nurses' station, knowing his mom moved around the hospital a lot.

"Hey Sandra" he greeted "any idea where my mom is?"

"Hey hun, she's up on long term care, near where that friends of yours dad is" she explained before being paged.

Puck made his way upstairs and found his mom standing outside a familiar room, tears in her eyes, glancing at the door he recognised it as Leon Berry's room, feeling his heart rise in his throat he sprinted to it fearing the worst. Instead he found his mom gazing at his girlfriend sobbing at her father's bedside the constant beeping of the machines showing he was still alive, blindly handing his mother the bag she had requested he went to his girlfriend, gathering her in his arms as she continued to beg

"Please daddy, please wake up" she sobbed clinging to Noah as he rubbed her back with the palm of his hand "please I need you" she cried clinging to Noah even more as she buried her head into his chest.

Noah held Rachel to his chest as she sobbed into him, wishing that he could do something to help her, he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could pulling her tight to his body, shifting her body so that she sat across his lap. Whispering reassurances in her ear he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder, humming Sweet Caroline under his breath, he let her sob, her breath evening as she listened to what he was humming.

"Its ok babe, its ok" he told her "its ok" he started to sing in a low tone, feeling her relax against him as the words of Sweet Caroline invaded her brain. Noah waited for her to join in with his singing, but Rachel simply laid her head on his shoulder letting his low voice sooth her.

Taking a deep breath Noah gathered his courage "Maybe you should sing to your dad" he suggested, feeling the recoil his words inflicted on his girlfriend, numbly Rachel shook her head "think about it baby" he ordered "you always sang at home, it's one of the things he'll recognise most"

"I can't" she sobbed "dad always supported my singing, without him, without Mark, I can't sing" she told him almost trying to convince herself rather than Noah

"Yes you can Rach, you will sing again" he told her, hearing that tone in her voice "it may take a while, but you can't forget something that has always been a part of you, remember when you told me that you started singing and dancing to have a life separate life from your history? If you stop singing your real dad wins, you lose the one thing that has kept you together. Don't let that happen Rachel, you're so strong"

Rachel sat in his arms hearing the truth in his words, the whole reason she was who she was, was because she had turned to singing and dancing to escape a world of pain that had been inflicted on her "I know" she mumbled "but it doesn't feel right yet" she told him

"It will soon gorgeous, but if it doesn't yet don't force it" he assured her kissing her on the forehead, picking her up in his arms to carry her from the room, instinctively knowing that she couldn't stay there any longer.

His mom smiled at him with pride as he carried her out of the room, nodding to his mom he handed her his car keys so she could drive herself home at the end of the shift, carrying her out of the hospital, he ignored the looks he was receiving he headed towards her new black Porsche.

Placing her in the passenger seat he slid into the driving seat with a grin he couldn't contain, Rachel laughed at the dazed expression on his face as she belted up "It's just a car Noah" she told him.

Noah grinned at her and put the key in the ignition "yeah but it's a Porsche! This is amazing, where did you get it anyway?"

"Ethan was looking after it for me from my dad's, it's silly but I feel close to them driving it, knowing it was the last thing they bought for me" she explained as he started it up and pulled out of the parking spot.

"I get that Rach, my truck was my dad's" he said quietly "it's the one thing I know he loved"

Wordlessly Rachel placed her hand on Noah's thigh as he drove her home, knowing how sensitive Noah was about his father, Noah glanced down at the hand that was resting on him, he smirked knowing that he would love to do this for the rest of his life, simply having her to hold his hand while he drove was such a little thing but made him feel so much.

He pulled into her driveway, again finding Ethan on the porch smoking, Rachel hopped from the car, walking up to her brother, plucking the cigarette from his hand she took one deep drag before handing it back to him.

"Tough time at the hospital?" Ethan asked already knowing the answer, himself unable to face his father after temple; Rachel nodded and headed into the house, Noah following her, clasping Ethan's hand in hello as he passed.

Noah followed his girlfriend into her room, as she pulled at her jacket off; she grabbed her shorts and tank top and ducked into her closet to change into her pyjamas as Noah stripped to his boxers, slipping into her bed, a bed he had almost started to call theirs. Rachel hurried to her bed, Noah appreciating the tight bed clothes she slept in and the way it hugged her curves, opening his arms to her, he let her burrow her cold body into him. Smiling again at the perfectness of holding Rachel in his arms, Noah wrapped himself around her frame as they fell back into a now common routine of Rachel reading and him watching TV.

The next day at glee practise Rachel sat in her seat next to her friends as once again she watched Finn both mess up a dance step, and miss a note, wincing and practically growling in frustration she jumped to her feet.

"For God's sake" she cursed walking to him, grabbing his hands she showed him through the step that he kept messing up "this is not rocket science Finn" she told him, as he grinned sheepishly, then practically pushing both Mr Schue and the piano player out of the way she played a series of scales that she forced him to sing to.

Sitting together Eli and Puck smirked as the old Rachel reared her head, they fist bumped in thanks that Rachel was normalizing after such a tragic few weeks. The glee club broke into applause as Finn finally hit the note that he had been struggling with "finally!" Rachel exclaimed getting up and grabbing his music sheets, making a quick note on it she handed it back "try again" she ordered her tone not allowing any discussion on the matter.

Finn flushed in embarrassment, feeling out of sorts that he had lost Quinn the weekend before and she was still refusing to talk to him, and that Rachel had just ripped him a new one in front of everyone.

Rachel cued the music and turned to him expectantly, grinding her teeth in frustration as he missed his opening note, turning to her glee advisor she could see the common indecisiveness on his face, growling Rachel snatched the music sheets from Finn's hands

"Eli here now" she ordered, scrambling to his feet Eli rushed to her side, knowing better than to argue with Rachel when she was in this mood "sing" she continued, throwing a dirty look at Finn when he mumbled under his breath.

Taking a deep breath Eli began the opening cords of If Everyone Cared by Nickelback, he hit the note perfectly as it began and the glee club nodded in response to the silent question as to who was a better lead.

"That's perfect Rachel" Mr Schue gushed taking back the initiative

"I know" Rachel sniffed going back to sit down, maybe she didn't feel like signing but she could still help. Puck grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, welcoming the return of the glee crazy Rachel.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N One Shot up for my 210****th**** Reviewer :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot :D**

Chapter 19 Lilah Tov

Rachel mindlessly went through her routine for the fifth time under the watchful eye of Coach Sylvester; her crazy smile was plastered on her face, purely for the benefit of her coach who demanded that the cheer leaders on her team actually be cheerful, inside though her body felt the weight of fear and anxiousness that her father's condition continued to inflict on her. After finally being dismissed Rachel dressed into her second uniform after her shower, and exited the locker room in the same disjointed mood she had been in all week. Vaguely noticing her boyfriend exiting the boy's locker room in front of her she kissed him and let herself lean into his body as he led her to homeroom.

Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and looked down at her in worry; her distracted and detached mood had persisted for days. Her and her brothers had been keeping an almost constant presence by Leon's bedside, talking to him until they were hoarse, and still he didn't wake up. Hence Rachel's constant worry that he never would wake up, and distracted mood, looking down at her he could see the constant bags under eyes looking deeper than ever, he had not been able to sleep beside her in the last week, so he didn't know how well she was sleeping, from the look of her it wasn't much.

Deciding then and there that he had to be with her tonight he grabbed his phone and texted his mom to tell her, stopping with a lurch as Rachel grabbed him suddenly

"Uh!" he grunted "What's up babe?" he asked massaging his shoulder discreetly

"Let's skip" she said

"Hospital?" he asked knowingly, not waiting for an answer he led the way out of school and towards his truck, glad he had picked her up this morning, texting Eli that they were going he helped her into the passenger seat. Getting in he let her scoot right up next to him and started the car, quickly driving the familiar route to the hospital, Rachel gripping his hand hard as it rested in her lap. Pulling into a parking spot, he turned the car off and tilted Rachel's face to look up at him, kissing her on the lips he helped her out of the car and led her to her dads room.

Entering the long term care ward in her uniform for the first time Rachel was once again oblivious to the looks she received from the male nurses, Puck however scowled and deliberately threw his arm around her shoulders tossing a smirk at them. Completely oblivious Rachel entered her dads room, where her brothers were already sitting talking, greeting them with a small smile Rachel climbed up on the bed next to her father, kneeling at the foot of his bed, not talking.

Staring intently at her dad she failed to hear her boyfriend talk to her brothers, ever since Noah had mentioned singing to her father it had been praying on her mind as she decided if she was ready or not to start singing. Staring at the man who had effectively saved her life, she knew she had to try, she would do anything to get him back, even if it meant singing again, something she could only admit to herself she was missing. Taking a deep breath she began to softly sing Lilah Tov, a Jewish lullaby Leon had sung to help her sleep when they first moved in with the Berry's.

Noah stopped talking as Rachel began to sing; even though it was quiet he was so in tune to her that he had heard her straight away. Hiding his smile of triumph he glanced over at her brothers who we smiling as well, Damian joined in lightly and climbed up next to his sister holding her hand, joining in as well, Ethan and Noah crowded around the bed singing. All of them failing to recognise the increase in beeping on the heart monitor, as well the doctor rushing in to check on them, moving silently the doctor quickly checked his patient's vitals and recognised an increase in Leon's reactions.

The lullaby came to end and Rachel gazed intently at her father, her shoulders slumping as he continued to sleep, Noah held her shoulders, hating the look of defeat on her face, crying again Rachel buried her head into her brothers shoulder.

"It was working" the doctor told the crushed family quietly, Ethan glanced at the doctor sharply as Noah and Damian hurried to console Rachel "his brain function reaction increased, in fact all his vitals increased"

Hearing the doctor's words, Rachel turned back to her father and began singing again this time singing Taking Chances, blowing away the doctor at the power behind her voice. Noah perched himself on the bed and held Rachel's hand as she sang, giving any kind of support he could, not noticing the crowd they were attracting, as the staff popped their heads in, as Rachel's voice wove around the floor.

Hours later Rachel continued to sing, her voice hoarse, but she refused to give up, slipping from the room Noah left Rachel to her brothers and hurried out of the hospital to call Eli, noting the time he saw that it was time for Glee.

"Hey dude how's it going?" Eli greeted, putting the phone on speaker so that everyone in glee could hear "everyone is here"

"Hey guys" Puck greeted "It's not going great to be honest, Rachel started to sing again"

"That's great though" interrupted Brit and San

"Yeah I know, but now she's singing herself hoarse trying to wake up her dad, she won't stop" Puck rubbed his hawk in frustration "I know she needs him to wake up but its killing me seeing her d o this to herself"

"That sounds awful" Quinn said shyly

"It is" he replied shortly "it fucking sucks even more because they know Leon can hear her, and he just won't wake up" he snapped off, punching a wall in frustration

"How do they know?" asked Tina

"His brain functions increase or something" Puck answered lamely "I should get back in there, just needed a break and thought you would want to know what's going on"

"Thanks for calling dude" Eli said

"Yeah we did want to know" Mike said quickly

"Keep us up to date" Matt said as well, both boys had decided that they needed to make a decision on whose side they were on, and Rachel was going through such a tough time.

"I will" Puck promised, snapping his phone closed.

The glee club stood around in silence, even those who had been on the outs with her recently wanted to offer their support for the strong determined brunette that was so central to their group.

"I got a plan" Quinn said suddenly, everyone looked at her quizzically "remember when I was going through a crappy time? Rachel organised that song for me, we should do the same for her, we haven't been much of a team lately, but we need to show her we are there for her"

"That does sound good" Kurt said "truthfully I have been awful to Rachel recently, more so than she deserved, we should do something for her"

San, Brit and Eli glared at Kurt's insinuation that Rachel deserved any of it.

"That is a good idea" Mike agreed, also throwing a dirty look at Kurt, he face lit up as Jess walked into the glee room, he was very attracted the petite red head "don't you think Jess? Organising a song for Rachel to show that we are here for her"

"That sounds good, I'm not a very good singer but I can dance, I'd like to be involved"

"Course you can" Mike grinned, Matt rolled his eyes at his best friends obvious flirting, and caught San's eye as she giggled at Mike

Rolling her eyes Quinn turned determinedly to Finn and arched her eyebrow, scoffing Finn left the music room, not willing to be there for Rachel if she was going to make the mistake of dating Puck, or making a laughing stock of him.

Ignoring her ex Quinn turned to the group "Right any ideas?"

Rachel's voice broke finally as the tears continued to roll down her face, his heart breaking for her, Noah gathered her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap, he could feel the rage she was holding in coursing through her body "it didn't work" she croaked, tears of anger welling. Noah looked helplessly up at her brothers completely out of his depth, as much as he wanted to be there for Rachel he didn't know what he could say.

Spotting the look of helplessness and panic on his face, Ethan swept in as only a big brother could and pulled his little sister and youngest sibling into his arms. He wished he could protect her again as he had tried to when he was younger, smoothing his hand down her back, he felt the bumps and ridges of the scars, and felt the familiar rage he felt for his biological dad rise again. Ethan glanced up at Damian who could see the anger etched on his brother's face, glancing at Ethan's hand he understood why, and felt his own anger rise as he rubbed his arms that was covered in cigarette burns.

Turning to his comatose adopted dad Ethan could feel the anger still, and holding Rachel he could feel her anger as well, Noah rubbed his neck in worry again, thinking he should leave the family to themselves for the minute he ducked out of the room to call the glee club again, instead he walked into them in the corridor.

"Hey guys" he said surprised to see them

"We're here for Rachel" Artie said as he wheeled down the hallway

"How is our Rasp-Berry?" asked Matt, borrowing Mike's nickname for her, hearing the nickname Rachel walked out into the corridor, her brothers behind her "there she is" Matt smiled, pulling her to him so he could hug her tightly, everyone crowding around her to hug her and tell her they were there for her.

Eli and Jess hugged Damian and Ethan, as they all crowded into the room, completely ignoring the rules on the number of visitors allowed, Rachel perched herself on her father's bed completely overwhelmed by the response of her friends to be there for her.

"We prepared something for you" Quinn said shyly, setting up a ipod dock in the crowded room. Without any further ado the club burst into a rendition of I'll Be There For You, by the Rembrandts,

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. Sung Artie and they all clapped in time

"Hey protested" Noah at the line about the love life, Rachel laughed and grabbed his hand, lightly singing along

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..

Rachel smiled wryly at Mercedes verse

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

They all sang together, smiling and laughing together

You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great

Sang Kurt

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...

Sung Tina

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

Eli sung sincerely, hopeing she got the message

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

The room burst into applause as they all ended the song, and Rachel laughed happily as she was swept into another round of songs, thanking them all as much as she could she was wowed by the fact that they were here. Noah smiled at the group, nodding in thanks to Eli for coming, while Eli hugged Quinn to his side, noting Puck nodding at him he indicated that it had been the blondes idea, stunned Puck sat back and glanced over at Rachel's dad, whose eyes were fluttering.

"Rachel!" he screamed


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing but the plot, laptop and OC's lol**

Chapter 20 Revive

Rachel hurried to her father's side, her brothers on the other side of the bed, knowing it was a private moment the glee club and Puck left the room, shuffling into the hallway, they passed the doctor who hurried to the room after the alarm had been pressed by Ethan.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked hesitantly, crying with relief as she felt a slight pressure on her hand, where she was clutching his tightly. Looking at her brothers she saw the tears filling in their own eyes in relief, the doctor moved her gently as he took a place up near Leon's head, checking the machines he was hooked up to and removing the incubation tube from his throat.

"He won't be able to respond straight away, but that will change" the doctor told them, as Leon's eyes opened fully, in response to the pain removing the tube had caused, using his pen light he checked the response of his pupils "it's good" he assured the family "he won't have full consciousness for a few days, he'll probably fall asleep again in a few minutes, but they increments of time that he is conscious will increase over the next few days"

"Not like in the movies then?" Damian quipped

The doctor smiled "sorry no, it will take a few days, but he's awake"

The three siblings naturally gravitated towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other they cried with happiness. Smiling a watery grin Rachel hurried into the hallway and the waiting glee club "he's awake" she declared letting herself be swamped by her friends as they crowded round her in happiness.

"That's amazing"

"Fantastic"

"Woo!!!!!!"

"That's Brilliant Babe" Noah said, finally making his way to her side after battling the group to get to his girlfriends side.

Eli wrapped his arms around Quinn in happiness, giddy with joy for his best friend finally getting a part of her life back together after a few tough weeks, the blonde blushed a little, and grinned up at the handsome 17 year old, glancing down Eli grinned even more and pressed a kiss to her head.

Mike mimicked the same action with Jess, the euphoria he felt for Rachel making his usually shy demeanour disappear. Jess grinned and snuggled into him, while holding Tina's hand, in fact the entire group were in some way connected. Crowded around in a big circle, people rested or held hands with each other in some way, showing the healing of the glee club was well underway despite the absence of their male lead.

Rachel dragged away her boyfriend; looking apologetically at her friends she led him around the corner, needing time with just him. Taking her in his arms Noah held her close to his body; he loved how she fit into the curves of his body it always made him feel as if she belonged in his arms, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the unique scent of her.

"I'm so happy for you baby" he murmured

"I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I feel so light" Rachel said her voice still hoarse, pulling back a little she smiled up at her boyfriend, who smiled down at her happily in response. Damian came around the corner smiling happily himself, his eyes filled with tears of joy, pulling out her boyfriend's arms Rachel hugged her brother, following him back to the group, where Ethan was standing talking to everyone.

"Home time nesichah" Ethan smiled "you need some sleep" he told her as she opened her mouth to object "Noah take her home, make her eat and sleep, it's going to be a while before he's fully awake anyway. Go" he ordered.

Rachel opened her mouth to object again, but before she could Noah threw her over his shoulder, pining her short skirt to the back of his thighs with one of his hands, he marched away, everyone laughing as Rachel huffed and beat him with her small fists. Damian and Ethan laughed and waved their sister goodbye, as the glee club followed after them, laughing as Rachel gave up and leant her arm on his shoulder, cradling her chin in her hand.

Puck manhandled her into his truck quickly as they got to the parking lot, feeling like a great weight had also been lifted off his shoulders, grinning like an idiot he rushed around to the driver's seat waving goodbye to the glee team, who Rachel had ordered had to come round to her house tomorrow after school.

He drove her home as she talked a mile a minute about her father finally waking up "and now he's awake, and he can help me prepare for regional's, and Damian can go back to attending Colombia full time, this situation has been extremely detrimental to both his and mine education. Of course we are going to have to explain why Ethan now has power of attorney"

Rachel's mouth snapped shut as she realised exactly why this was such a problem "oh my god he doesn't know about Dad" she declared, her eyes filling with tears of anguish rather than joy, Noah pulled into the driveway, taking her into his arms as the tears tracked down her face.

"Babe one hurdle at a time, let's wait for him to wake up fully before we have to tell him" Noah murmured into her ear "if you over think this now you're just going to freak yourself out, something your stress levels really don't need, so we are going inside you are going to get some grub in your belly, and then go to bed" he said firmly.

Exiting the car he hurried around to her side, helping her out he carried her inside, knowing her being quiet and not arguing right now was due more to her tiredness than actually believing in what he was saying. He put her down at the breakfast bar and heated up some Chinese leftovers, handing her a fork he glared at her until she eat the portion he put in front of her.

Rachel reluctantly eat the plate in front of her, under the intense glare of her boyfriend, finishing her dinner she kissed him lightly "I'm going to have a shower, I'll see you upstairs"

Noah smiled and nodded picking up the plates, taking them to the sink, washing up, the domestic nature of the action not lost on him, and also not unappreciated. He loves that this could be a routine for him for years to come, but he wants the fun back as well, he loves his relationship, but having a little less drama would be nice. Making his way upstairs he grabbed his own shower in the guest bathroom, walking into her room with a towel around his waist he pulled on a pair of clean boxers that he kept in one of her drawers.

Rachel sat in her bed reading again, waiting for her boyfriend to join her as usual, Noah smiled and slid into the bed, smiling a small smirk, _never mind the drama, as long as I get to sleep with this woman for the rest of my life I'm good _he thought, taking her into his arms. Rachel put her book down on her night stand rolling into the warm body beside her as he turned off the light, his arms wrapping around her instinctively.

School went quickly the next day, Rachel happier than she had felt in weeks; everyone followed her home after school, happy to hang out together as they hadn't in so long. Artie and the original gleeks were happy that they were finally rebuilding their friendships, especially Kurt and Mercedes, Quinn smiled as the group walked into the large family room, she was very happy that she was being so easily accepted by her old friends despite everything that she had done.

Settling in on the sofa's and floor, they threw in a DVD, everyone joking around and throwing food as they watched Die Hard, the only film they had been able to agree on, though the girls still moaned a little at the lack of plot. Eli settled down with his back against one of the sofa's arms, Quinn beside him, holding his hand lightly as they missed most of the movie by talking. Eli didn't know exactly why he was drawn to the blonde, but accepted that he was, especially now that her more natural behaviour was coming through after breaking up with Finn.

Hearing the door Rachel hopped up to open the door, opening it with a smile she froze as she saw Finn standing on her porch.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :D I know I always forget to put this here because I reply to all of my reviews, but thank you again :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill....**

Chapter 21 Mending Fences?

"Finn! Hi" Rachel greeted awkwardly at the tall jock on her doorstep, trying to ignore everyone listening in from the living room.

"Hey Rach" Finn greeted "I wanted to come over and say sorry"

"Um ok, I must admit I don't understand why you have been so distant with me lately; I thought you understood that I have been going through a difficult time and that you were my friend"

"I know I'm really sorry" Finn told her "I've been acting like a douche; I should have been there for you I'm really sorry Rach"

Rachel smiled at the uncomfortable boy in front of her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, hunched over a little, a stance commonly seen on Puck if she thought about it. Instead she hugged her friend tightly; glad to have him back in her life.

Quinn and Puck exchanged a glance of disbelief at Finn's apology, as the two people who knew him better than anyone they didn't believe him at all.

Closing the front door Rachel led Finn into the living room, hugging him again briefly before going back to sit with Puck. Everyone else was crowding around Finn happily, except for Puck and Quinn who resolutely stayed where they were, Quinn shifting closer to Eli as he sat back down next to her.

Puck scoffed internally as once again the glee club completely forgave Finn, knowing that if he had done the same thing, treating Quinn badly, or hurting Rachel when she was going through such a difficult time he would have been vilified by the entire club. It seemed that no matter what Finn did he would always be forgiven, just like when he choose football over glee, glancing down at Quinn who was sitting opposite him he could see the exact same thought process working across her own face.

Smiling wryly Quinn shrugged her shoulder and took Eli's hand, clearly telling Puck _There's nothing we can do about it, just accept it_. Nodding his agreement Puck pulled Rachel onto his lap, content in the knowledge that she was his, grinning at him Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, turning back to the group to talk happily with all her friends, happy that she had them all back.

Rachel bounced into Noah's truck the next day, her good mood from the day before continuing as she had been told that her father had gained almost full consciousness, Ethan and Damian had kept a constant presence at his bedside as they waited for him to wake up, as such her and Noah had enjoyed a night alone after the glee club had left.

Noah cooking dinner for her and giving her a massage as they watched a film, after she complained that she was feeling tense after Cheerio practise. After Noah helped her out of his truck they walked hand in hand to the school, stopping in surprise as they found Ethan and Damian leaning against a car waiting for them.

"Hi" she greeted hugging them hello "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with daddy?"

"He's going through some tests at the moment; we wanted to talk about you before we go back" Ethan explained, shaking Noah's hand in hello.

"Ok then" Rachel agreed looking apprehensive

"It's not a huge thing B" Damian assured her "It's just we don't want you to be there when we tell Dad about Pop's"

"What no!" she argued

Ethan hurried to wrap an arm around her shoulders "princess you don't need to be there"

"Yes I do, I do" Rachel cried "he's going to think I don't care if I'm not there"

"No he's not" Ethan insisted "I can't let you be there sis, I wouldn't be looking after you if I did, you are just starting to heal, if I let you be there when we tell dad it's just going to reopen everything"

"He's right sis, we've been talking about this all night, we wouldn't be doing the right thing if we let you be there, it would just rip open the wound that's only just staring to heal, me and Eth aren't about to let that happen. You can come see him after school but right now we are going to tell him once he's finished his tests, should be in a few hours" Damian told her

Not liking it but seeing the stone cold determination on both of her brother's faces that she often mirrored herself, she knew she wouldn't win this argument "fine" she said shortly walking away.

"It is right for her" Ethan said, almost trying to make himself believe it, not used to arguing with his sister

"It is" Noah agreed with them "I'll look after her" he promised, hurrying after his fast moving girlfriend.

The two brothers glanced at each other and got into the car, hating that they were on the outs with her, a position they were not familiar with, growing up in the toxic environment they had called home, meant that they were closer than normal siblings. As such they hadn't gone through the teasing and bullying that others did, and talked every day despite the fact that the two boys had moved out.

Rachel sat in Glee at third free period her mood not improved in any way since this morning, now she was angry that her brothers didn't think she could handle being there for her dad, and worried that Leon would be upset that she wasn't.

Noah watched her as you watch a bomb, just waiting for it to explode, all it needed was the spark, taking her hand in his own he forcibly dragged her out of the room before she could blow up.

"Babe you need to calm down" he told her, holding her shoulders before she could move away "I know you think you need to be there, but you need to think about you, and your dad. Maybe your dad doesn't want you to see him how he's going to react to hearing that his husband is gone? Have you ever thought about that? You were broken when you got back, maybe your dad doesn't need to see you become like that when you tell him about Mark"

"I never thought about that" Rachel admitted quietly

"You brothers are doing this because they love you and are trying to look after you, so you really do need to calm down and enjoy glee, especially as I finally get to hear your beautiful voice again"

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, knowing how uncomfortable he would have felt in admitting that, leaning up she kissed him firmly on the lips "Ok" she agreed lightly, laughing as he looked surprised at her one word sentence. Letting him throw an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the room, she accepted the music sheets Mr Schue was offering to her and sat back down in her chair, reading over the sheets for Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, where Mr Schue had given her lead

"Let's run it" the teacher said happily clapping his hands together.

Rachel got to her feet wandering who was singing the male lead to such a romantic song

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming

Sang Puck to Rachel moving closer to her to take her hand, spinning her around as she started her verse

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender****  
****I could stay lost in this moment forever**

Rachel replied

_Well, every moment spent with you__  
__Is a moment I treasure_

The group sang together_  
_  
_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
**And I just wanna stay with you****  
****In this moment forever, forever and ever**

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**I don't wanna miss one smile****  
****I don't wanna miss one kiss**  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
_And stay here in this moment__  
__For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__Don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__'Cause I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__'Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Puck finished holding Rachel tight to his body, smiling down at her, kissing her gently on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Please let me know if you all are liking this story still :D happiness back in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Same MO as always only own the plot and OC's not Glee :(**

Chapter 22 Happiness

Rachel swung her hips and shook her pompoms as part of the squad, running past dribbling the ball Puck caught her eye and smirked passing it to Eli he pulled his head back into the game, his grin stretching across his face he ran the length of the court, his smile only faltering as he caught Finn grinning at Rachel as well.

Shaking off the feeling, Puck glanced one more time at the line of cheerleaders and met Rachel's radiant smile, the brunette not even registering Finn's smile. Puck felt his heart swell at the near perfect relationship he and Rachel shared at the moment, glancing at the time he wished that the game was over, it was a Saturday afternoon game, and tonight Rachel and he were going to go on a date, finally bringing back the fun.

The buzzer finally went as the game ended, McKinley winning again to the joy of the crowd, the team celebrating with the Cheerio's who flooded the court and the fans from the bleachers. Puck grinned as his girlfriend literally jumped him, her legs wrapping around his hips her arms around his neck, Puck smirked and boosted Rachel up his hands on her waist in deference to the crowd around them otherwise they would definitely be on her ass.

The couple enthusiastically kissed each other, completely oblivious to the crowd milling around them, ignoring the heckling and wolf whistles of everyone around them they continued to kiss passionately. Eli, Matt and Mike grinned evilly and picked up the ice bucket silently, before making their way to the couple and tipping it over their heads.

Rachel gasped in shock and pulled back as the icy water travelled down her face and soaked her thoroughly, Puck growled as he helped Rachel back onto his feet as the water soaked his uniform. Bursting into laughter Rachel tipped her head back and laughed along with the crowd as Puck grinned sheepishly

"It looked like you needed cooling down" Eli quipped laughing

"Oh dear that was the most clichéd line" Rachel told him wrapping an arm around Puck's waist

"Yeah completely ruined it" Puck agreed laughing

"Sorry" Eli apologised insincerely.

Everyone laughed as the glee club and Jess came together at the end of the game and hung out at the foot of the bleachers as the crowd exited the gym. Puck glanced around at the group of people as Rachel lent against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight to his body.

He glanced around again at the group and was stunned at the fact he had such a close group of friends, Eli, Matt and Mike were his boys, especially Eli, while his girl had made real friends in San and Brit despite their history and Jess was there for her always. It's not that they weren't friends with the rest of the group it was that they were just closer to those six that had been there from the start.

"How's your dad?" asked Artie

"He's good, he's coming home soon probably next week at some point, he has been conscious for longer stretches of time in the last two days, and the doctors are confident that he will be make a full recovery"

"That's brill" Finn said smiling at the brunette

"Does he know about Mark?" asked Eli, his arm tossed casually around Quinn's shoulders.

"Yes" Rachel said looking down "D and Eth told Daddy yesterday morning and I saw him after school, he's crushed, but relieved that he has woken up especially because he knows how much we need him. He has decided that we are going to have a party as soon as he is feeling better, both to celebrate Dad's life, he said that Mark deserves to be remembered in the best possible way, and also to celebrate being a family again"

Puck tilted her head up to look her in the eye, kissing her lightly "that's a great idea" he told her

"Well I'm glad you think so seeing as everyone in glee is invited, and my Daddy said I should warn you about a grilling" Rachel told him laughing at his expression as Puck blanched, the blood draining from his face in fear.

"Leon is lovely" Jess assured him cuddling into Mike a little more "in fact the person you need to be scared about the most is Damian, he's been pretty chill because of all the stuff going on but he will freak if you mess up and hurt Rachel"

Everyone laughed again as Puck paled even more, Rachel smoothed the frown lines on his head with a smile "don't worry" she whispered "I trust you so will my dad, I was only teasing you" Puck smiled and kissed her again.

"Right loser's I'm taking my girl on a date" Puck told them nodding goodbye to everyone "plus my uniform is still soaked as is Rach's"

Everyone said goodbye as the couple walked away, all of them except Finn smiling at the cuteness of the couple nicknamed Puckleberry as well at the fact that Rachel was so much happier since Thursday, which was making Puck easier to handle as well.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Puck threw Rachel a towel as they climbed into his truck, laughing as it hit her in the face, Rachel ripped it off her face and scowled at her boyfriend, Puck smiled before pulling her to him determinedly, using the towel in her hands to help dry her. Rachel smiled and put her arms above her head indicating that she wanted him to pull her tight cheerleading top off; Noah smiled and grabbed the hem of her top to pull it off, pulling it off her swiftly, he felt his stomach drop as he realised she wasn't wearing a vest top underneath .

Rachel smiled shyly and kissed her boyfriend, not believing her own courage and that she was letting him take her top off in the front of his truck in the school parking lot.

Puck smiled at her nervous expression, reaching into the back he pulled out a hoodie and helped her into it "let's get home, I don't want to be rushed" he told her kissing her on the nose before scooting back into the driving seat and started the car.

"That's our date? Making out?" Rachel asked laughing

"Well not really" Puck mumbled "though that will be part of it, cos we aint really done that" he said blushing a little at how unbaddass he sounded "you know not that I mind it's just your so hot and I've been waiting to have you underneath me, running my hands down that steaming hot body of yours" he stated finding his baddassness again.

Rachel grinned and scooted closer to him moving to the middle seat of the truck cab running her hands along his thigh her breath tickling his ear "drive faster then" she ordered huskily "and I'll order takeout for dinner, I don't need a posh date I need you"

Puck groaned and shifted gear to increase his speed "god your fantastic" he moaned

"And brothers aren't home all night, Indian, Thai, Chinese or Pizza?" she asked her hand continuing to run along his thigh getting higher and higher, causing Puck's stomach to clench even more especially at her words.

"Indian" he answered hoarsely

"Ok" Rachel said brightly moving away to grab her cell and call her usual Indian restaurant. Puck moaned as she moved away from him, this time in regret, but was thankful that they were getting close to her house. Rachel ordered a meal for the two of them before putting her phone away again before wringing out the end of her pony tail into the towel that was still sitting on the chair of the cab.

Pulling into the drive Puck hurried to remove his seat belt and rush around to help her out of the cab, smirking as his saw the hoodie he had given her swamped her and hid the short Cheerio skirt she was wearing.

"Inside now" he growled practically dragging her up the steps to her porch and ripping her house keys out her hands to open the door. Locking it behind them he swung her up into his arms and carried her upstairs bridal style, his lips descending to hers to kiss her, kicking open her bedroom door he carried her to the bed they shared so often.

Putting her down he climbed on top of her and pushed the hoodie up and off her body letting his eyes fall to her now bare chest, her breasts encased in a light blue lace bra, Rachel smiled at his intense expression on his face before dragging his head down to hers.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeee

Puck rolled away in disgust as the doorbell rang, down to his boxer shorts his girlfriend down to her underwear their dinner had just arrived, growling her own frustration she passed him his shorts and the money as he rolled off the bed.

Stomping downstairs Puck opened the door with a jerk and grabbed the bag being offered to him practically throwing the money at the driver before slamming the door closed in his face, grabbing cutlery he adjusted his shorts before going back upstairs to Rachel's room.

Walking in Puck found Rachel sitting in the centre of her bed flicking her television on wearing just his basketball top that friction had effectively dried he sat down to watch a basketball game on the TV handing her container of food "best date ever" he declared.

Rachel looked at him quizzically as she sat back to eat her dinner against the pillows, her bare legs tossed over his lap.

"Half naked girlfriend, Indian takeout, basketball game, you not riding my ass about taking you out, best date ever"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviews it means so much to me and thank you to my Beta :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot**

Chapter 23 The Father Factor

"How about food?" asked Puck desperately following his girlfriend

"Not hungry" Rachel replied continuing to walk down the corridor

"Thirsty?"

"No"

"Singing?" he tried once again still following her dragging his feet.

Rachel smiled indulgently and turned to her boyfriend the worry etched across his face, taking his hand she pulled him to her and kissed him firmly on the mouth using one hand to ease away the frown lines between his eyes.

"Stop worrying" she ordered him lightly "I know you are anxious but you have met my daddy before" she reminded him "when we were dating last time you saw him" she reminded him, reminding him of that brief five minutes when he had stood awkwardly in the foyer of her home as they talked around him.

"Yeah but I wasn't in love with his daughter then" Puck said rubbing the back of his neck wincing a little at his lack of baddassness by admitting that out loud.

Rachel smiled broadly and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms dropping kisses all over his face, while she knew that Noah loved her they didn't feel the need to say it everyday and hearing him say it so bluntly when she knew Noah was emotionally damaged and hating admitting his feelings thinking it made him look weak made her need to kiss him.

Puck wrapped his hands around Rachel's narrow waist and pulled her up against his body as she went up on the tiptoes of her sneakers to kiss him, Rachel slid her arms around Noah's neck titling her head to give better access to his mouth as their tongues slid gently against each others, their kisses passionate but unhurried.

Noah groaned as she pulled back, her arms still wrapped around him, keeping her plastered to his body "I love you too" Rachel told him smiling "now come on we need to go meet my father" she insisted grabbing his hand to tow him to her car as his smile dropped again, racking his head to find another reason to put off meeting his girlfriends dad.

Rachel turned to him one more time before they got in the car and saw the look of fear across his face still, smiling she tossed him the keys that he caught on a reflex "you drive" she told him making him smile again in glee practically salivating at the idea of driving the powerful 911 Porsche. Rachel smiled and got in to the passenger seat as he circled the car and jumped in the driving seat, leaning over to kiss Rachel before buckling up and starting to drive to the hospital.

Rachel took his arm instead of bouncing into the hospital as she usually did, Noah grinned and looked down at her arm looped through his and saw the perfect picture they showed to everyone else, the McKinley high jock and cheerleader, if he didn't have the Mohawk that is he rubbed his hand of the hawk absent minded. He loved this petite loud brunette and loved showing off that he had managed to get her to love him when so many others hated him and still did despite him growing up a lot in recent months. He hadn't completely reformed and in some cases he was still very much the douche he always was and that's why he was so worried about meeting Rachel's dad, knowing his past spoke a lot louder than his recent nicer actions.

The couple entered the hospital room, where Leon was sitting up talking to his sons, Rachel dropped her boyfriends arm and hurried to hug her father tightly and her brothers. "Daddy I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Noah Puckerman" she said ushering Noah to stand next to her.

Swallowing his fear Puck stood next to his girlfriend and offered his hand to Leon who shook his hand firmly "it's nice to finally meet you Noah, obviously we have seen you around the house in the past both in the previous time you and my daughter were dating and with your growing friendship in the last few months. My sons tell me however that this is a more serious relationship this time around, is that correct?"

"Uh yes sir" Puck stammered

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Leon asked, slyly glancing at his sons who were almost doubled over in silent laughter at his protective dad routine, Rachel smirked a little behind Puck and felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Well I want to be with her" Puck said wincing at how lame that sounded "I love her and want to be with her" he repeated.

"Damian and Ethan have mentioned that you two have been having sleepovers" Leon stated sternly "have you had sex with my daughter?" he asked bluntly.

Puck blanched "No!" he practically screamed his voice strangled.

Out of his eye line Damian and Ethan shook with laughter and slid to the floor.

"I know your reputation very well Mr Puckerman, I hope you are not trying to insult my intelligence" Leon said struggling to keep his face smooth.

"No I'm not, Rachel and I haven't slept together, well we have slept together in that we have slept next to each other but we haven't like slept together slept together" Puck babbled.

Damian howled with laughter as he caught the look of fear etched over Puck's face, Ethan and Rachel following him all three siblings sitting on the floor crying with laughter. Puck glanced back and scowled in embarrassment as he realised he had been played, Leon joined his children in laughter as Puck slouched down in a chair.

Wiping his eyes Leon gained his breath back "ok ok seriously Puck, Noah, actually which do you prefer?"

"Puck, Rachel calls me Noah but everyone else calls me Puck"

"Right Puck, Rachel trusts you so I trust you, your private life is your private life you hurt her and I won't have to deal with you because they will" he said pointing to Rachel's older brothers who were sitting up now.

Puck looked at Rachel's brothers and saw them properly for the first time. Both brothers had Rachel's brown hair colour and had similar hairstyles, floppy hair that brushed their foreheads as it fell messily. The siblings also shared their eye colour but while Rachel was petite and slender, Ethan and Damian were a lot larger with football player's physique, their arms as developed as Puck's showing years of weight training.

Puck gulped as the now menacing brothers nodded at their fathers statement "I won't mess up" he promised.

Rachel smiled and came to perch on his lap, his arms coming around to hold his girlfriend "he looks after me daddy, he won't hurt me he is extremely protective and considerate of me"

"Good" Leon said smiling at his family, he felt pangs in his heart that his husband wasn't there but was happy to be back with the family they had built together "now this party, we should have it this weekend" he continued

"You sure pops?" asked Ethan worried about his father pushing himself too hard to get better quickly.

"Yes I'm sure, I think it would be a perfect way to end this chapter, it has been difficult and we should celebrate both your dads life and the reuniting of our family" Leon explained "I will be released tomorrow but will be on medical leave from work for another week"

"Is there any side effects of the coma?" asked Puck curiously

"No, the coma gave my body time to heal from the crash so other than the broken leg and a few cracked ribs I am in good health" Leon answered smiling "though I'm sure that they will both be bothering me the minute I am moving around again" he added laughing.

They spent an hour at the hospital before visiting hours ended and they left to go home to the Berry's, Puck breathing easier that he had dealt with meeting Rachel's father and hadn't messed up his relationship.

Rachel went to get out of her uniform and Ethan needed to do some paper work, so Puck went to sit in the kitchen with Damian who moved around the kitchen with ease cooking another meal for them all.

"You're a good cook" Puck noted "How come you're at Columbia if you love cooking so much?"

"I'm doing a business degree so that I can open my own restaurant in New York" Damian explained chopping onions with ease

"That's cool" Puck said, jealous that everyone in this family had their futures completely mapped out.

"You have any clue what you are going to do with your life?" asked Damian

"Nope" Puck said awkwardly

"That's cool it took me years to figure it out, I only got in Columbia because I worked my ass off in my senior year, you got time" he assured Puck

Puck smiled a little and nodded going upstairs to see Rachel, knowing she believed in him all the time even when he doubted himself. Pushing open the door to her room he smiled at Rachel singing into her hair brush in front of the mirror, Puck grinned and sat down on the end of her bed watching her sing, he may not know what he was going to do with his life but it would include Rachel.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I know I have sucked over the last few weeks because of Finals, but this is an extra long chapter for you, it hasn't been bated because I wanted to get it up for you!**

**So what do people think of Ethan and Damian? Links to how I imagine them on my profile page!**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee obviously!**

Chapter 24 Hawkless

"I have been maimed" Puck said dramatically as Rachel opened the door Wednesday morning, Rachel's jaw dropped as she took in her boyfriends new appearance, Puck rubbed his hands over his newly shaved head "my mom spotted a mole and forced me to go see a dermatologist who shaved off my hawk, all for a fucking freckle" he moaned.

Rachel struggled to keep a straight face at his dramatics as she moved to hug him, his arms coming around to pin her against his body as Rachel smiled into his chest.

"I'm still a stud though right? I'm still Puckzilla"Puck asked trying to reassure himself

"Course you are Noah" Rachel said pulling back to snag her bag off the floor, slinging the holdall over one shoulder she closed the front door behind and took her boyfriends arm as he led the way over to his truck.

Pulling into a parking spot Rachel leaned over and kissed her boyfriend swiftly on the lips before moving back to her side of the car hand on the door handle "you going to be ok?" she asked hesitantly "I would stay but I have morning practise for the Cheerio's because Nationals is in three weeks after its postponement"

"Why was it postponed?" asked Puck

"Well mysteriously every single one of the judges came down with an inexplicable illness that took months to diagnose and cure, of course Coach Sylvester is suspected but there is no proof"

"Why would Sylvester do that?"

"The rumour is because she wasn't allowed in Texas at the time because of outstanding warrants, but it could have been because she needed the extra time to arrange a new routine after Quinn got pregnant, all I know is we have nationals" Rachel said rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the rumours about Coach Sylvester "now are you going to be ok? I promise that you are still a BAMF without the hawk and even better you are my BAMF" Rachel added leaning over to kiss him again as he grinned triumphantly.

Wrapping his hand around her neck he pulled her back across the bench to kiss her properly , wishing he could tangle his hand in her hair like he did when they were making out at home he kissed her thoroughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth not stopping until he heard her moan hotly against him. Smirking in triumph once again he encouraged her to climb onto his lap straddling him as he gripped her hips with one hand he kept another wrapped around her neck as they kissed, Rachel moaned against his mouth and rolled her hips against his crotch making him moan in response, his hand moved with her hips guiding her movements as they kissed frantically.

Ripping her mouth away and gasping for air "practise" she panted while her hips continued to move against him.

"Kissing" Puck insisted as his kissed along her jaw line.

Rachel shook her head and pulled back kissing him once more on the lips before climbing off his lap, while Puck moaned in protest "practise" she insisted "I'll meet you at my locker before glee though" she promised slipping out of the cab.

Growling in protest Puck readjusted his jeans before sliding out of the cab and walking into the school, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of anxiousness as everyone stopped and stared at him, people actually daring to meet his eye as he walked to his locker.

Passing Jacob Ben Israel he stopped in shock as the Jew-Fro actually dared to talk to him "won't be long till that delectable girlfriend of yours is all wrapped around me"

"Excuse me?" Puck growled

"Well wrapped around part of me" Jacob leered

Puck snapped and picked up the small insect, pining him against the lockers he spotted one of his basketball friends and nodded to him to come over and open his locker "Sup dude?" he asked conversationally pining Jacob with one hand "Mind me using your locker for a bit"

"Na course not" the player agreed opening up his basically empty locker and grabbing his bag, Puck stuffed Jacob inside the locker and slammed the door close.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend Jew-Fro or I swear to god I will hurt you" he promised punching the locker and walking away, effectively ensuring his baddassness to the whole of McKinley High.

Watching her boyfriend swagger around school for the rest of the day Rachel laughed, thinking he actually looked sexier without his hawk.

Saturday

Rachel opened the front door happily as the door bell continued to ring finding her friends from glee on the door step all dressed for a party.

"Hey" she greeted happily dragging them inside, as Santana forced her to twirl in her new dress that she was wearing.

"Damn Ray you look hot" Santana gushed

"Thank you San" Rachel laughed dragging them further inside the packed house to the kitchen where Puck already stood with a beer in one hand talking to Leon who had set up a seat for himself refusing to move saying that everyone would have to come to him all day.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my father Leon" Rachel said bringing the group over to where he sat in an armchair with his leg propped up on a stool.

Leon smiled and shook hands with everyone "It's great to finally meet you all, now help yourself to drink and food, as I'm sure you have noticed Puck is drinking alcohol, that is because his mom has given her permission and he is staying here tonight, if you get permission off your parents and I hear it from them then you are welcome to alcohol and to stay here"

"Seriously?" Mike asked in disbelief

"I would rather you all got stupidly drunk here then go out and be stupid where I can't look after you" Leon said laughing as everyone scrambled for their cell phones to call their parents and have Leon talk to them.

After assuring all the parents that their children would be completely safe at the Berry house, other than the Fabray's who Quinn didn't even bother to call considering their fundamentalist Christian views and their hatred for homosexuals and therefore the Berry's, the group spilt up getting drinks and meeting Rachel's brothers.

The girls swooned over the attractive brothers while the boys looked on in annoyance Rachel and Puck laughing at their expressions, while Eli and Jess renewed their friendship with their best friend elder brothers.

Rachel slipped away to talk to other guests leaving her friends to eat and drink with her brothers, coming back a little while later after talking to her father's boss she found them in the same position chatting away, slipping on to Puck's lap she joined in on the conversation about regional's.

"Well I for one cannot wait to perform at regionals, if only Mr Schuester would finalise the set list so we could concentrate on those songs" Rachel said "I would not like to have to repeat the situation we had at sectionals"

"I don't think any of us want that" Kurt said with a smile "though I want some more fairness on the solos" he added with a malicious glint in his eye, he may have partly made up with Rachel but it didn't mean he wasn't still jealous of her talent and annoyed that she wanted all the solos.

"Yeah" agreed Mercedes "diva over there isn't the only one who can sing" she added with a snip.

Rachel sitting on Puck's lap felt her jaw tense at the sly digs being thrown at her.

"Guys leave it" ordered Puck "we are here to celebrate Leon being home and Mark's life, not make digs about solos Rachel deserves"

"Deserves?" screeched Kurt a little.

Rachel got to her feet quickly determined not to make a scene and went upstairs waving to Puck to stay where he was when he got up to follow her. Opening her closet door Rachel pulled off her dress and put on a pair of three quarter sweat pants and a tank top with a pair of sneakers before grabbing a basketball out of Damian's room and going back downstairs, where the group had fallen into an awkward silence.

"Basketball anyone?" she asked tossing the ball at her brothers head and laughing as it bounced off, grabbing the ball as it bounced back towards her.

Ethan jumped to his feet and tossed his sister over his shoulder "hell yeah" he agreed with a laugh "D help dad out so he can heckle us" he added with a grin as Leon groused in his chair. Laughing the boys all got to their feet agreeing to a game of basketball, Jess and Santana agreed to play as well, Kurt and the rest of the girls deciding to watch with Leon who Damian and Puck were helping outside.

Waiting for the ball to be tossed up Puck pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips "proud of you for not flipping" he murmured. Rachel smiled before tripping him up as she went for the ball, leaving everyone in laughter and Puck on the floor.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Walking into glee almost three weeks later Puck, Eli and Matt found the three Cheerio's of glee collapsed on the choir room "Um hi?" questioned Matt

"Meh" said all three of them in unison staying where they were lying on the floor

"Rach?" asked Puck dropping to his knees next to his girlfriend

"Tired" she explained "Coach is driving us into the ground"

"And then some" Santana added "we leave tomorrow for nationals but she decided we needed another practise, she decided that at 5am this morning its now 3pm so you do the math"

"Shit that women is crazy" Eli noted sitting down next to Brit who placed her head in his lap her eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion.

"Berry, Lopez, Dutch on your feet" ordered the women in question, clambering to their feet the three girls forced smiles onto their faces at their coach "good you can still smile convincingly, everything ready for tomorrow Lopez?"

"Yes Coach"

Coach Sylvester stormed from the room swiftly pushing the other glee kids out of the way as they came into the room.

"Yep crazy" reiterated Eli as the three girls collapsed again "come on home time" he insisted picking Brit up as Matt and Puck did the same to Santana and Rachel respectively "Quinn" he stated as he came face to face with a visibly upset blonde "she's just tired I'm carrying her to the car" he explained quickly.

Nodding in understanding Quinn walked away still upset.

"That's gonna cause me some problems" Eli said to Matt as they carried the three girls out, all three of them practically asleep in their arms.

Puck and Matt nodded "yep" they said together "sucks to be you" they added with a laugh.

"Thanks" Eli stated wryly

"No problem" Puck said with a laugh "come on put them in the back of San's car I'll drive them to Rach's, Matt follow me in my truck?"

"Sure" Matt agreed "gives you time to go de-ruffle Queen Q's feathers" Matt said with a smirk to Eli earning himself another glare and a laugh from Puck.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel, Santana and Brit stood together outside of school the next day, well rested after almost 14 hours sleep they stood as a trio with their pompoms and bags, hair perfectly done and away uniforms on.

Ducking away as Puck came into school she hurried to see him before Coach Sylvester could see her, grabbing his hand she pulled him behind his truck lifting herself up on her tiptoes she pressed a quick kiss to his lips "I have to go, I told you that you should have picked me up this morning" she added as his smile dropped.

"Wait what?"

"Check your phone gorgeous" she said fondly "I asked you to pick me up but you didn't reply so I had to hurry to school now we are leaving for Nationals" Rachel told she pressed another kiss to his lips "I love you" she whispered before ducking away and hurrying back to the squad.

Fuck this Puck thought with a growl rushing after her, stopping her with a jerk he pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly ignoring Coach Sylvester threatening to castrate him "I love you too" he murmured "good luck and I'll see you in four days, text me" he ordered as Coach Sylvester pulled Rachel forcibly from his arms and threw her on the bus.

**I couldn't resist taking Puck's hawk, Mark Salling looks so much hotter without it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Thank you to everyone who Alerts/Favourites/Reviews, means so much to me :D can I be greedy and ask for more reviews though? :P hehehe hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Consider this disclaimed! Except for the plot obviously :P**

Chapter 25 Observer

Puck slouched down in his chair at the back of glee, thinking it was to empty without the three Cheerio gleeks and missing his girlfriend, she had only been gone a few hours but knowing he wouldn't see her for four more days was making his miserable. Matt and Eli collapsed in the seats next to him and nodded to him

"Sup dude?" Matt asked fist bumping Puck "weird coming in and not seeing Rach front and centre with her two shadows"

"Yeah" agreed Puck "and we got four days without those three"

"Sucks for you man" Matt said ruefully, knowing that Puck was trying not to make a big deal out of it but he was missing Rachel a lot, she was both his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I'm growing a vagina or anything but I am going to miss her, kind of used to having her around"

"I get you man, she's your girl it would be like fucked up if you didn't miss her" Eli assured him

"I love her" admitted Puck quietly "and despite the fact I'm an asshole and fucked up loads she loves me back" Puck said shaking his head in disbelief as everyone else shuffled into the class room.

Matt and Eli stared at the usually emotionally retarded teenager with surprise as he admitted his true feelings for his girlfriend.

"You sort things out with Queen Q?" asked Matt getting attention away from Puck who was lightly blushing, rubbing his shaved head in embarrassment.

"Nope she still pissed at me" Eli quipped "don't really get why, it's not like Brit and San aren't doing the dirty together, all I was doing was being a good friend, thought that was a good thing" he added sullenly, slouching further down as Quinn walked in throwing a glare at him as she sat down with Kurt.

Feeling his phone buzz he dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open, grinning as he saw he had a text from Rachel.

**Hey Noah, just arrived at the hotel, thousands of screaming girls all in one hotel! It's manic! Missing you loads and love you! San and Brit say hi as well, now concentrate on glee club and text me after! Xx**

Puck grinned at his girlfriend's perfect grammar and spelt text, thinking she was the only person in the world who would text that way, and that she was ordering him to concentrate in glee before texting her back.

"She's got a reason to not be trusting, it's not about you" Matt explained "you just need to try again, to be honest I thought you were a player" he added

"Na I mean I flirt, but I don't actually start anything unless I want to, and I do with Quinn, I've seen her at her worse and I still like her, just hope she realises she can trust me, it's not going to go anywhere if she keeps flipping every time I touch another person. Like Rach she's my best mate, but we are both very touchy people, I can't be with Quinn if she is going to be annoyed when Rach needs me"

"So Rach is the most important person in your life?" asked Matt glancing at Puck to see how he was taking this insight into Eli, but Puck was sitting back with a smrk on his face, completely understanding why Eli felt that way after hearing about Rachel's past.

"Yeah she is, like I aint going into details but she went through something really shitty, like massively shitty and I was there for it, she and my sister are number one in my life"

"Guys when did out vaginas grow?" snorted Puck "there is a lot of namby pamby feeling crap going on here"

"You're the one who started it" Matt said laughing pushing Puck a little

"Yeah guess I did" Puck admitted "Look Eli just talk to Q I'm sure she will understand plus her and Rach are friends now" he advised.

"You're right" Eli said getting to his feet and moving to sit next to Quinn. Smirking a little Puck took his phone out of his pocket, deciding to ignore Rachel's order and reply now.

**Sup bbe? U ok? How was the flight? E and Q what u tink of them 2gether? Love you 2 xxx**

The response came quickly, its length making Puck laugh again.

**Noah! I told you to text me back after glee; I think they would be perfect together! Why is something happening? Me and the girls demand all the details! And in reply to your questions the flight was tolerable, everyone was overly excited which was annoying, and I am fine other than a little tired xx **

**Yeh bbe sumthin is goin on, I'll keep u up2date dw xx**

**Noah stop texting me, concentrate on glee! And let me know everything! Xx**

Puck laughed again and put his phone away, discreetly watching Eli and Quinn who were talking quietly ignoring Mr Schuester who was talking with Finn and Artie.

"I'm sorry that you were upset about me carrying Brittany out to the car, but I was just trying to be a good friend, she is Rachel's best friend" Eli explained quietly

"I know I shouldn't be upset, but Finn cheated a lot, at least emotionally" Quinn said, letting Eli take one of her hands "and we aren't even together!" she added "I just I don't know I thought there was something here and then I saw you with Brit, and she's tall and blonde and a cheerleader"

"It's the cheerleader bit that's getting to you right? Because you are blonde and gorgeous" Eli said "there is something here, and if you want us to be together well say the word" he added with a grin

"Word" blurted out Quinn

"There we go" Eli said laughing leaning over to kiss Quinn on the cheek "now we are together" he added with a grin, before jumping out of his skin as Mike, Matt and Puck cheered behind him, everyone descending into laughter at Quinn's flushed face. Clapping his hand to bring everyone's attention back to him, the club settled down to listen to Mr Schuester, Puck pulling his phone out to text Rachel one more time.

**All sorted, E and Q 2gether xx**

**Details needed later, now concentrate! Xx**

Puck slouched into school the next day feeling better after a two hour phone conversation with Rachel the night before, where he had dished all the details about Eli and Quinn and talked about plans for when she got back, and wished her luck for the competition today. Coming across the radiantly happy Quinn and Eli he smirked at them as he opened his locker,

"Sup guys? Good night?" he added with a suggestive smirk

"Do not be crass Puck" Quinn snapped "you heard from Rachel?" she asked in a nicer tone

"Yeah she practically squealed my ear off when I told her about you two, she's going to be busy most of the day right? Texts off her aren't likely I mean?"

"She might text you" Quinn answered putting him out of his misery "depends if she keeps her bag with her all the time, she will if she's smart, right now she is surrounded by the bitchiest girls from every school in the country"

Puck went pale in worry.

"Hey Santana will look after her" Quinn said, shocked that Puck was looking so worried openly, shaking off his bad mood he smiled at his ex baby mama, once again being hit with the thought that he would never know if his daughter would look like the beautiful girl in front of him, causing a different emotion to take him over.

"Thanks Q" he said pulling his phone out as he left the new couple.

**Love you Rachel x**

He sent her as he headed to home room, feeling a vibration in his pocket less than the five minutes later.

**I love you to Noah, however are you feeling ok? As much as I love you randomly telling me about your undying devotion to me I know that you are only so emotionally open when you are feeling vulnerable, so please tell me the truth xx**

**Just tinking bout my bby girl xx **he sent back, grinning at the fact that she knew him so well, that fact cheering him up more than he would have thought.

**She's always with you Noah, just like I am even if I am stuck in Texas at the moment, I have to go do a routine but text me with any drama! LY xx**

Puck smiled at the text, thinking Rachel was the one that brought the drama and the next three days would be calm by McKinley High standards. Therefore he wasn't really prepared for entering glee club to find Kurt and Mercedes going head to head screaming at each other covered in slushie, the rest of the club cowering in fear on the risers.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you to everyone as usual!**

**To CC: Heya this is my reply to you because you don't have an account and I can't reply directly, I'm so glad you love the story it really does mean so much to me, and I'm sorry that I don't update quickly enough for you I will try harder I promise! And BAMF means Bad Ass Mother Fucker, yeah I know it's sort of :S but so Puckish! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclamied!**

Chapter 26 My Boyfriend, her boyfriend, his boyfriend? Who's boyfriend?

Puck brought himself to a stop quickly before moving to back out of the door swiftly, it was one thing to promise his girlfriend to tell her about any drama but he would shoot himself in the foot before he got involved in a fight between Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.

"Puck!" screamed Mercedes just as he was about to make his escape, in a badass way of course.

"Um yeah?" he demanded sullenly turning back to the group and the two screaming teenagers who were covered in slushie.

"Where's Rachel?" she screamed again "She'll back me up"

"Um nationals" Puck said wincing as she turned on him

"What the hell do you mean she is nationals" she screeched "I need her here, god this is bullshit" she screeched.

"Well she became a cheerleader and then went to nationals" Puck said dumbly

"This is all your fault" she screamed "She just had to be popular to go out with Noah Puckerman!"

"She was a cheerleader before I went out with her" Puck said defensively "and I went out with her before she was a cheerleader" he continued "it just so happens that this time she was a cheerleader" he said storming over to a chair and sitting down sullenly next to Eli "what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"They were screaming when we got here" Eli answered motioning to Quinn and himself.

"Us too" Said Matt nodding at Mike, Santana and Brit shaking their head dumbly as Mercedes and Kurt started screaming again but never actually completing sentences and letting to observers onto the subject of the argument.

"He's..."

"No I can't believe you..."

"Me? You!"

"Oh really! I do not think so" screeched Kurt shaking his finger; they descended into more incomprehensible screeching that even Mr Schue entering into the choir room later on didn't have the backbone to break up.

Finally getting sick of the higher and higher screeching Puck got to his feet "Shut up!" he yelled as loud as he could "Christ divas stop giving me a headache" he said "obviously something happened but maybe you could clean up the slushie stains and like stop screaming" he finished lamely as they turned on him.

Glaring at Kurt Mercedes huffed and turned to the door, still managing to perfect a perfect Rachel Berry storm out, Kurt mimicking seconds later both heading in separate directions.

Scratching their heads in bemusement they group turned to each other in question, wondering if anyone knew what had made the two best friends who were usually attached at the hip turn on each other.

"I'm drawing a blank" said Artie "they were fine this morning, gossiping away as usual"

"I guess they were slushied by the hockey players again" Mike said "but the fighting I aint got a clue on, hey should maybe one of us follow the both of them?" he added.

"Uh yeah your right" Tina said guiltily heading after Mercedes with Quinn, the boys all looked at each other wondering who was going to go after Kurt, every one glancing at Artie, who sighed and backed his wheelchair out of the group to turn towards the door. The four glocks glanced at each other knowing they shouldn't really leave Artie on his own to deal with effeminate kicker, sighing in resignation they all followed him as a group.

Leaving a blustering Mr Schue with an empty classroom.

Finding Kurt in the boy's bathroom, a spa amount of products in front of him a new outfit hanging on the back of one of the doors, he had washed his hair clear of the slushie and had a towel wrapped around his hair as he exfoliated all the time muttering under his breath about vile hockey players.

"What happened Kurt?" Asked Artie

"That Mercedes I don't know when she is coming from" Kurt sniped "I know she is wrong, this is just like when she thought I was straight"

"But what happened?" asked Mike

"And we all know how that ended!" Kurt continued ignoring the question

"But what happened?" Finn said rubbing at his neck

"This is going to far though to say that I'm the one in the wrong!"

"But what happened!" yelled Puck making everyone jumped

"She stole my boyfriend" Kurt screeched to the boy's astonishment.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"He kissed my boyfriend" Screeched Mercedes, partially deafening Quinn and Tina as well as the surrounding students who shrugged and kept walking away from the drama prone glee clubs members.

"But he's gay" said Tina bluntly "you do remember that right?"

"Of course I bloody remember that, doesn't change the fact I saw him with his lips on MY boyfriend"

"I didn't even realise you were dating someone" Said Quinn boosting herself up onto the counter thankful she had her pre pregnancy body back but still missing the Cheerio's uniform, not used to wearing normal clothes in school without a bump under them.

"We were keeping it quiet" Mercedes explained "he's on the football team and he didn't want there to be any drama"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I saw her kissing my boyfriend" Kurt snapped

"But like wouldn't your boyfriend be gay?" asked Matt

"Of course he is Matthew!" snapped Kurt "but it didn't stop her from kissing him, and then she has the audacity to say that I'm stealing HER boyfriend"

"What does audacity mean?" asked Finn to Artie quietly

"The balls" Artie replied to the boys relief as Kurt continued through his extensive skin care routine bitching about Mercedes not that the boys could understand half of his words through his pursed lips as he rubbed cream into his face and his apparent need to channel the worst of Rachel's extensive vocabulary.

"So like Mercedes just planted one on this guy?" Puck said interrupting his sermon

"Well yes, I turned the corner and she was kissing him!"

"So what did you do?"

"Well I walked away, when I saw him later he insisted that she had just kissed him and it meant nothing, as soon as I saw Mercedes was in the choir room where I confronted her, and she went off on this tangent that she was kissing her boyfriend! And I was the one who had some explaining to do"

"So she like made out with your boyfriend basically?" asked Mike

"Yes!"

"And the slushie?" asked Puck cracking his knuckles, he may still spray people with fire extinguishers still and dump geeks in the garbage but he didn't slushie anyone anymore.

"Some hockey guy" Kurt dismissed "just happened to happen at the same time"

"So Mercedes is the bad guy?" asked Finn scratching his head

"Yes! And I expect you as my friends to support me in this" Kurt declared.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"And he marches up to me and has the huge go at me about kissing his boyfriend when he's mine! It's ridiculous"

"Who are you dating?" asked Quinn curiously as Tina struggled to find something to say.

"Tom Duggy" Mercedes proudly, naming one of the third string wide receivers, who's only sport was football and hence out of a job at the moment, but he was also known as a bit or a player and had dated a few girls.

"Well he's straight" Quinn said

"Of course he is!" snapped Mercedes "and my best friend kissed him!"

"So Kurt is the bad guy?" asked Tina, unconsciously mimicking Finn

"Yes" said Mercedes firmly

"Do you want our help cleaning up from the slushie?" asked Quinn spotting the slushie drenched clothes the chocolate diva was still wearing.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Puck dropped onto his bed exhausted after basketball practise and the emotional crap of dealing with Kurt, fishing out his phone from his pocket he dragged himself up the bed and checked the clock, groaning as he realised that it was an hour behind in Texas and he couldn't call Rachel because she would be at the competition still.

**Drama bbe lots of it! Xx **he texted instead hoping that she would be able to reply.

**Why what's happened? I need all the details! As does San and Brit xx**

**K and M drama, M kissed Ks b/f xx**

**What! Well that is highly unlikely, I'm sure Mercedes learnt her lesson last time and wouldn't fall for a homosexual again, are you sure of your facts Noah? Xx**

**Yes I'm sure hrd it frm K h/self xx**

**Trust me gorgeous there is more to this story than that, please do not be a 'jerk' to Mercedes tomorrow unless you have heard the facts from her as well, remember there is two sides to every story. Xx**

**Alright bbe, call me later when u can xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I'm sorry I know there should be a Matchel update first but my laptop died with the chapter on it and I stole my moms laptop to write this for you! Thanks for all the continuing support :D **

**And Sweetcaroline1986 I noticed that you haven't reviewed this story in a while I hope you are still reading an enjoying! Every reader means so much to me!**

**CC: I promise to keep writing, thank you for the review! And I know I promised to update quicker but my laptop broke I'm sorry please forgive me! **

**Bani: Oh thank you so much! I will keep writing and there will be more! I promise! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 27 Ahh that's who's boyfriend!

"I can't believe Kurt did that!" exclaimed Quinn sitting down at lunch time with her new boyfriend and Puck the next day.

"Kurt? You mean Mercedes right?" said Eli kissing her on the cheek

"No Kurt" Quinn insisted.

"Rach warned me about this" Puck said lounging back "the problem is we only have one side of the story Weston, like Rach told me last night we can't be jerks to Jones without knowing the full story and if we are I'm going to get it in the neck"

"That's what you are worried about" Mike said dropping into a seat next to them carefully poking at his food on his tray, or at least what the cafeteria was saying was food, sneering in disgust he pushed the tray away and grabbed the pudding cup.

"Well yeah because my girlfriend is fucking scary when she lays into you" Puck said openly "we surprisingly aint had a lot of fights yet but when we have had 'disagreements' as she calls them she talks me to death and I don't get any action"

"Right well back to Mercedes" said Quinn rolling her eyes at Puck's mournful expression that he might lose out on some action if he annoyed his girlfriend.

"Yeah back to Mercedes what did she tell you?" Eli asked

"That Kurt kissed HER boyfriend"

"So it's a question of he said she said" Mike said sucking his spoon

"Yep and the one constant in both stories is the guy so who was being kissed?" asked Matt who had joined them as Quinn had explained Mercedes side of the story.

"Well Mercedes said that she was dating Tom Duggy" Quinn said looking around the cafeteria trying to spot everyone else, Finn was sitting with the basketball players but the four original gleeks were no where in sight.

"Where are the two divas, Goth and Wheels?" asked Puck spotting what Quinn was doing "wait did you say Tom Duggy? The third string Puckster wanna be?" he added with a laugh.

"Yes Puck" Quinn said rolling her eyes again "Tom Duggy's main goal in life is to be you Noah Puckerman" she snapped a little, wincing as Puck's jaw locked at the implied insult and the reminder that she had once called him a Lima loser "sorry" she muttered awkwardly.

"No idea where they are" said Mike jumping into the breach of awkwardness that fell on the table as Puck slouched sullenly in his chair "I saw Mercedes dragging Tina along the corridor before third but I haven't seen the boys Matt?"

"Na I saw Artie once but I was in the gym most of the morning avoiding my history teacher she's hounding me for some paper I'm avoiding until Rach get's back cos she's my partner"

"She already did that paper" Puck said laughingly "she completed it the weekend after it was assigned, but it's not due for like a week why you being hounded?"

"Something about me pulling my weight" Matt said waving his sandwich "what?" he demanded as everyone looked at him knowingly "it's not like I wouldn't have done something towards it, I mean I will when the girls get back" he amended feeling a little guilty "so Tom Duggy" he said desperately trying to get attention back on the problem at hand and off him.

"Yeah so who is Kurt going out with?" asked Puck shredding his sandwich to pieces in frustration.

"Well obviously Tom right?" said Mike

"But we don't know that, I mean one guy looks the same from the back sometimes right? Mercedes could have just kissed this guy without really seeing who it was right?" asked Quinn lamely knowing how stupid that sounded even as she spoke.

"Look the guy is the key to this maybe we should just talk to Duggy" Puck said "this is turning into a emotions crap thing and I don't need help growing a vagina my girlfriend has me whipped me enough" he added wryly as the table laughed knowing how true his statement was sometimes, though the emotionally retarded Noah often mistook caring and protectiveness with being whipped.

"Ok so let's find him" said Eli getting to his feet, taking Quinn's hand as they all followed him "is he at the jock table?"

"Nope" said Matt looking over to the less popular jocks that only played one sport and were out of favour until football season started again "I'd guess he's in the weight room to be honest, he needs to beef up a lot if he wants out of third string"

Following the dancer and his best friend the group trooped out of the cafeteria towards the weight room near the boys locker room, where Matt was proven right as they found Tom doing a couple of weights his friend spotting him.

Puck gripped the friend by his shoulder and pulled him away kicking him out of the room "Duggy we need a word" he said bluntly sitting down on one of the benches, the other boys and Quinn taking positions all around him in case he decided to bolt.

"Um ok" he said hesitantly sitting up and wiping himself down with a towel, while the majority of the football team had responded to the boys joining glee with hostility Tom Duggy didn't have the clout to attack them.

"Who you going out with?" Puck continued bluntly

"Um?" he hedged looking around the group "Why?"

"Just answer the question" Mike ordered.

"Well Mercedes" Tom said rubbing his neck as everyone's mouths dropped in surprise "What? I mean I know we have kept it quiet but I didn't think it was that big a deal" he said defensively.

"You're dating Jones not Hummel?" asked Puck frankly

"No!" screamed Tom "I like girls, I mean I haven't really got a problem with that but I like girls" he clarified in a quieter tone.

"So who did Mercedes kiss that pissed off Kurt?" asked Matt to the room "you think she has two boyfriends?"

"What? Mercedes kissed someone else?" Tom interrupted angrily

"No she said she was going out with Tom" said Quinn motioning to the jock.

"Yeah but Kurt said that his boyfriend said that Mercedes kissed him" said Eli scratching his head "I'm confused" he admitted sitting down.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" demanded Tom "my girlfriend kissed someone else?"

"Well apparently she kissed Kurt's boyfriend, but she says it was her boyfriend which is you, but then who is the guy that Mercedes kissed that Kurt saw and then had a confrontation with who then said the kiss didn't mean anything?" rambled Mike

"Ok now I'm confused" Tom said "Mercedes kissed someone who she says was me, but then I apparently went to Kurt and said the kiss didn't mean anything?"

The group paused as they ran through what both Mike and Tom said trying to untangle the situation.

"Um yeah" agreed Quinn finally.

"So when did I do this?" asked Tom

"Yesterday"

"Right well I was in school" Tom said wiping his face again "oh fuck my brothers gay!" he shouted loudly "Mercedes kissed my twin brother" he explained smacking himself in the head "thinking it was me. Fuck my brother is gay" he repeated stunned "yeah Mercedes doesn't know about my brother so you know we'll just explain it all no big deal"

"How does your girlfriend no know about your twin brother? Shouldn't you have that like weird twin thing going on?" asked Matt.

"Um nope" Tom said awkwardly "me and my brother kind of hate each other and avoid each other in school, he's a nerd and gay apparently" he added a little stunned still.

"See different explanation we just needed the whole story" said Puck smugly "I was right"

"Yeah yeah you know Rachel made you take both sides of the story before you acted like a jerk" said Eli tossing a football at Puck's head "So now we have to talk to Kurt and reunite our divas"

"So believe my story do you?" asked Mercedes standing at the doorway with Tina walking over to her boyfriend and kissing him lightly.

"Um no you did kiss Kurt's boyfriend" said Puck, struggling not to cower as Mercedes turned on him viciously "he just happens to look exactly like your boyfriend"

"You kissed my twin brother" Tom said lightly wincing as Mercedes turned on him, wincing in sympathy the group tiptoed from the room to let him deal with his high maintenance girlfriend, something Puck could sympathise with.


	28. Chapter 28

**CC: Quinn and Rachel will become closer I promise! There are hints of it at the end of this chapter. I think the glee finale was good a little final but that's because I don't think they were expecting a second season let alone third! The I love yous were strange though because Rachel never said it back and Quinn asked "did you love me" not "do you love me" and Puck didn't correct her hmm. But yes I to am also Puckleberry all the way! :D thanks for reviewing as always! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 28 Peace?

"Um Puck?" Tom said hesitantly coming up to Puck as he lounged next to his locker the morning of the next day.

"Sup Duggy" greeted Puck lightly as he double checked his books against his timetable, apparently having to find out what he wanted to do with life you needed good grades and actually attending class, he evened it out by dumping Jacob into the dumpster every day and spraying the hockey team with fire extinguishers.

"Can I like ask you some questions?" he asked rubbing at his neck "I need some advice"

"Um yeah ok" said Puck in surprise turning to him

"Was it hard to like be with Berry be with Berry the first time when she was like queen freak of the school"

"Um not really" said Puck "yeah getting slushied kind of sucked but then Rachel sat on my lap in the shortest skirt possible and cleaned me off which you know rocked" he said with a smile "the fact was I liked her enough not to care"

"You broke up with her" Tom said in disbelief

"Other way round" Puck said grinning when Tom looked at him in disbelief again "yeah I know but yep she dumped me, considering everything that went down afterwards I would have lost her anyway, but no it wasn't hard to be with her because I wanted to date her"

"Dude you know you sound a bit of pansy right now?" asked Matt smacking him on the shoulder as he opened his own locker next to Puck's.

"Yeah thanks dude" said Puck wryly "like it's any secret that Rachel makes me a pansy vagina growing bitch, anyway why the question Duggy?" he asked taking the attention of himself again "I'm going to guess it's something to do with your equally high maintenance girlfriend"

"Yeah let's just say I'm up shit creek with no paddle with her at the moment, the whole hiding one half of my family thing pissed her off chronic so she wants us to be the opposite of the down low"

"And?" asked Matt and Puck bluntly

"Hey I'm cool with that" he defended "well in theory I am but everyone turning against me is sort of shitty

"Well shouldn't they not give a shit if they are your friends? And yes I do realise that sounds like every bit of crappy advice our parents gave us when we were kids but it's still true" Said Matt "all depends if you have the balls really"

"But you should remember that Mercedes can rip them off if you fuck with her" Puck said in farewell clapping the guy on the back and moving towards homeroom with Matt falling into step with Mike along the way.

"Rach is home today" Mike stated

"Yep" said Puck with a grin stretching across his face.

"You heard anything about nationals? Like did they win?" asked Matt

"Na she won't tell me anything, other than moaning about the bitchy girls and Coach Sylvester riding their ass's she doesn't want to tempt fate by saying they will win or not, I think it's the whole Broadway theatre thing making her superstitious"

"So when do they find out?" asked Mike as they sat down and the PA system went off

"This is a announcement from the office of the principal" came the voice over it before being replaced by Figgins.

"It was just reported that our cheerleading team led by the unique Sue Sylvester have just won their fifth national championship" he reported as the school burst into applause, as the only remotely good thing at McKinley High everyone appreciated a win.

"This morning apparently" said Puck turning to Mike with a laugh "means she's on her way home though so I aint complaining" he said sitting back with a sigh as the rest of the announcements ran out and pulling out his phone to text Rachel and congratulate her building up his good boyfriend points for the next time he messed up.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

It was five hours later when he was heading to gym when he saw the team bus pull up outside the school and all the cheerleaders get off excitedly two of the males brandishing a ridiculously tall trophy. Spotting Rachel straight away he knew he was going to be skipping gym as she and her best friends jumped around with the team finally allowed to show their genuine excitement at winning.

Waiting until the scary coach had gone inside with her two male cheerleaders to parade the trophy Puck moved into sight and lent against the wall with a smirk waiting for Rachel to spot him. Which she did minutes later running over screaming to jump in his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips and her hands around his neck while he caught her easily, grinning he let himself be kissed thoroughly before she started babbling away.

"It was such a pleasure to be part of a winning team and despite the fact that many of the personalities of females were abrasive and made the original twosome of Quinn and Santana look like saints we actually got to retaliate and not in violent or childish way! We won because of superior skill at gymnastics and dancing, and well as much as it shocks me to say this but the coaching of Sylvester I think in her own warped and disturbed way she actually cares about us"

"Baby baby slow down" he laughed "I'm so proud of you! But we will be part of a winning team with glee as well remember"

"Oh I know, but we just won nationals Noah nationals!" she said before her lips descended to his and he dragged her away to enjoy an hour in his truck before glee, which she insisted despite her busy few days she was attending.

Walking in later she greeted everyone except Mercedes who hadn't arrived yet, accepting congratulations from Mr Schuester as Mercedes and her boyfriend walked in Tom defiantly holding her hand but smiling.

"I cannot believe you!" Kurt screeched across the room "now you are blatantly stealing my boyfriend!" he yelled

"Um no she's not" said Tom awkwardly

"This is how you are breaking up with me?" screeched Kurt

"Um No" said Tom again rubbing at his neck "because I'm not your boyfriend you are dating my brother Tyler I'm Tom"

"Oh" said Kurt embarrassed now the colour rising in his cheeks "you still kissed my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry I thought it was Tom" Mercedes apologised moving to her best friend to give him a hug but he stopped her with his hands up "what?"

"I can't believe you are dating that Neanderthal!" Kurt continued his anger back in place "he is a tool! He treats his brother like rubbish he's homophobic"

"Actually until yesterday I didn't realise he was gay" interrupted Tom "he lives with my mom I live with dad I don't see him very often"

"And whose fault is that" spit Kurt turning away "Rachel darling have I offered my congratulations on your win?" he asked randomly

Eyes darting between Mercedes and Kurt Rachel made an unprecedented decision to not open her mouth and simply shook her head.

"Well I think it deserves a treat what do you say, me, Quinn and you and a shopping trip to the mall?"

"I want to take her shopping" Mercedes snapped

"No Me!"

"ME!"

"Quinn do you want to go shopping?" asked Rachel quietly laughing a little at the petty argument between the two best friends.

"Sounds good" Quinn laughed

"Tomorrow though right?" said Puck snagging Rachel to his side.

"Yes Noah tomorrow, seeing as it is Friday and I need tonight to catch up on any missed assignments"

"Assignments?" he asked desperately.

Rachel smirked before taking her seat next to Quinn.

"Oh Evil" he muttered into her ear as he sat down next to her

"You taught me well" Rachel smirked settling back to listen to Mr Schuester.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"So what happened last night?" asked Quinn flicking through a rack of clothes the next afternoon in the mall "with Puck" she qualified as Rachel looked up confused.

"Oh I drove him mad" Rachel said laughing "I insisted on making notes for all the classes I missed before letting him have a make out session"

"Oh that is evil" Quinn said "especially for Puck, I can't believe out of everyone in the school you tamed him"

"Well I learnt from him! I haven't tamed him though not really, he still dumps people in the dumpster and uses the fire extinguishers on people, he just loves me"

"That's what is so shocking!" Quinn laughed.

"How's home? It must have been strange to move back after so many months living with Finn"

"It's it's...I don't know, I should be more excited to be home but my parents like to pretend that my pregnancy didn't happen, and I haven't had the courage to tell them about Eli yet"

"Eli? Eli is lovely" Rachel said.

"Eli is also black, my parents well everyone knows their beliefs"

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry" Rachel said giving her a light hug around the shoulders.

"It seems they will always try to control my life" Quinn said "I'm just not sure I can put up with it anymore" she said sighing "but I have to"


	29. Chapter 29

**CC: Could still happen at least in this story! **** Thank you as always! :D**

**Blank: Thank you so glad you like! :D **

**Oliva: I really hope you a reading this because your email address came through as blank it's part of the security on fan fiction, if you want to try again leave spaces between each part :D. I cannot tell you how awesome it was to read your review it made me feel so proud! **** there is definitely more to come, so maybe you should get some more paper! :P and I have written more, Mikel Matchel, Aaron just to name a few, if you click on my name at the top of the screen it takes you to my bio and everything I have written is there! :D really hope you see this and thank you! :D**

**Discalimed!**

Chapter 29 Heating Up

Puck threw his controller on the floor in frustration as he died again, flipping his Xbox off in annoyance he flopped on to his bed in frustration glancing at the clock, he couldn't understand why everyone just had to spend time with his girlfriend this weekend. Yesterday after school had been taken up by her and Quinn on a shopping trip, and then when he was about to go over and enjoy some quality one on one time in the evening Santana had called him threatening castration unless he let her and the girls have a celebratory night out with the Cheerio's.

Now it was Saturday night, date night by all normal standards of people dating and Rachel was out with her brothers having dinner as siblings while Leon was at a business dinner. It wouldn't be so bad if he had been able to spend the day with Rachel but she had been at dance class and then spent time with Jess who had been feeling neglected by one of her oldest friends.

Checking his phone for the hundredth time despite the fact that it was on loud and had been next to him all day, sighing as it lit up with a picture of Rachel sleeping that he had caught one morning, he had felt decidedly unbaddass doing it but no-one ever saw it so he shrugged it off, but no text. Throwing the phone down on his bed he watched it bounce off onto the floor, before practically jumping out of his skin as his door burst open and the ball of energy that was his missing girlfriend bounced in carrying a box.

"Babe I was just about to text you" he said as she put the box down and jumped onto his bed and tackle hugged him.

"Well then I saved you a text" Rachel said with a smile kissing him as he held her close, pulling away from him and grinning as he whimpered at the loss of her body picking up her box she placed it on the bed with a smile.

"I have been so distracted lately that I have been an atrocious girlfriend" she said "I really am sorry that I haven't been there lately"

"That's ok, I mean you aint been awful I just missed you this last week and all, and before that you had family stuff going on" Puck said trying to look in the box.

"Well now that is everything is calmer and more sedate we can enjoy us" Rachel said "now first thing is photos, we actually have quite a few of us being a couple I didn't realise that our friends have been sneaking photos of us in the last few months, did you?"

"Um no" said Puck glancing at his phone on the floor which had a number of those photos in its memory stolen from his friends.

"Well they have" Rachel said "now I have one photo frame for your bedside table so you need to choose which particular photo you want in it" Rachel said handing him a small pile of photos, flicking through them quickly Puck pulled out his favourite from his phone. It was a candid photo of him and Rachel in the choir room, Rachel in her uniform on his lap her head thrown back in laughter while he gazed at her the love apparent in his eyes.

"I was expecting a fight over this" Rachel admitted sitting down next to him again a small pile of DVD's on her lap.

"Kind of what I was expecting dating you babe" Puck said putting the photo in the plain black frame she had gotten for him and placing it next to his bed "I mean I have some boundaries" he admitted spotting the pile of musicals in her lap "I mean Rent is fine cos it's about sex and drugs and stuff but South Pacific is out" he said tossing the DVD back into the box which he took the opportunity to look into "and you don't need to leave jumpers here cos it's my job to keep you warm and it helps my spank bank to see you in my clothes"

"Spank bank? Noah that is disgusting" Rachel said slapping him lightly on the chest "like I have ever denied you making out"

"Yeah I know" Puck said pulling her down onto his chest "just waiting for more leaves me with Rosie palm and her five sisters"

"You have been very good with me" Rachel said coyly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Very good" Puck said solemnly, inwardly grinning wildly and doing the cancan.

Rachel smiled coyly again and let herself be rolled under him as he kissed her "the house is empty as well" she said smiling, closing his eyes in victory momentarily Puck smirked at her and lowered his head down to Rachel's.

"You sure?" he murmured against her lips

"Yes"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel smiled as Puck helped her out of his truck on Monday morning despite the fact that Saturday night had not been her first time he had been unnaturally attentive since. His arm wrapped firmly around her waist he kept her plastered to his side as they walked into school that morning not letting go of her as she got her books out of her locker, or when they walked to his locker to do the same.

Walking to homeroom together Rachel smiled up at him as she hopped up on her desk next to him "Noah what's going on?" she asked gently "not that I am not enjoying my attentive boyfriend but usually by now you are dumping Jacob in the dumpster"

Leaning into the hand she had placed on his cheek Puck smiled "I guess I'm trying to prove everyone wrong" he said reluctantly "so many people even my friends have said that I was only going out with you to get in your pants, and now I want to show you that I'm not thinking that and that I'm here for good"

"I know" Rachel said pressing a kiss to his lips "but I do like you dumping Jacob in the dumpster" she added laughing as he jumped up dropped a kiss on her lips and bolted out the door dragging Mike and Matt with him.

Later at lunch the group sat as a club for the first time in a while sitting down next to her Quinn Rachel smiled and greeted everyone before pulling her brown bagged lunch towards her.

"Blondie move" Kurt said behind Quinn, Mercedes sitting down on Rachel's other side as Kurt manhandled Quinn out of her seat and pushed her towards her boyfriend.

"Um hello Kurt, Mercedes" Rachel greeted curiously as they sat down next to her "how can I help you?"

"We have decided to share you" Kurt said "Mercedes is refusing to break up with _Tom _and hence her time is going to be spent on him, I obviously need a fellow diva to spend time with and that's you" he declared daring her to object.

"And he will be tied up with _Tyler_ and I need a fellow diva" Mercedes said also daring her to object. Both of them obviously not knowing Rachel Berry.

"As much as I'm honoured that you would choose me to be each other's replacement I do not know any other instance that we have hung out as friends before and therefore I will politely decline your offers" Rachel told them both moving round to the other side of the table and next to Quinn again.

"I'm sorry did we tell you that you had a choice?" Kurt asked with a grin "because you don't" he declared before pulling his lunch towards him.

Shrugging off his words Rachel knew that they two would be back to friends by the end of the week and she would be off the hook, turning to Quinn as Puck toyed with a strand of her ponytail again as he talked to Matt and Mike.

"So are you introducing Eli to your parents soon?" she asked as she finally bit into her sandwich.

"Tonight" Quinn said the fear evident in her voice "they insisted that they meet who I'm dating"

"How's Eli taking it?" Rachel asked

"He's fine" Quinn said throwing her boyfriend a sullen glare "but you know him he's so laid back he's practically horizontal. It's funny when I introduced Finn he was sweating buckets"

"Hey I'm sitting right here" Finn protested across the table.

"Girl talk Hudson don't get involved" Puck said with a laugh "basketball come on" he said encouraging him to join in the guys conversation.

"Are you really nervous?" Rachel asked

"Yes" Quinn admitted "I don't know how they are going to react or how I will if it's a bad reaction"

"I'm here for you however they react" Rachel promised "and if you need to escape even for a little bit then come to mine D is back in New York so we have plenty of space"

"Thank you I may take you up on that" Quinn said worriedly.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Look two updates in one day! :D that should earn me lots of reviews :D :P**

**Olivia I really hope you have seen this and the last chapter!**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 30 Meet the F**ckers

Quinn smoothed out the skirt of her perfectly fitted sundress for the twelve time as she paced her bedroom waiting for Eli to come to her house, her weight was back at her pre pregnancy level, thanks both to her naturally slim figure and her mother's urging. For which she was thankful, her parents had allowed her back on the strict understanding that she would not have sex before marriage again, would abide by their rules, and never mention her pregnancy, losing the baby weight had been part of that deal. Hearing her phone chime with an incoming message she picked it up and loaded it as she saw it was from Eli telling her that he was outside waiting for her, seeing as she had given him strict orders to not knock on the front door.

Outside parked on the curb Eli leaned against the door of his car as he ran a finger around his tight collar as he waited for his girlfriend to come out and get him. He was under strict orders from how he arrived down to the suit and aftershave he had to wear, after sending the text he struggled not to loosen the tie and undo the top button of the crisp white shirt, his hands had just fluttered to the top button as Quinn exited her house.

"No!" she ordered sharply grabbing his hands.

"But babe it's choking me" he complained as she failed to even kiss him hello and fussed with his shirt.

"I don't care, my father is in that house and you need to look perfect" Quinn said "he is wearing a suit and the top button is done up so yours will be too"

Sighing in defeat Eli grabbed Quinn close to him and kissed her firmly "fine"

"Ah don't mess up my make up" Quinn complained "ok rules, use both pieces of cutlery, don't speak unless spoken to, use a napkin, agree with everything my father say's and say you support the Browns"

"But I don't like football"

"Today you do" Quinn said tugging his shirt for the final time and towing him towards her house "Mom, Daddy" she called as they entered.

"Living room" came a male voice through the house.

Taking a deep breath Quinn continued to lead her boyfriend into her house to the wood panelled dark living room, where her parents sat with their usual drinks in their hands.

"Mom, Daddy I would like to introduce you to Eli Weston" she introduced "Eli this is my father Russell and my mother Judy"

"It's very nice to me you sir, Mrs Fabray" Eli said shaking hands with both of them.

"You're Black" Judy said dumbly taking a sip of her drink.

"Um yes" Eli said as Russell crushed his hand and gestured towards the opposite sofa where he sat, lounging back with a clear difference to Finn who had sat awkwardly perching on the edge.

"I was under the impression that you are the son of Principal Weston over at Central High" Russell said pompously.

"I am" Eli said shortly not offering a explanation, but earning himself a sly pinch from his girlfriend "I'm adopted" he half heartedly explained.

"Your father is a good man" Russell continued ignoring the explanation "I've seen him at the club, obviously he doesn't take you"

"I am not a huge fan of golf. But yes he is a good man and an excellent teacher, hence he was head hunted from California"

"Is that where you came from?" Judy asked "it must have been a shock to move here"

"It wasn't so bad, I embraced the move especially to here, my best friend moved out here almost two years ago and I missed her so it was good to move near here again"

"Her?"

"Rachel Berry is his best friend Daddy" Quinn said struggling to relax.

"Don't you hate her darling?" Judy asked taking another large sip of her gin and tonic.

"Um I used to" Quinn said reluctantly as Eli's eyes flashed in anger, her past behaviour to Rachel still a sore point for the couple sometimes.

"Darling she has your Cheerio spot, really you aren't getting the exercise you used to not cheerleading, and wasn't there some problem with her and that little singing club?"

"Do you play any sports Weston?" asked Russell her voice booming.

"Yes sir I'm on the basketball team at the moment"

"You boys are enjoying a good season"

"We are the boys are enjoying it after their disastrous football season"

Silence fell on the group a little as they were reminded about Finn Hudson who played football and had impregnated, according to the Fabray's anyway, the now awkward looking seventeen year old girl.

"How do I know the name Berry?" Russell asked suddenly again, the scotch in his hands obviously slowing him down a little.

"The Berry's live over on Elm, one of them is a doctor I think daddy, another died recently" Quinn answered.

"Yes Leon is Surgeon" Eli answered "Mark was a paediatrician they really great dads to Sweets and her brothers, Leon still is of course"

"Dad's? As in plural?" he asked sharply

"Yes"

Silence fell again on the group and Quinn shifted, her parents had opinions that were very apparent by the looks of disdain on both faces. And Eli admitting that he was best friends with a girl that Quinn had made a sport of torturing, only to lose her place on the Cheerio's to, and had homosexual parents was a little much for her parents, who were already reeling from the fact he was black.

Clapping his hands together lightly Eli sat back against the sofa cushions, moving his hand to tangle his fingers with Quinn's who squeaked in surprise and moved to pull her hand away only for Eli to tighten his hold and not allow her. Biting his lips to hide a smile as Russell Fabray glared and shifted nosily in his seat, only to meet the bland smile Eli pasted over his face.

"What football team do you support?" asked Russell trying to restart the conversation.

"I don't like football"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Quinn collapsed on Rachel's bed in disgust and exhaustion as Eli looked at her apologetically sitting in the chair in the corner of the bright yellow room, while Puck and Rachel sat on the trunk at the end of the bed looking at her. Still dressed in her white sundress she pulled one of Rachel's many pillows over her face and screamed into it, as Eli slid down and hugged his own pillow to her stomach.

"So it went well" remarked Puck, slightly smugly because his meeting with Rachel's parents had gone so well, this only earned him a slap round the head from Rachel who was strangely silent as she stared at the stressed out Quinn.

"Well if he didn't hate me for being black, he certainly hated me for not liking football, and defiantly hated me for being Kosher and not eating his wife's ham" Eli said valiantly trying not to laugh at that absurdity of his girlfriends parents hating him for such trivial matters.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were Jewish" moaned Quinn her voice muffled by the pillow "and that you said you didn't like football!"

"I told you that I had temple on Saturday mornings, I thought you would have guessed" Eli admitted sheepishly "and honesty is a good thing"

"Dude I didn't know you were Jewish"

"My name is Eli"

"Yeah but your last name is Weston"

"Well if you ever came to temple on Saturday morning you would have seen him" Rachel admonished him "no wonder you call yourself a bad Jew" she said shaking her head.

Sullenly shutting his mouth Puck rolled his eyes, 8am on Saturday morning was way too early to get up, and Friday night was date night, well as much of a date night as making out on Rachel's bed was a date.

"I had a good idea with Spring break coming up" Rachel announced trying to cheer up Quinn "Eli, Jess and myself were already thinking about this but I thought it would be a nice idea for all of us, especially you Quinn seeing as you have expressed a desire to get away from home for a while"

"What's the idea? Maybe you could oh I don't know get to the point eventually" Quinn snapped

"California"

"Yeah a bit more information is needed babe" Puck said leaning against one of the bed posts.

"A trip to Neptune for the ten days, as I said Eli and myself had discussed this as a plan, but we could make it a glee trip, go enjoy the sunshine and the warmth of Southern California , relax before coming back and entering the stressful environment of show choir and regional's"

"That's a great idea babe but that's going to cost loads, and I know I don't have that much money" Puck said reluctantly "there's a place to stay and driving there or flying, plus money for being there"

"I know that it is expensive but actually we already have a place to stay, my fathers have kept a beach house out there that we can use, it will be tight squeeze with fourteen but I don't think we will really mind sleeping on the floor, though seeing as it is my house I claim the right to a bedroom" she added with a small grin at Puck who smirked appreciatively.

"And getting there?" Quinn asked sitting up more interested now.

"Well my father recently had the payout from my dad's life insurance and has offered to pay for the tickets from the payout, he says that he wants me to have some enjoyment out of the awful situation we have had lately"

"Really for everyone?" Puck asked letting himself get a little more excited.

"Yep for everyone, plus my dad said he would help out, means all we need is fun money" Eli said

"I say we call a glee meeting and ask everyone" Rachel said moving to perch herself on Puck's knee and pulling out her sidekick to text everyone.

"What about parental supervision? I know my parents will ask" Quinn asked

"My brother Ethan will do it" Rachel declared

"I will?" the person in question asked popping his head in the door as he passed "what am I doing?"

"You are going to be our parental supervision our spring break trip to Neptune" Rachel informed him happily still texting.

"Good to know" Ethan said shaking his head good naturedly and leaving the room again.

"It's nice to know you don't only do that to me" Puck commented holding his girlfriend as she squirmed on his lap to his discomfort Rachel laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

"So am I forgiven now?" Eli asked moving over to his girlfriend.

"I'll let you know when we get to California" she told him hitting him with the pillow.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Sorry about the late updates! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**CC: Thought it was time everyone met California Rachel :P hope you enjoy! :D**

**Olivia: Glad you liked the 30****th**** Chapter, the 29****th**** was a bit of a filler! A little like this one must admit! Anyway hope you like! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 31 Californication!

Everyone meeting at Rachel's later that day agreed heartily to the idea of going to California for spring break, and after a few days begging the parents and Ethan meeting everyone parents, the Fabray's three times, it was all agreed. The glee club would be going to California for spring break with Leon Berry and Eli's dad willing to pay their air fare and Rachel assuring them that someone would pick them up from LAX and drive them up to Neptune further up the coast.

The next month of school went by in a flash, a blur of lessons, glee and basketball season that ended when McKinley lost in the quarter finals, and before they knew it they were packing for California and getting ready to leave straight after school for the airport, their parents picking them up to drive them to Allen County airport on the other side of town.

Six hours later they were landing in the darkening LAX, Rachel bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for her bag to come around on the baggage claim, Puck holding her hand grinning in resignation to her bounciness. Grabbing their bag sthey exited as a group, only for Rachel to drop her bag and run at a group of teenagers who were hanging around the entrance to the airport, laughing Rachel launched herself at her friends who grabbed her and hugged her tight, passing her from person to person.

Eli and Jess followed quickly behind their best friend as they too ran to greet their friends.

"Ahh Sweet's we missed you so much" a girl gushed as Rachel hugged her tight.

"Oh I missed you too" Rachel replied as they all exited the airport together, the glee kids and Ethan trailing after them.

Outside in the parking lot next to everyone's cars, Rachel turned to her boyfriend and friends with an apologetic look on her face "oh I'm sorry I didn't bother to introduce anyone, how unbelievably rude of me, this is John, Danny, Kara, Sydney and Luke" she finished as a tall blonde wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tight to his side.

_Luke? As in her ex? Why is he hugging her!Get your hands off my girlfriend douche! _Puck growled in the back of his throat as Rachel laughed at something Luke said and hugged him before moving away, everyone else talking excitedly with Eli and Rachel's friends, Matt flirting outrageously with Kara already.

"Noah I want you to meet Luke" Rachel insisted appearing at his side and grabbing his hand to pull him over to the tall blonde. Luke was essentially a blonde blue eyed version of himself, defined abs showed through his tight wife beater, while his 'guns' were just as impressive as Puck's, though he suspected less from playing football and more from surfing considering the tan Luke was sporting.

"Nice to meet you Noah" Luke said jutting his hand out with a small knowing grin on his face.

"It's Puck actually" Puck insisted taking the offered hand as they both tried to crush each other as Rachel looked on obliviously, smiling as she thought the two of them were being nice.

"Well **Puck **it's nice to meet you" Luke said again "hey it cool if I drive Rachel up? Just want to catch up and stuff" he asked nonchalantly, inwardly laughing as Puck gnashed his teeth together knowing he couldn't refuse.

"You could drive us both up to Neptune" Rachel said.

"Sorry I only got the Z4, two seats" Luke said with a grin taking Rachel's bag from Puck's hand "we'll see you up there" with a mocking salute Luke walked to his BMW and tossed Rachel's bag into the trunk.

"You don't mind do you?" Rachel asked Puck wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Course not baby" Puck lied kissing her before she moved away and got into the car with her ex boyfriend.

"You are a bad liar" Ethan muttered in his ear as he pulled up in his rental car and exited, watching his sister as she threw her arms in the air and squealed happily as Luke pulled out of his parking space with a screech of his tyres.

"Who comes to pick up 15 people and brings a two seater!" Puck bitched getting into Ethan's car as everyone split up into the different cars.

"Jealous?" asked Ethan with a grin as he started the car and followed after the stream of cars that held the rest of the glee club, the Z4 already gone from sight.

"Course not" Puck insisted sitting back adjusting the vents so the AC blew at him "just he was trying to rile me up"

"Luke's a decent guy, it's just you have to see it from his position, you are the guy with the girl he was with for two years. So yeah he's probably going to act like an idiot but remember Rachel is your girl" Ethan advised

"Yeah I guess, I just...well we aint talked about Luke, like how it ended and stuff" Puck said awkwardly "but like you said Rachel is my girl just gotta remember that"

"Yep" Ethan agreed as he headed onto the highway and followed the convoy up the coast.

Pulling into the driveway twenty minutes later, the teenagers fell out of the cars and trooped into the large beach house, where Rachel and Luke were in the kitchen piling ice into a bucket and adding soda's and bottles of beer to it.

"Hey" Rachel greeted them all as they entered the large open plan downstairs of her beach house which was minimalistic in its furnishings and was panelled in white wood downstairs that reflected the bright sunshine during the day "well we have four rooms upstairs one is Ethan's and another I have claimed for me and Noah" Rachel said with a smile at her boyfriend who grinned and headed up the stairs to find his and his girlfriends room, noting Luke's fixed smile as he passed.

"The rest of you will have to fight it out" Rachel said with a smile following after Puck to show him the light airy room that had a balcony opening out onto the beach which at this time of night showed the starry expanse overhead the three quarter moon flooding the room in light.

"So what do you think?" she asked as he dumped his bag onto the double bed in the darkness.

"It's nice" Puck said with a smile as she walked into the room "now get your gorgeous ass over her so we christen this bed" he said reaching out to catch her and pull her over.

"Noah we don't have time!" Rachel insisted as she climbed onto his lap and straddled his thighs.

"Really?" Puck asked arching his eyebrow as he tangled his hand in her brown locks and tugged her head down to his.

"Dinner" Rachel managed to gasp as he kissed her thoroughly, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth as he stopped her from talking anymore.

"Let everyone else deal with that" he whispered into her ear as he moved along her jaw, using one hand to dump the bags on the floor and roll them over onto the bed.

"Ok" Rachel agreed as she kissed him back and stared to tug at his clothes as he did the same to her "but only a quickie"

"Uhuh right only a quickie" Puck agreed as he got her shirt off and started on her bra.

Half an hour later they made their way downstairs laughing as they helped each other straighten their clothes, kissing each other as they did, unable to let go of each other as they realised they would have a full ten days to simply be together all the time.

Exiting out of the French doors onto the deck that overlooked the sandy beach and the restless Pacific Ocean, they spotted a bonfire a little further down on the sandy beach with the glee club and Rachel's friends sitting around it.

"Oh my, I cannot believe how rude I have been, how rude you have made me" Rachel cried lightly slapping Puck on the chest "I just left everyone to fend for themselves!"

"Not my fault you can't get enough of the Puckerone" Puck said catching the offending hand and tugging her to his body and picking her up to carry her to their friends bridal style.

Plopping them down on the sand next the friends they greeted everyone as they were naturally teased about disappearing for so long, Ethan arching his eyebrow as he handed them both a bottle of beer with a resigned smile and a shake of his head.

"We were just getting to know each other" Kara said from next to Matt.

"Fantastic" Rachel said surprising everyone as with a deft and practised twist of her wrist she pulled off the beer cap and took a long pull on the contents.

"Party at Hayley's tomorrow" Sydney told Rachel who smiled as she leaned against her boyfriend who watched her with pride as she drank the beer like a natural.

"Welcome to California Noah" Rachel whispered to her boyfriend.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N this is a filler again, I know it's been a while since I updated, I'm sorry but it's been a stressful few days! I got another bad review **** but I get that some people won't like this story, and that some of the characters are pretty OOC sometimes. But I like writing this story! And I hope at least some people enjoy it :D**

**CC: Eventually everyone will find out, and he won't interfere too much! :D Thank you :D**

**Olivia: I'm so glad you like it and hope you enjoy this slightly filler chapter! :D**

**Puckleberry lover: Glad you liked the last chapter, Luke won't be too mean don't worry! :D**

**Smiley: I think we all want our own version of Puck! :P glad you like :D**

Chapter 32 Filler

"Noah" Rachel whispered shaking his shoulder as he rolled away from her "Noah, wake up!" she insisted still shaking him.

"What?" he growled rolling over further ending up facing the open balcony doors and getting blinded by the bright California sun, tugging the blankets over his head he tried to block out the incessant nagging of his girlfriend who wouldn't stop shaking him.

"Noah, come on please get up" she pleaded still shaking him.

Cracking his eye open to look at the clock he groaned again "baby have you heard of the definition of vacation? It's seven bloody thirty" he moaned pulling the quilt up again only to have it ripped out of his hands by his deceptively strong girlfriend.

"And it's a glorious day" she replied happily "now come on out of bed" she continued brightly tossing his shorts at him as he lay in his boxers sullenly on the bed, scooting up to sit up against the pillows he was hit in the face by his wife beater.

Ripping it off his face he glared at her, his mouth twitching into a reluctant grin as she smiled sweetly at him, tugging his shorts on he stood up "ok" he agreed just as Rachel turned on her back to him and opened him up to the view of her battered and scared back.

Puck watched Rachel as she opened her wardrobe and flicked through the hangers of clothes, he hadn't forgotten that Rachel had gone through hell and had felt her scars when they had been in bed, but he had never really seen them. This was the first time he could see them in all their horrific glory, and it sparked his temper once again, getting up he stalked up behind his girlfriend and grabbed her hips.

"Noah?"

"Wait one sec" he whispered in her ear before lowering himself to his knees behind her to slowly trace her scars and lightly kiss them, finishing his self appointed task he got back to his feet and held her tight as tears ran silently down her face.

"Why?"

"You hide them, I had never seen them before and I don't know I thought you were ashamed of me seeing them, but I'm not, I'm proud of you for surviving that"

Turning to him and brushing away her tears Rachel smiled up at him and kissed him deeply "I want to show you Neptune" she announced brushing the emotional conversation away "let's go out for breakfast, I think it would be nice to spend the day just as us two together"

"Sounds good" Puck said pulling his wife beater on and digging out his aviators and a shirt to throw over the top from his bag.

Taking his now dressed in denim shorts and white shirts girlfriend hand her feet ending in a pair of silver flats they headed out of the empty house and onto the beach.

"Wow its warm" Puck said as the warm southern air hit him.

"You are to used to Ohio springs" Rachel said with a smile, slipping her shoes off, turning to him with a smile she tossed her shoes down onto the sand with a smile and pelted away from him towards the sea, turning back to him as she ran her hair streaming out in a banner.

Laughing with her he followed after her towards the glittering Pacific Ocean, kicking off his flip flops he followed her into the sea, the cool water shocking him as he followed her into the crashing water, and catching her around the waist. Lifting her up he swung her around as the water flew around them, catching the sunlight and refracting into a diamond like shine, pushing her now damp hair back from her face he supported her with one arm and used his other to pull her closer and kiss her.

Ethan standing on the veranda overlooking the sea smiled indulgently down at his sister and her boyfriend who had become just as much of a member of the family as Eli and Jess were. Coming to Neptune was always a bitter sweet experience for the three siblings, and in recent years Damian had avoided it, while the friends that remained in Neptune were good ones, the walk down memory lane often resulted in the remembrance of their personal hell.

"She's happy with him" Luke commented leaning against the railing having spent the night in the living room with the other members of the glee club.

"She is" Ethan agreed taking a sip of his coffee "how you feeling about being the ex? You were certainly rubbing it in Puck's face last night"

"Yeah I was being a jerk" Luke said rubbing at his neck "it just we were so close, even last summer even though we had broken up, I just I dunno I guess I'm a little jealous, but I'll try not to be too much of an idiot"

The two males watched as Rachel was hoisted on to Puck's back in a piggyback and carried off down the beach laughing and kissing her boyfriend on the neck as he carried her.

"Take a left here up on to the prom" Rachel directed him five minutes later still on his back, slipping from his back as he stepped up onto the wooden pier "I want a short stack you?" she asked as he slipped her shoes back on and walked into the diner.

"Pancakes are always good" Puck admitted sliding into the booth with her.

"Rachel!" screamed the waitress silencing the diner as she dived bombed past Puck to hug Rachel tightly "you early! We didn't expect you until summer!"

"Hi Stace" Rachel said hugging her back quickly and then helping her back onto his feet "Stacey this is my boyfriend Puck"

"Hi nice to meet you" the bubbly blonde said loudly as a elderly man came barrelling out of the kitchen and launched himself on Rachel across Puck again who smiled in amusement and caught the Hebrew babble, Rachel replying and helping him up again.

"Noah this is Hiram, Hiram this is my boyfriend Noah" Rachel introduced them, shaking the offered hand Noah greeted both of her friends and they ordered their breakfast.

"They are friendly" he said tossing his arm around her shoulders.

"Neptune is small, everyone knows everyone" Rachel said "I can't wait to show it to you"

They ate breakfast quickly and left the elderly man Hiram not allowing them to pay as they left the diner and walked off the pier into the town square behind it, Rachel taking him on a walking tour of the town she had grown up in, rambling away as she showed him the garage where Damien had learnt about cars and the dance studio that was her sanctuary when growing up.

After showing him the home of the Neptune Sharks, her old high school that was attached the her junior high they walked back to the house, walking along the beach hand in hand as Rachel talked about the most recent Broadway show she wanted to see and Puck nodding along not really listening, just saying 'totally interesting' every few minutes.

Coming upon the group as they hung out outside the house on the beach they greeted everyone, Rachel looking at them enviously as the girls lazed around in bikinis, glancing down at her t-shirt she excused herself and went up to the house. Digging out her surfboard and wetsuit she changed quickly and walked back out skirting the group she headed for the ocean and paddled out past the breakers.

Sitting on her board she watched her friends as they talked and messed around on the beach around the edge of the water, shaking her head at her melancholy thoughts she went to catch some waves enjoying the rush of the ocean as she surfed.

"She ok?" Puck asked Eli and Luke as they sat on the sand watching Rachel surf, a few of the boys grabbing their boards and paddling out to join her.

"Yeah she's fine she just keep thinking about her first ten years living here" Luke told him lying down on the sand and closing his eyes "it's pretty normal Rachel behaviour"

"How do you know?" Puck asked accusingly.

"Well think how melodramatic Rachel can be, I mean if this wasn't a big deal she'd be wailing around making a fuss, if she's quiet and wanting to be alone, it means she thinking about serious stuff" Luke explained his eyes still closed.

Staring at Luke before turning back to Rachel watching her laugh and joke around now as the boys tossed her off her board, he realised he could learn a lot about Rachel from Luke, and maybe he should use the opportunity to get to know her better.


	33. Chapter 33

**Olivia; Glad you like it hun :D hope you like this! **

Chapter 33 Cali

Coming back in to the beach about half an hour later, Rachel ran up the beach and landed next to Puck with a smile "the water is fantastic" she gushed grabbing the bottle of water that Puck had been sipping from and gulping down the majority of it.

"You look good out there. Not that I have any idea what you are doing" Puck laughed "you seem to go out and then come back in doing twists and flips and stuff on a long white board until the wave runs out and you fall off"

"Well I did promise to teach you, I can if you want" Rachel said leaning against him, tugging down the front zip of her wet suit a little.

"Yeah? But I don't have a wet suit"

"You don't need one, you'll be fine in just your swim shorts, come on" Rachel said urging him to his feet and pulling him down to the water's edge "now your first lesson should really be on land, but seeing as you are a baddass I'll forgo that, but you will fall off a lot" she warned.

"Thanks babe, you know I got to keep up my reputation" he said.

"Of course" Rachel smiled grabbing her board that had been thrust into the sand, taking his hand she led him into the sea and used her other hand to balance the board "get on" she told him "now it won't be great because this board is too short for you, but still"

"Ok" Puck agreed climbing onto the board and trying to balance, Rachel laughing helped him a little, moving his legs.

"Now I'm sure you have seen how to paddle?"

"Uh yeah"

"Ok then you do that, and I'll swim alongside you" Rachel said jumping up a little to kiss him on the lips, before he moved his guns to paddle out further into the ocean, laughing Rachel swam alongside him grabbing his ankle when to stop "ok sit up now" she instructed "now help me up onto the board"

Looking at her curiously Puck did just that helping her out of the water to straddle the board "how am I supposed to surf if you are on the board?" he asked.

"You can't" Rachel laughed scooting forward to kiss him "but there is a bit more privacy out here on the water"

"There really is" Puck agreed tugging her closer and tangling his fingers in her wet hair to kiss her.

Coming back into the beach about an hour later, where Noah had done a few runs into the surf, but hadn't been able to stand up without face planting into the ocean, though mostly they had spent the their time kissing and sitting on the board.

"You looked like you got a lot of surfing done!" Danny teased as they walked up the beach hand in hand, Rachel carrying her board under her arm.

"Ah we were doing more important things" Puck said with a smirk tugging Rachel closer.

"Yeah looked like it" Danny laughed "anyway me and the boys were thinking of a pickup game of basketball, you in Puckerman?"

"Yeah sounds good" Puck said pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips "see you later baby" as a group the boys walked off down the beach towards the courts on the high school grounds.

"So what shall us girls do?" asked Mercedes as Rachel thrust her surf board into the sand and sat down with the girls on one of the towels.

"Well what is there to do?" Quinn asked "Rachel?"

"We could take a walk into town do some shopping" Rachel suggested, laughing as Kurt's face lit up "Ok Kurt let me just go and get changed" Rachel said hopping to her feet and going up to the house quickly.

Exiting about ten minutes later back in her daisy dukes and white t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops "everyone ready?" she asked coming back down onto the beach and leading the way down the beach towards the pier.

Kurt frowned as Rachel linked arms with Kara and Sydney and walked ahead, falling into step with his fellow fashion sister and linking arms with her and Quinn "diva's why is it that Rachel has been talking about the warm California weather nonstop for four weeks, yet despite the lovely weather she is wearing a long t-shirt with her daisy dukes instead of a bikini like the rest of the girls?"

"I don't know" Quinn admitted "But if she prefers to wear a t-shirt she prefers to wear a t-shirt"

"Hmm, I will get that girl showing off her hot bod" Kurt promised as they walked up onto the pier, the girls and Kurt spent a few hours wandering around the shops of Neptune and spending their parents money on clothes that they wouldn't be able to wear for another few months in Ohio.

Stopping in the last shop before dinner the group flicked through some swimsuits, Rachel hanging uninterested at the sunglasses stand idly trying them on.

"Rachel get your unfashionable butt over here" Kurt yelled across the shop "I want you to try this on, give your wardrobe a fashion boost"

Frowning in indignation Rachel looked over at her pseudo friend "and what is exactly wrong this particular outfit Kurt? I have fantastic legs and I am wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of black flip flops, even you cannot protest to this outfit!"

"Just because you have been wearing a uniform for the last few months, and have an admittedly plain outfit on, does not mean that I cannot remember those hideous knee high skirts and animal jumpers!"

"And that has something to do with swim suits because?"Rachel asked with and arched eyebrow.

"Because I say so and I am the Queen of all things fashion"

"Well I don't feel comfortable in a bikini so I will not be wearing one" Rachel declared firmly.

"I don't give two hoots what you feel comfortable in" Mercedes interrupted "if I can wear something more revealing than that top you have than so can you"

"Except I don't want" Rachel said, irritation crawling into her tone of voice.

"Hey let's just leave it" Jess interrupted "if Sweets doesn't want to wear a bikini she doesn't have to"

"What's the big deal?" Santana asked "Q is wearing one and she was preggers a few months ago"

"Yes and us GLEE kids, Rachel's friends, believe she should wear one" Kurt smirked at Jess

"So just because I'm not in glee I'm not Rachel's friend? Buddy I was friends with Rachel before you even knew she existed, I was friends with her when she was..."

"Jess!" Rachel snapped warningly "Kurt I am not fond of wearing bikini's and you owe Jess an apology for that unwarranted and undeserved attack on her, she is one of my oldest friends and despite the fact that she is not a member of glee club she deserves your respect"

"Christ Rachel it's just a bikini" Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes.

Biting back her retort Rachel walked out of the shop, her Neptune friends and Jess on her heels, all three of them the only girls Rachel had ever shown her scars to, all three the only people who understood why she didn't want to wear a bikini.

"Well done" Tina snapped "hope you know the way back to the house, because I don't!"

"Kurt you should have just left it alone" Quinn said shaking her head and pulling out her phone as it chimed with an new text "Rachel just sent me the house address and said she will meet us at the party later, and that if we get lost call Ethan"

"Why is she making a fuss?" Kurt asked sulkily

"Maybe it's none of your business!" Tina and Quinn shouted together.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

Grabbing the bottle of water from mid air as it was tossed at him puck grinned as Eli schooled Finn in the art of basketball, because while Finn could play he was by no means as good as Eli Weston, a boy who was already being talked about for a scholarship to one of the greats like Duke.

Pouring the water over his head he relished in the cool water as he texted Rachel back wondering why she had left the girls, but shrugged it off when he got a text off Jess saying there had been drama but that Rachel was fine.

"Dude" greeted Danny shaking his hand "nice, you are good"

"Really good" Luke agreed clapping Puck on the back

"Thanks" Puck smirked "hey who's that guy?" he asked motioning at the bleachers with his head where he could just see a guy standing beneath them watching the group, his face in darkness.

"No idea" Danny shrugged "maybe he's here to see Eli, school was crushed when he left, he's an awesome player"

"Doesn't explain why he's hiding" Puck mused.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I'm sorry please forgive me! My muse ran away screaming! And this still isn't very good, but hey it's up! I'll try and get better, I'll have a stern talking too to my muse :D. And I don't know if anyone reads my Aaron story but there was a HUGE dip in the reviews last chapter so if someone could PM me and tell me what was wrong with it I would really appreciate it! :D**

**Oliva: Sorry this update took so long, glad you liked chapter 33 though :D**

**Discalimed!**

Chapter 34 Party :D

Rachel texted Puck as she walked away from the girls and Kurt letting him know that she would meet him at the party, and was going to get ready at Kara's, turning off her phone afterwards Rachel stuffed her phone in her pocket and leant her head against Jess's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Sweet's" Sydney assured her "it's not their business if you don't want it to be, and they should respect if you don't want to wear a bikini"

"Thanks" Rachel said quietly as they walked to Kara's house "let's just leave it, I can't be bothered to deal with it now"

"Right let's go and get hot for the party" Said Kara opening the front door

"Oh of course, Rachel's got to rub it in to Hayley face that she's back" Jess laughed "Let's go look hot".

Puck wandered into the beach house further down the same road as Rachel and Ethan's house with all the boys and the glee girls minus Rachel, the beach house was packed with laughing, screaming, dancing and drinking.

Glancing around the room he pushed his way out to the veranda and smirked spotting Rachel and appreciating her thin strapped tank top and tight tiny red shorts, "looking hot baby" he whispered in her ear, making her jump "what happened today? You never replied to my text"

"Just drama as usual, nothing to worry about" Rachel brushed off "I apologise I turned my phone off"

"You sure?" he double checked

"Of course" Rachel said pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Ok baby, I'm going to go and grab a drink, want one?"

"Yes please" Rachel said "whatever you are getting"

Pressing another kiss to her lips he went back into the house and spotted the other glee club members who were standing around awkwardly with the friends of Rachel's they had already met.

"Guys mingle" he encouraged pulling two bottles of beer from the ice bucket on the kitchen counter and twisting off the caps "Rach is out of the veranda"

"Cool I'll head out say hello" Eli said dragging Quinn with him as she looked around nervously "babe it's just a party"

"I know but I don't know anyone, at McKinley I know everyone"

"Oh is someone out of their element?" Eli teased as they finally made their way through the crowded room out onto the veranda "it's just a party, and everyone here knows Rach and me and my sister, so you just start talking about that"

"Hey" Rachel shouted as the couple came into view on the other end of the veranda, spotting her they made their way over to her, where she was standing with a group of people and Puck all talking over each other, Puck getting along with one of the boys as they talked about sports.

"Hey" Rachel said with a smile "everyone this is Quinn, Eli's girlfriend" she introduced her, slipping her arm through Quinn's and showing her to the group who all greeted her warmly and pulled her into their conversation about McKinley.

"Hey you wanna dance?" asked Danny back inside to Tina as most of the group stood around drinking and talking, Mike and Matt having made a few eyes at some girls across the room and disappeared the minute they got into the party.

"Yeah cool" Tina said smiling happily as Danny took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, or rather the area that people were dancing in, Tina not seeing Artie's annoyed face as they walked away hand in hand and Danny twirled her on the spot before pulling her close in the packed room.

"So you and Artie, the boy who is right now trying to kill me with his eyes, you together?" Danny asked

"No" Tina admitted quietly turning to look at Artie who was glaring at her just as Danny had said "I faked a stutter for a long time and when I admitted it to him he said that he couldn't trust me"

"Why did you fake a stutter?" Danny asked curiously placing his hands on her waist as the music slowed and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't want to make speech" Tina laughed a little "and I just kept doing it..."

"Because it's an easy way to hide in plain sight, I used to do the same, just not with a stutter"

"How did you hide?"

"I was quiet" Danny smiled "not that you would think that now, but Rach kind of dragged me out of my shell, probably against my will it should be admitted" he added laughing with Tina who knew exactly what he meant.

Artie glared across at the room at Danny and Tina dancing in the crowd before turning away in disgust to talk to Kurt and Mercedes, who were looking at him sympathetically.

"Sorry" Mercedes said quietly "maybe you should have said something"

"Like what? I thought she knew" Artie said sullenly taking the beer Kurt was offering him and downing the bottle before taking another one and doing the same. Tina stopped dancing as the music changed and Danny went to go and get a drink for the both of them.

"Hi" she said smiling widely

"Oh remembered about us did you?" Artie snapped "nice to know"

"What's wrong?" Tina asked worriedly "we were just dancing"

"You were supposed to know!"

"Know what?" Tina asked confused

"That we were 'hanging' out" Artie almost yelled downing another beer

"We are?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's the first I heard of it"

"Well that's just typical! You always never did realise what was going on, hence you lied about stuttering"

"You know that doesn't want make sense right?" Tina snapped

"I don't care!"

"Fine!" Tina yelled marching away and out of the house, pushing past everyone to the veranda and rushing to Rachel and Quinn, tears in her eyes.

"Tina?" Rachel questioned as Tina threw herself on the small brunette, crying.

"Artie is being na ass" she sobbed into her shoulder

"Why what happened?" Quinn asked easing her away from the group as she hugged Rachel tightly.

"He said that we were 'hanging' out and then when I went off and danced with Danny he was really angry at me"

"Sweetie have you been drinking?" Rachel asked delicately

"A little"

Rachel arched her eyes at Quinn understanding why Tine was stressing over such a little thing now "has Artie been drinking?"

"Yes"

"Sweetie it's just a drunken argument there is no point stressing over it" Quinn said stroking her back.

"She's right" Rachel said as Tina backed up and rubbed her eyes "come on let's get another drink, Noah has just gone inside so we can demand he is our barmen" she joked leading her friends inside.

"Sup?" Puck nodded at Luke as he pulled out another beer from the bucket on the side

"You alright dude?" Luke asked doing the same and twisting off the cap and clicking necks with Puck before they both took a pull.

"Luke, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" a blonde simpered pulling up alongside Puck and placing her hand on Puck's arm, only for him to step away and have her hand fall off. Undeterred the blonde moved forward and plastered her side to his,

"Puck, Hayley, Hayley this is Puck, Sweet's boyfriend"

"Rachel?" Hayley deadpanned in annoyance

"Hi Hayley" Rachel said sliding under Puck's arm which automatically tightened around her "how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fantastic" Rachel said reaching up to press a kiss to Puck's cheek "these are my friends Quinn and Tina" she introduced.

"Lovely I'm sure, except they are friends with you" Hayley snapped moving away "don't worry scar I'll comfort your boyfriend when you go Schitzo again"

"You'll try anyway, bitch you aint my type" Puck snorted "you aint Rachel"

"Bye Hayls" Luke said pushing her out of the kitchen as she turned a shade of red, that marked an imminent explosion "sorry bout her, my stepsister is a bitch"

"It's always lovely to see the step monster" Rachel said with a small smile "time for my revenge to be complete, Quinn, Tina want to help me?"

"Uh sure how?"

"Come on" Rachel said pressing a kiss to Puck's mouth again before grabbing both of her friend's hands and pulling them out "fifteen minutes, then everyone outside"

"Yes Sweet's" Luke agreed laughing "dude you are going to love this" he said clapping Puck on the shoulder and pushing him outside, to get him a good spot before the music started and Puck's mouth dropped open.

"How is this revenge, on anyone but me?" he muttered

"Look at Hayls" Luke whispered, sure enough Hayley's face was fixed in a picture of annoyance and anger as Eli started.

[Eli]  
Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

Rachel  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener

Quinn  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water

Tina  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)

Quinn  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

Rachel

All three  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[All the girls-fixed routine like the video]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Everyone up and dancing around the girls dancing.

Tina  
Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos

Quinn  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

All three  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[All three - Chorus]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

[Eli – dancing around Quinn, Puck and Danny around Rachel and Tina respectively]  
Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

All the boys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just the king  
And the queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin'here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
Cause you represent me, California  
(Ohhh yeahh)

[All three girls - Chorus]  
California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
(Westcoast, Westcoast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

Snoop Dogg:  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)

"So hot, need to get you home" Puck murmured in Rachel's ear.


	35. Chapter 35

**Steeeph: I will put more R/S/B friendship in later on, this chapter is a bit more drama filled, so glad you enjoy and thank you! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 35 Truth

"So why exactly was that revenge on step monster?" muttered Puck into Rachel's hair as they danced to a different song that blared through the IPod dock.

"She always wanted to be me, or rather she was continually jealous of my talent for singing and dancing, she was always competing with me in everything, cheerleading, student body president, surf club, even though she cannot surf! Liked to flirt with Luke all the time, even though he is her stepbrother! It was revenge for still being better than her, and because she dared to flirt with my boyfriend!"

"Ahh, well it was sexy as fuck! How much longer do we have to stay at the party? Really want to get you home now"

"We can leave" Rachel said with a lustful smile that mirrored his own "come on" she ordered grabbing his hand and towing him through the room, only to be halted by Hayley who was standing with a smirk in the doorway.

"Oh for a fuck Sweet's?" the girl asked scathingly

"What's it to you? My private life is my private life; unlike you I don't broadcast it to the heavens"

"Oh no, you and your brothers are always very careful to hide in plain sight, never talk about what happened, make everyone around you feel guilty that way don't you? The poor little Nicholas's siblings, how dreadful what happened to them, how could we let it happen in our town!" Hayley sing sung in a falsetto, the room going silent around them as the music was turned down and everyone swivelled to look at them "you breeze back into town a few times a year and swan around like you are the Princess of Neptune, but you're not, not anymore! You and your brothers are just some unlucky freaks who we got saddled with, you were never popular in school we just felt guilty, really I'm the only one who has the guts to call you out on your bullshit"

"Hayley, shut the fuck up!" a stranger hissed, as the colour ran from Rachel's face "your wrong!"

"No I'm not, I heard some of her precious 'friends' from Ohio talking, she was hated! Still is by most of the school, because she's that much of a freak of nature. I got some news for you Nicholas, you always were, no-one will ever love you, no one will ever like you, you can swan around and hide the scars and pretend that your normal, but your own parents could see what abominations you and your brothers are!"

"My name is Berry" Rachel snapped "Rachel Barbara Berry, Rachel Nicholas is dead"

"Not as dead as you would like, I got some news for you Nicholas, your parents aren't in prison anymore, they got released four months ago. How do I know you ask? Because that last night in your parents home, something happened didn't it? You were raped weren't you? by one of your fathers friends, that was my dad, and he was released at the same time" Hayley cackled "let's show everyone Nicholas, show everyone what you hide" Rachel moved to take a step back to her silenced friends, only for Hayley to spring forward and rip the thin strapped top from her body, leaving Rachel in only her bra and shorts her back on show to the room behind her which gasped in shock at the mass of scars that marred the perfect skin of Rachel's back.

"Oh my god Rachel" whimpered Brit, breaking the spell of silence that wrapped itself around the room.

"I'm going to kill you" Rachel screamed launching herself at Hayley so hard that they both tumbled over the veranda railing onto the beach below, Rachel already swinging back to slap Hayley across the face sharply.

"Fuck!" Puck swore, pushing his way through the crowd that had formed in front of him in the five seconds he had stood frozen, Eli pushing alongside him, as everyone crowded around the fighting girls, as the typical girl fight went down on the beach, thought Rachel was certainly owning.

"You had no fucking right to do that" Rachel growled, pulling back to punch Hayley again, who's head snapped back, before she launched herself at Rachel pulling and tugging at her hair sitting over her.

"Your a little bitch who needs to back off and let me have my life back"

Rachel pushed her off roughly as they continued to kick, tug and hit everything they could "I never wanted you life, I never took your life"

"You took my dad!" Hayley screamed, as Puck and Luke finally made their way through the crowd, with the glee club, Jess and Rachel's Cali friends beside them, and grabbed the girls around the waist and pulled them away from each other, them both struggling to get to each other as the boys held them back.

"Your dad raped me, I was eleven!" Rachel screamed pulling against her boyfriends arms that restrained her firmly against his body, while Luke did the same to his step sister "he caused enough internal damage that they think I will never have children! I hate your father and I hate you, and if I ever see you in my face again I swear to god I fucking kill you!"

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Ethan asked pushing through the teenagers "I heard you screaming down the beach!" then he saw Rachel's bare body, and turned to glare at Hayley with a evil stare, before pulling off his own shirt, uncovering his own scars that covered his back and torso, and handing it to Puck.

Puck helped his still struggling girlfriend into her brothers shirt

"That bitch ripped in to Rachel about being a freak and then ripped her shirt, showing everyone her scars" Eli explained to the now livid brother, who was having trouble remembering that he was now and adult and couldn't condone his sister killing this blonde bitch.

"Parties over, everyone home now" he ordered sharply, everyone turning away quickly and hurrying from the house and the beach at the sight of his barely restrained anger.

Rachel pulled herself roughly out of Puck's arms as her anger failed to bled away "there is more" she informed him stiffly "Hayley's dad was the one who raped me, and she thinks that means I stole her life..."

"That's just sick" he interrupted glaring at the now sullen blonde, who had stopped fighting to get at Rachel.

"Ethan!" Rachel snapped "there's more, Mom and Dad have been released from prison, she just told me"

Ethan's face drained of blood, just as his sisters had when she had heard the news, before the anger he had used to fuel his determination to survive his years of hell flooded his body, struggling to breathe easily and not hunt down his parents and kill them he tugged his sister into his arms and hugged her tightly.

The glee club that had no idea what was going on stood around awkwardly as the siblings clutched at each other, Luke pushing his step sister into the house firmly, in truth Hayley was a little scared of pushing Rachel any further and went quietly.

Puck watched the emotional mess that was now his girlfriend with worry, having her pull herself out of his arms so roughly had hurt, but it wasn't like he could understand exactly what was going through, the only person who could was Ethan and Damian, and Damian was on the other side of the country.

"Come on" he ordered the glee club pushing them down the beach towards the house "they need a minute"

Entering the large living room the club looked at each other in shock.

"How had we all missed those scars?" Quinn asked sitting down next to Eli on one of the sofas.

"I saw them a few months ago" Mike admitted "me and Puck did, I mean I guess you knew" he said to the quiet Puck who was staring out the window sullenly

"Leave me out of this" Puck growled walking upstairs

"Guys, I think we are all a little too drunk and emotional for this conversation, and it's not fair to have it when we don't have the facts, let's just leave it until tomorrow" Santana surprisingly interjected.

"I bet Eli and Jess know the facts" Kurt accused "so let's ask them!" he turned on the siblings who stared at him with undisguised disgust on their faces.

"Yeah because that's what Sweet's would want us to do, tell you her story, when she didn't even want you knowing about the scars in the first place!" Jess yelled "do you even realise that the only reason that Hayley was able to pull of Rachel's top was because she was wearing a thin strapped tank top because you made her feel awful for not wanting to wear a bikini today? But hey I'm not in glee so I'm not really Rachel's friend right?"

"I can't believe their out" Rachel whispered to her brother as he held her "what if...what if they come back"

Ethan held his sister as she began to sob frantically into his shoulder, promising himself that he would do what he couldn't last time, he would protect his sister.


	36. Chapter 36

**Olivia: So glad you liked the chapter! :D and don't worry no clichés the parents will be turning up, but somewhere no-one expects! Thank you :D**

**Books-R-Us: Thank you so much! **

**Stephhhh: don't tell my mom that she would stop me joining the army! :P but thank you so much! **

**Thanks for the continuing support on this story! :D Disclaimed as always!**

Chapter 36 Rachel learning

Rachel climbed into bed next to Puck who was sullenly facing the wall an hour after he had stormed upstairs; hesitantly she curled around his back.

"Noah?" she whispered "I'm sorry that people know about my scars now"

"That's not why I'm mad" Puck sighed rolling onto his back "I told you your scars represent your strength, I don't hate them"

"Then...?"

"I'm pissed because you pulled yourself out of my arms" he snapped

"Seriously? You're stressing over me not wanting to be held because I was too angry?" Rachel demanded angrily pulling herself up to look down at him "were you there tonight, in fact today? I had a row with my friends in the middle of a shop and had to walk out, my ex's step sister decided to flirt with my boyfriend, I then proceeded to have a screaming match with the same women in front of everyone, and in the course of said screaming match she revealed my past to people I really didn't want to know, and then informed me that my rapist and abusive parent are out of jail. I was angry I was pissed, I was scared and I needed to vent and you are pissed at me? Well thanks a bunch for being so understanding" Rachel screamed pushing back the covers and tugging her clothes back on, storming out of the room before Puck could react.

Hurling himself after her he got downstairs just as the front door was being slammed shut, the silenced and shocked lee club glanced at Puck who practically tore the door of its hinges to see Rachel climbing on to the back of a motor bike and disappearing off down the street.

"Fuck!" he swore punching the door

"What the hell did you do!" Jess demanded

"I fucked up, again" he admitted sagging against the door frame, jumping as Luke stuck his head around the corner.

"I came to check up on Sweet's but I'm guessing that was her going off with Spud"

"Yep" Eli said from the sofa as Luke came in and fell onto the floor, Puck closing the door with a sigh and falling down beside him on the floor.

"Who's Spud?" asked Santana

"One of Sweet's friends" Eli answered evasively

"Not yours?" Santana pushed

"Not really Spud, Spud is a friend from the past, he's part of this gang and when Rachel's life gets tough again she runs to him" Luke explained keeping an eagle eye on Puck's whose face fixed in anger "not in a romantic way, they are just friends that turn to each other when shit gets stirred up" he continued to observe Puck and watched him relax minutely.

"When will she be back?" Puck asked under his breath to Luke

"Morning" Luke replied in the same volume "dude I know it sucks, but Sweet's...look lets go for a walk" he said nodding his head towards the beach, and getting to his feet. Puck getting to his feet to follow him out, as they walked down to the water's edge "Sweet's is a tough nut to crack at the best of times, she has miles of protection wrapped around her, you know her clothes, her vocabulary, it's all designed to protect herself, and I'm guessing that the drama was because you were pissed that she pulled out of your arms right?"

"Yeah I know it's stupid but it hurt, I was trying you know to look out for her and calm her down, and then I mentioned it upstairs and she got really pissed at me and left, I don't know how _Spud_ got there so quickly though"

"Probably heard about the party and dropped by on the off chance Rachel wanted to escape" Luke said wryly throwing himself on the sand "he used to appear at school when she was having a bad day and whisk her away, used to piss me the fuck off"

"Well I'm pissed off that she took off with him" Puck swore throwing a stick into the ocean "instead of letting me talk and explain"

"Dude it's standard Rachel practise, she runs when she gets scared, and the idea of her parents being back is freaking her the fuck out, her and her brothers went through hell and back and the idea that they are back and able to move around freely is fucking with her head. So she goes upstairs and climbs into bed with you and says something stupid about how sorry she was about her scars and you snapped at her, and she blew up because her head is all fucked up with the idea that her own parents didn't want her because she did something wrong and now you wont cos your mad at her, so she pushed you away before she can get hurt again. It's not right, it's fucked up but that's Rach"

"You know I thought I would fucking hate you" Puck admitted leaning back in his elbows "but you actually seem to care that me and Rach are ok"

"I do care, I want Rachel to be happy and you make her happy"

"So how do I fix this?"

"Just got to show her you aren't going anywhere, you're not right?"

"No! I mean...uh no I'm not going anywhere I love her. You sure she'll be home by morning?"

"Unless she's drinking" Luke said reluctantly "Rach can really put them away if she's pissed off enough and..."

"You know where they will be? Puck demanded, knowing how angry Rachel was when she left.

"There are a few places we could check out, but it might be better to wait for her to come to you"

"No I need to show her that she can turn to me rather than _Spud_"

"Alright let's go then" Luke said getting to his feet and leading the way to his car.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"I just cannot believe that my pisstake of parents are out of jail, I mean what do they need to do to stay in there?" Rachel swore waving the bottle of vodka in her hands around as she vented to Spud sitting next to the fire, his arms wrapped around his legs.

Collapsing on the sand Rachel took another swig from the bottle and shook her head at the burn as it slid down her throat "wow I am out of practise"

"You want mixer?" Spud grunted

"No" Rachel shook her head taking another swig but smaller this time "where is everyone? I mean where is your 'gang'?"

Spud laughed "only you can make that word sound so distasteful, they're out on a job" he told her knowingly.

"If only they knew that you knew words like distasteful" Rachel replied teasingly "and you said you were going straight"

"I said that to shut you up" Spud laughed "anyway its keeping drugs out of Neptune, the sheriff should be happy"

"Yeah of course" Rachel scoffed falling down onto the sand and rolling onto her back staring up at the stars that littered the night sky "did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"Don't play dumb, did you know my parents were out of prison?"

"Yeah" Spud admitted grudgingly "but I got reasons for why I didn't tell you" he hurried as Rachel sat up and glared at him "they're on parole so they couldn't leave the state anyway and you were safe in Ohio, and they haven't been around here they would have been run out of town pretty sharpish, I didn't think there was any need to worry you"

"You should have told me" Rachel insisted "I shouldn't have had to hear it from it from fucking Hayley"

"Alright I'm sorry" Spud growled nabbing the bottle from her and taking his own swig before handing it back to her.

"There they are" Luke said pulling up in the parking lot set far back from the beach.

"How can you tell, it's just two people next to a bonfire" Puck objected

"Only two people who would be out here, its 2am" Luke said getting out of the car, Puck following his example as they walked over the beach towards the two people, something obviously being passed between the two of them.

"Hey Sweets" Luke greeted, the petite brunette's head shooting up to see her ex and boyfriend looking down at her.

"Oh hello" Rachel giggled, taking another sip of vodka.

"Drunk babe?" Puck asked sitting down next to her.

"Yep!" she giggled again "I'm angry with you though!" she insisted still laughing and therefore taking away the edge from her words.

"Course babe" Puck said with a small smile "come on let's get you home" he said picking her up gently "you can be angry at me tomorrow"

Spud nodded at Luke and took the bottle of vodka back from Rachel waving goodbye to the girl who was snuggling sleepily back into Puck's arms.

"Let her know I'll see her before she goes, and she really will be angry with you in the morning"

"Right" Puck said shortly turning to walk away, holding Rachel tightly.


	37. Chapter 37

**Stephhhhhh: Thanks for being my beta! Again! :P**

**Olivia: I know I sort of already relied but thank you! Glad you like Aaron and there will be more just waiting on my other beta for the chapter :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Chapter 37 Aftermath

Puck watched his girlfriend sleep restlessly; sitting across the bedroom on the chair next to the window, the crease between his eyes furrowed he clenched his hands together as she rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head as the sun rose filling the room with golden light. Rachel never moved when she slept, she always slept on her side her legs tucked up with a hand under her head, since he put her to bed she had rolled around and whimpered in her sleep, at first he had hoped it was because of the vodka, plus everything she had had drunk at the party, but she had started the whimper and thrash about. And since then he knew she was dreaming about her parents, and her past, watching her he debated waking her again as she began to thrash about, suddenly she screamed loudly sparking him out of his seat and running to her.

"Baby, baby wake up" he yelled shaking her shoulders, sighing in relief as her eyes snapped over and she launched herself into his arms, holding her tight he rubbed her back and climbed into bed next to her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't leave" she begged when she calmed down enough to speak, Puck closed his eyes and remembered what Luke had said and that Rachel didn't just mean right now.

"I will never leave" he promised quietly but resolutely, holding her tighter as she settled across him and closed her eyes again.

"Still mad at you" he heard her mumble as she relaxed in his arms, Puck smiled and pressed a kiss to her head

"I know, yell at me in the morning"

"I will" she mumbled again and cuddled up to him closer.

Having drifted off with her in his arms a little after her, Puck wasn't prepared for the pillow that hit him on the head a few hours later, opening his eyes as he was hit again, he looked up his very pissed off girlfriend.

"I know I'm a fuck up, a douche, an idiot, I suck and I'm sorry, really really really sorry, please forgive me" he babbled pouting for good measure as he finished "I had been drinking and was stressed cos you were stressed and annoyed at everyone who thought they had the right to know your story, and then you said you were sorry about your scars and that annoyed me as well, but I am really really sorry, and I never say sorry usually but I love you so I am"

Rachel growled in frustration and hit him with a pillow again as she sat on her knees beside him "that is for stealing my thunder" she hit him again "that is for rambling me into a corner" she hit him again "and that is for using those three words against me"

"But did it work?" he asked with a cheeky grin, earning himself another hit on the head, wrenching the pillow out of her grasp he tugged her down so she lay across him and grabbed her hips to pin her against him before she could move away.

"I guess it worked a little" Rachel gasped as he moved against her and rubbed against her centre biting her lip she looked down at him accusingly as he continued to rub harder causing her panties to dampen instantly. Arching his eyebrow and somehow managing to look both innocent and sexy he slipped one hand underneath her shirt towards her breasts his other keeping her pinned against him and rolling her over onto her back "sex doesn't solve everything you know" she informed him as he slipped her top off.

"Yeah but it will help" he insisted as he lowered himself down her body taking her shorts with him and looking up at her with a lecherous grin, making her arch her back and moan in anticipation.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel tossed her bare legs over him in exhaustion; both sweaty and tired Puck gathered her closer to him and fitted her against his body perfectly as she always did "I'm sorry"

"I know" she said simply looking at him "but that really hurt"

"I was being a twat, I'll say I won't do it again but you know I will"

Rachel laughed and nodded looking up at him lovingly dropping a kiss onto his bare chest too lazy to reach up and catch his lips.

"Do you want to talk about...?"

"No, you said something earlier when you were grovelling" she changed the conversation

"Baddasses do not grovel"

"Well you were, anyway you said something about everyone expecting they had the right to know about my scars and their story, who do you mean?"

"Well everyone was stressing over it but when I was walking upstairs I heard Jess yelling at Kurt"

"Again" Rachel said wryly rolling her eyes

"Yeah so you had a fight with your friends in the middle of a shop?"

"Kurt was stressing me out about wanting me to wear a bikini, even though I informed him that I was uncomfortable wearing one, a few of the others then decided to intrude on the conversation and I walked away, it was rather pathetic to be honest, and very intruding and rude, if I do not want to wear a bikini they should just accept that"

"I know baby" Puck said kissing her on the head and glancing at the clock "you know what is bloody annoying?"

"What's that?" Rachel said stretching in his arms and bringing back into view his favourite part of Rachel's body

Biting back his moan and struggling to return to his previous thought "that you drank the better half of a bottle of vodka last night and you don't seem to have a hangover"

"Oh I had a headache, but do you know what the best cure for a headache is?"

"Nope"

"A screaming orgasm" Rachel said smugly getting out of bed and padding across the room naked to the bathroom and looking back with a smug grin, making him jump out of bed and follow her quickly.

Dressing after her shower Rachel grabbed her one bikini top and tied it on above her daisy dukes, making Puck stop in surprise as he pulled on her board shorts again and another wife beater.

"Not that I don't love seeing your sexy as fuck body on show all day, but I'm a little surprised that you are wearing a bikini" he said sliding his arms around her to look at her in the mirror.

"they're not really a secret anymore, may as well get a proper tan for once" Rachel said before they walked downstairs together and into the kitchen, where her brother was standing at the sink shirtless, his own scars on show as he drank a cup of coffee "Morning Eth" Rachel said hugging him gently around his waist.

"Morning sis, Puck, how you doing?"

"Fine" Rachel said with a fake quizzical look "why wouldn't I be?"

Rolling his eyes but knowing what she was doing Ethan nodded and turned to put his cup in the dishwasher, if his sister wanted to avoid thinking about his parents and lie about her feelings then he wasn't going to stop her, just watch her carefully and rely on her boyfriend and friends to do the same.

"Where is everyone?" asked Puck leaning over and grapping a piece of toast off Ethan's plate

"Outside, some interesting noises from upstairs drove them out of the house" Ethan said with a knowing grin as Rachel blushed and Puck smirked proudly "I'm going to catch up with some friends down in LA today you guys cool without the car?"

"Of course, I think another day on the beach is all I'm really up for today" Rachel said stretching out the kinks in her back before walking out onto the veranda and silencing everyone waiting out there, especially Kurt with her outfit.

"Oh darling, don't you think you should wear a t-shirt?" he whispered gently earning himself yet more glares from the glee club.

"Kurt shut the fuck up!" Rachel screamed in exasperation "yesterday you acted like a right ponce practically ordering me to wear a fucking bikini and today you are telling me to cover up, tell me Kurt are you ashamed of your actions and you think I am making a point by making you see me like this?" she took a step closer to him "or are you ashamed to see my scars? Do you find them ugly and grotesque and cannot stand to look at them? Because either way you sound like a right fucking arsehole right now"


	38. Chapter 38

**Olivia: Thank you so much as usual! :D**

**A/N I got bad news folks, this only has two more chapters after this! But they are already written so they should be up soon :D this was never meant to be this long and I have dragged it out for ages, promise to keep writing PuckleBerry though! Such as Aaron :D thank you to everyone who reads even the lurkers who don't review! It means so much to me to see the traffic :D**

**Disclaimed :D**

Chapter 38

"You know what I cannot even be bothered to continue" Rachel snapped "I know you are just being you and I respect that I really do, but in this case please stay out of my business, my history is just that MY history, please can we just enjoy the next week because I love being in Cali and I really want to enjoy it"

"I'm sorry" Kurt mumbled awkwardly "you're right I shouldn't be so nosy if you don't want to tell me I'll respect that"

"Thank you" Rachel said in exasperation "now can we please enjoy California?"

"From the sounds coming from upstairs this morning you have already been enjoying California" Eli said slyly before dropping a water bomb on Rachel's head and sprinting away as she gasped in shock.

"Ahh!" she screamed and launching herself across the sand to grab a water gun and set off after her rapidly disappearing best friend, everyone laughing and grabbing guns and water bombs sprinting after them, a water fight rapidly breaking out on the sand.

Sprinting after his girlfriend as she sprayed Matt and Mike a little later on all of them thoroughly soaked to the skin, but still roasting hot, Puck grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and wrenched her into the sea, pulling her under as everyone once again followed their lead.

"Having fun?" he asked pushing back her wet hair and kissing her deeply on the mouth.

"Massive amounts" Rachel said with a smile "let's just please enjoy our holiday"

"Fine with me" he said with a smirk "specially if you are going to wear a bikini for the rest of the week"

"Hell yeah you look hot Ray" Santana said swimming past "come on girl time" she said grabbing Rachel and dragging her off.

Walking up the beach and meeting Brit the three amigos linked arms "we missed you recently Ray" Santana said quietly leading them up the beach.

"I've been distracted haven't I? I'm sorry, but just remember you two your are my best and closest friends from McKinley"

"Yay!" screamed Brit clapping her hands and jumping up and down before hugging Rachel tightly "you are to me too" she promised "come on us three day!"

"Ok Brit just us three" Santana said with a smile and a resigned sigh as the tall blonde dragged them off towards the town, the three gorgeous girls cutting a path through the crowds as they strutted in their denim shorts and bikinis, Rachel's back catching a lot of second glances as she passed but she ignored them.

"Oh lunch time" Brit said happily about an hour of the three of them walking around enjoying the attention the boys of the town gave them.

"Come on we can go to the diner" Rachel said with a smile leading them back to the pier and the dinner that Rachel had taken Puck to the first morning in Neptune.

"Rachel!" the cry went up as she walked in on the busy lunch hour "come on Sweet's we always got a table for you and your friends" Hiram smiled and introduced himself to Rachel's friends charming even the ice hearted Santana with his simple charm and charisma, once again not letting the pay as they left arm in arm.

"I like us days" Brit said smiling as they walked along the beach again.

"Me too Brit" Rachel said with a smile leaning her head against the blondes shoulder.

The rest of the week went quickly, the stressful nature of the last few days easing away as Rachel simply ignored any reference to the screaming match and Hayley, who had been dragged back to the main family house after Luke had let slip to his dad who was married to Hayley's mom what she had said and done. Her and Puck spent an inordinate amount of time in their bedroom locked away enjoying their time together as a couple more than anything, the couple also spent lots of time with their friends hanging out and simply being together as friends. Tina and Danny got close but knowing the trouble of having a relationship long distance they didn't allow it to grow beyond a casual flirtation and ignored Artie's displeasure at that fact, before they knew it or wanted it, it was the last night in Cali and they had another party to say goodbye to everyone they had met and get ready to go back to Ohio and prepare for Regional's.

"Sad to be leaving?" Puck asked as the couple entered the living room of Rachel's house where everyone was already crowding in the music on loud, Ethan in the corner hanging with some of his old friends.

"Yes and no, I love Cali but it is always hard being here because of the walk down memory lane, and I miss my dad"

"I miss your bed" Puck said with a lecherous smirk "we've run the one upstairs out"

Rachel laughed and elbowed him in the side as she accepted the drink Eli was handing to her "no we haven't but I do miss my bedroom and I am eager to return and get ready for Regional's"

"You're going to go all general masters on us aren't you?" Puck laughed

"Yes I am, because I want to win" Rachel said before walking into the crowd and starting to talk to everyone, hugging people goodbye and gushing over their news and things that had happened since last summer when she had seen them, as well as making plans for next summer.

"Sing the song" Danny begged as he stood with his arm wrapped around Tina

"What song?" she asked curiously as Rachel rolled her eyes

"My favourite song" he laughed pouting a little "all our favourite song"

"Come on Rach" begged Luke hugging her a little "please? It is your last night"

"Oh fine, but everyone better join in" she threatened as Luke jumped up with joy and ran over to the iPod dock, the music starting to fill the room, everyone turning to face Rachel eagerly.

I always knew, that I'd like this place  
You don't have to look too far, to find a friendly face  
I feel alive when I'm walkin' on the street  
I feel the heart of the city poundin' underneath my feet Rachel began, everyone joining in quickly as they recognised the song.

[CHORUS]  
Yeahhhhh let the world keep spinnin round 'n' round  
This is where it's goin' down, down, down  
That's why I, love this town  
That's why I, keep co-min' round

Say hey (say hey) say yeah (say yeah)  
You make me feel at home some how, right, now  
That's why I, love this town

I've got some good friends here, I might have broke a heart or two  
It's gettin' loud over there, they boys must have had a few she pointed at the group of her brothers friends and Ethan who laughed and tilted their drinks towards her.  
And hey the cop on the corner, he knows everybody's name  
And a kid with a train singin' for some spare loose change

[CHORUS]  
Yeahhhhh let the world keep spinnin round 'n' round  
This is where it's goin' down, down, down  
That's why I, love this town  
That's why I, keep co-min' round

Say hey (say hey) say yeah (say yeah)  
You make me feel at home some how, right, now

That's why I, love this town

[GUITAR SOLO]

There's shoutin' from the rooftops  
Dancin' on the bars  
Hangin' out the window  
Drivin' in their famous cars  
You want it? You got it  
You ready? I'm on it  
Come on now, here we go agaiiinnnnnn...

That's why I, love this town  
That's why I, love this town

No matter where you're from, tonight you're from right here Everyone sang at the Ohio group as they danced.  
This is where it all goes down, down, down  
That's why I, love this town

[REPEAT x3]  
Say hey (say hey) say yeah (say yeah)  
I love this town  
[END REPEAT]

Say hey (say hey) say yeah (say yeah)  
I lo-ove this town

[GUITAR SOLO - END OF SONG]

Everyone applauded loudly and started on the next song as Rachel's Cali friends crowded around her to say goodbye properly, all hugging her and whispering their own goodbyes in her ear, she may be here until the morning but they knew she would be on a rush and wanted to relax and chill out with their friend.

The group enjoyed the rest of the party that passed quickly, this time with no drama thankfully just drinking laughing and having fun, Danny and Tina hiding in the corner and saying goodbye with their tongues, forgetting their promise to keep things flirty and not serious.

"Artie is pissed" Puck muttered into Rachel's ear as they danced in the middle of the floor to a slow song.

"He should have made a move before, he has been so angry for so long and now he is annoyed that she has moved on? It's not fair and not right"

Puck shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer "whatever much rather be interested in our sex life then Tina and Artie's"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her lips "take me upstairs" she muttered against his lips, smiling as he hoisted her up and carried her through the dwindling crowd to the stairs and up to their room for their last night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Regional's

"Regional's" Rachel said marching into the choir room on the Monday after Spring Break, looking every inch the intimidating cheerleader in her uniform and severe ponytail "I not only want to win I need to win, I am a winner I have never lost a competition yet and I do not plan on this being the first time I do"

The silenced and stunned club all hurriedly sat down, even Mr Schuester sitting down as Rachel stood in front of them hands in her hips channelling General Patton to the key.

"We have Regional's in exactly twelve days, three hours and twenty seven minutes, in this time I expect and demand one hundred and fifty percent from each and every one of you, we are not the biggest show choir in the world, and in comparison to the twenty seven members of Vocal Adrenaline we are considerably smaller, however we are better than them. We have a little thing called emotional deep that those soulless machines do not possess a percent of a drop of, as such we can win and I expect to win. We need three songs that we can practise and practise and practise, Mike, Matt, Brit, San!"

"Yes Mam!" Mike and Matt shouted jumping to their feet, Brit and San a step behind them as they all mock saluted.

"You are our best dancers as Finn informed you at Sectionals, I expect brilliant, awe inspiring, amazing choreography are we clear?"

"Yes Mam" they all nodded in unison agreeing quickly.

"Now the three songs" she said clapping her hands together and glaring at Mr Schuester as he opened his mouth.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Everyone ready?" Rachel demanded as she entered the green room twelve days, three hours and twenty seven minutes later.

"Yes Mam" Mike said bobbing his head for what was probably the millionth time since the countdown to regional's had begun and earning himself a slap around the head from Matt, as Rachel glared at Mike.

"Dude don't annoy her!" Matt screeched in his ear "you have been calling her that for the last two weeks and she hates it!"

"Sorry" Mike whimpered sitting down and smoothing out his tie for the second time as Rachel glared at him.

"Now is EVERYONE ready?" Rachel asked still managing to look like a general in her gold dress and teased hair.

"Yes we are ready" Quinn said bobbing her head

"Now everyone just remember we can do this, and we are going to win" Rachel said getting ready to leave again "I'll see you all on stage"

Puck stopped her, catching her elbow as she passed him and pulled her out into the hallway "I'm looking forward to having my girlfriend again" he said holding her hips and kissing her gently so she couldn't snap at him for messing up her makeup. Since the run up to Regional's he hadn't spent one night with his girlfriend and she had been walking, talking and breathing Glee, leaving him minimal making out time at lunch time when he could get her to relax.

"I have been rather distracted haven't I?" she said toying with his collar.

"Yeah, I've been left alone with Rosie palm and her five sisters" Puck pouted, only earning himself a light slap instead of any sympathy.

"I have to go win now Noah" Rachel said rolling her eyes "I'll see you on stage" she brushed her lips against his cheek and slipped away as the rest of the team joined them and they walked off towards the stage. Mercedes entering alone to stand on the stage waiting for the curtain to rise, she had been shocked when Rachel had announced that they would be sharing the ballad, and now the nerves were getting to her.

The music started and the curtain rose for their opening song:

**I dreamed a dream in time gone by****  
****When hope was high and life worth living****  
****I dreamed that love would never die****  
****I dreamed that God would be forgiving** Mercedes began

Then I was young and unafraid

Rachel sang entering from the back of the theatre again and walking gently up towards the stage

And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung no wine untasted

**But the tigers come at night** (But the tigers come at night)  
**With their voices soft as thunder****  
****As they tear your hope apart** (As they tear your hope apart)  
**As they turn your dream** _to shame_

And still I dreamed she'll come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

_I had a dream my life would be__  
__So diff'rent from this hell I'm living__  
__So diff'rent now from what it seemed__  
__Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

The haunting song ended with a rousing standing ovation as the girls hugged gently and moved into position for their next song, the team walking out of the wings and the applause getting increasingly louder as everyone applauded the under dogs.

Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say... Rachel began

**One love****  
****One life****  
****When it's one need****  
****In the night****  
****One love****  
****We get to share it****  
****Leaves you baby if you****  
****Don't care for it** Finn started

**Did I disappoint you****  
****Or leave a bad taste in your mouth****  
****You act like you never had love****  
****And you want me to go without****  
****Well it's...**

_**Too late**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**__**To drag the past out into the light**__**  
**__**We're one, but we're not the same**__**  
**__**We get to**__**  
**__**Carry each other**__**  
**__**Carry each other**__**  
**__**One...**_

_Love is a temple _The ensemble moving together and Puck stepping up beside his girlfriend throwing her a grin as they sang_  
__Love a higher law__  
__Love is a temple__  
__Love the higher law__  
_You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
_And I can't be holding on __  
__To what you got__  
__When all you got is hurt__  
__One love__  
__One blood__  
__One life__  
__You got to do what you should__  
__One life__  
__With each other__  
__Sisters__  
__Brothers__  
__One life__  
__But we're not the same__  
__We get to__  
__Carry each other__  
__Carry each other___

_One...life___

_One_

After another rousing standing ovation everyone glanced at each other with evil glee as they began to strip quickly on stage showing their clothes on under their suits and dresses, shocking the audience who glanced at each other as Artie who had rolled out came back with scarves and hats, Mercedes and Quinn slipping off stage and coming back quickly now in trousers as the music started and Kurt threw on his fedora to start the song, with one phrase running through their minds.

"Vocal Adrenaline can't do Funk"

Roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker  
Tear the roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down__  
__There's a whole lot of rhythm going round__  
__You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down__  
__There's a whole lot of rhythm going round___

_We want the funk, give up the funk__  
__we need the funk, we gotta have that funk__  
__We want the funk, give up the funk__  
__We need the funk, we gotta have that funk___

_Na-na-na-na-na__  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow__  
__Na-na-na-na-na__  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow___

_We're gonna turn this mother out__  
__We're gonna turn this mother out___

_We're gonna turn this mother out__  
__We're gonna turn this mother out__  
__We're gonna turn this mother out__  
__We're gonna turn this mother out_  
_  
__Na-na-na-na-na__  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow__  
__Na-na-na-na-na__  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down__  
__There's a whole lot of rhythm going down__  
__You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down__  
__There's a whole lot of rhythm going round__  
_  
_We want the funk, give up the funk__  
__We need the funk, we gotta have that funk__  
__We want the funk, give up the funk__  
__We need the funk, we gotta have that funk__  
__We want the funk, give up the funk__  
__We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_  
_We want the funk, give up the funk__  
__We need the funk, we gotta have that funk__  
__We need the funk, gotta have that funk__  
__We want the funk, give up the funk__  
_

Having forced Matt almost halfway through the song to swap places with him Puck threw his arm around Rachel's shoulders as they all jumped up and down to the rousing applause of the audience and the laugh at the disgruntled looks of Vocal Adrenaline in the corner.

Standing on the stage half an hour later, the group all held hands as they waited for the results to be announced by Rod Remmingtion.

"And the winners of the 2010 Ohio Regional show choir is...Aural Intensity!" he announced grandly, oblivious to the hisses and boos from the crowd at the team who had obviously known who the judges were.

After accepting their trophy, and moving off stage Puck felt feeling in his fingers slip away as Rachel crushed them together in frustration and annoyance and anticipation.

"And second prize runner up is New Directions!" Rod announced as Vocal Adrenalines faces fell in misery and the Glee club jumped up and down Mr Schuester accepting the trophy before handing it to Rachel still dressed in her Funk costume and Eli and Puck lifted her above their shoulders.

"Everyone Party at my place" Rachel announced as they climbed on to the bus with their trophy, they may not have won, and Rachel was holding her tongue at that, knowing it wasn't their fault that they hadn't won first place, but they had still rocked and placed and it was all they needed to keep the club open for another year.

With smiles, laughs and loud celebration the team and Mr Schuester headed towards Rachel's house, where her Father and brothers had hurried back after the competition to set up the party, Damian having coming up to watch them all.

"Congratulations!" everyone inside yelled as they entered through the front door, everyone jumping as they realised all their parents had also descended onto the Berry household, and Jess was waiting inside.

The team broke off to talk to their separate families as they grabbed food and drink, all talking excitedly as they celebrated, the music on as they enjoyed the party, Puck with his arms firmly wrapped around Rachel not letting her go as they mingled.

Damian talking to his brother heard a knock at the front door and moved to open it as Puck kissed down Rachel's neck on the stairs as they talked to Quinn and Eli. Opening the door he stopped and stared at the man and women standing on the doorstep.

"Mom, Dad?"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N So this is it, months later, forty chapters and I have finally finished, it's an ending, and yep most things are resolved but not everything because things never really are in life.**

**To my many supporters who have reviewed every chapter and made me smile on bad days, thank you so so so so so so so much, most of you read all the other things I write so I'm sure I'll be thanking you again soon enough.**

**To the lurkers who favourite and alerted it was awesome to read the traffic on my profile and realise that you are all reading this, thank you.**

**Thank you so much to everyone, especially Olivia and CC (now cc xx) who didn't/don't have profiles but still reviewed every chapter I can never tell you how awesome it was to get your first reviews saying how much you loved the story :D **

**Linnea 212: Puck is mine missy! But thank you so much for your support through all of this :D and to SweetCaroline1986 and Kimmy77 your long reviews always cheered me up no end, and made me feel better when people hated this story.**

**So this it; the end of my first story (finally) Disclaimed for the final time :D**

Chapter 40 Over

Rachel moved her head and glanced at the front door in shock as Ethan bottle of beer slipped from his hands and dropped to the floor, crashing into a mess of glass and spilt beer, the noise shocking the party and turning them to the drama that was unfolding at the front door. Leon pushing through the crowd at the sight of his three children's scared and shocked faces, and Puck and Eli's anger.

The couple pushed themselves into the house and closed the front door behind them

"Who are you and what gives you the right to push your way into my home?" Leon asked angrily.

"Dad" Rachel said quietly slipping her hand into his "these are our biological parents. Eli take everyone into the kitchen" instructed Eli did just that and ushered everyone into the kitchen closing the swinging door behind him and turning the music up. Puck refusing to move sat down on the stairs, knowing Rachel would need him after seeing her parents.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Damian asked gruffly wrapping his arm around his little sister who had moved in front of her adoptive father, while Ethan flanked her on the other side.

"Aren't you breaking your parole right now?" Rachel asked icily "I am not above calling every parole officer from here to Neptune California and ensuring that you get put back into prison"

"Wow my little girl grew up into quite the little hardball" Seth Nicholas said with a smirk

"No thanks to you" she snapped "seeing as you were imprisoned for what you did to us I'm sure you are breaking your parole in more ways than simply leaving the state of California"

"Leave" growled Ethan "personally I don't give a fuck why you are here"

"Well that's no way to talk to your parents" Jean said snippily

"Our parent is right there" Ethan said poking a thumb at Leon who was sitting down next to Puck not talking letting his children bury this area of their history on their own, if he fought this battle for them they wouldn't resolve the lingering problems. "The only person who in the last twenty years has given a crap about us is sitting right there"

"I raised you, I gave birth to you, and I'm your mother"

"Yeah the mom who would throw buckets of water over us to wake us up and send us to bed after our father had beaten the crap out of us" Damian laughed harshly as Seth opened his mouth.

"No you don't get to stand there and defend yourselves, do you want to know why? Because we never got to defend ourselves. Never" Rachel interrupted "now I have no idea why you are here and frankly I don't give a damn, Eth, D, do you?"

"Nope" Ethan said quietly

"Fuck no" Damian agreed with his sister "the only thing, the only thing I could ever thank you for is making sure that us three are close"

"Because we are, closer than ever and we do have you to thank for that, because me and D will never let anything happen to Rachel ever again" Ethan said his arm around his sister holding her tight to his side.

"We just...we wanted to see you" Jean stammered looking at her husband in shame "ever since we got out...we just wanted to see you"

"That's called guilt" Puck growled in the corner making the two young men laugh

"Yep and you have a lot of things to feel guilty for" Ethan continued.

"Look son..."

"Don't you fucking dare call me that" Ethan snapped as his father turned awkwardly to Damian

"Or me, we aren't your children, the Nicholas siblings died a long time ago" Damian informed them "your children were scared, timid shadows of what we are, now Ethan is a graduate of Stanford, I'm in Columbia, Rachel is a 4.0 student, we are nothing like how you raised us"

"W...wow that's great" Seth stammered "guess you didn't get your brains from me, a dumb factory worker"

"It sounds like you are fishing for a compliment" Rachel snapped "all of our accomplishments all of our goals are because of how we raised ourselves and the Berry's have raised us. Please leave, I don't think I can handle this just leave" Rachel begged turning away and hurrying over to Puck and her father who both slipped their arms around her and hugged her tight, as the brothers moved together shoulder to shoulder.

"You are hurting Rachel, leave" Ethan ordered "you have hurt us enough"

"But we have so much to talk about" Jean objected

"No we don't, we don't want to see you ever again"

Standing over their father, who was slightly intimidated by the well muscled young men in front of him they walked forwards threateningly until they were backed against the door "leave" they ordered one more time together this time not allowing any room for objection.

Scrabbling for the doorknob behind her Jean pulled her husband out of the door which then slammed closed in their face.

Inside they looked at each in awe, that was nothing like they expected their meeting with their parents to go after such a long time, they had imagined angry parents, they had imagined repentant parents, but in the end they had just want they needed, the chance to tell them to leave.

"You guys ok?" asked Leon gently, wishing Mark was here to see their children finally stand up to their past.

"You know for the first time ever I think we are" Damian said glancing at his brother who was leaning against the wall smiling smugly and shaking his head, and then at his sister who was leaning against her boyfriend for once silenced by the events "we love you dad" D slapped his father on the back and walked into the kitchen where everyone had valiantly been trying not to listen to the drama unfolding behind the door.

"Well if you are ok Ethan clean that up" Leon said pointing to the puddle of beer in the middle of the wooden floor, laughing as his son growled and stomped off towards the kitchen to find a cloth. "Rachel?"

"I'm ok dad, I promise" Rachel smiled at him, leaning over to hug him as Ethan returned with a cloth and a bucket for the glass.

"You're my girl of course you are"

"Let's rejoin the party" Rachel told Puck getting up and letting him wrap his arms around her to lead her into the kitchen where the glee club waited.

"Is she lying?" Leon asked Ethan who glanced up at his worried father

"Are you? Because you are our dad"

Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding Leon hugged his eldest son "I wish Mark was here to see you three be so strong"

"He was" Ethan said gruffly his own voice thick with emotion "he's always here, now go celebrate Rachel winning her millionth singing competition I'll be there in a minute, stupid beer is all sticky"

"You ok Sweet's?" Eli and Jess asked as Rachel hopped up onto the counter.

"Yeah Ray are you ok?" Brit asked hugging Rachel around the shoulders tightly.

"Perfectly, we just needed to get rid of some unwelcome guests" Rachel said with a smile, making Puck and Damian snort at her gentle assessment of the situation they had watched in the foyer.

"So what have we got left for the year?" Matt asked to the room changing the conversation valiantly

"Finals and then summer" Mike said smiling at the idea of summer

"And baseball season, the cheerleaders back in their short tops full time" Puck said waggling his eyebrows at Rachel, San and Brit who laughed at him and threw some chips at him.

"Still finals" Artie pouted

"Who cares about finals!" Finn said rolling his eyes as everyone, including Puck to everyone surprise, put up their hands and Carole slapped her son around the back of the head, everyone laughing at him.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Later that night climbing into bed next to each other for the first time in almost two weeks Puck gathered his girlfriend to his body and held her tightly to his side.

"Do you think that this is sort of anti climatic?" Rachel asked as she ran her fingers across his bare chest "after all the drama of the last year all we have left are finals and then summer?"

"Yeah but it will be nice to just chill for a while" Puck agreed "anyway summer will be cool Luke and Danny are coming up here, and there is baseball season"

"I know, but no drama, and on the note of finals I am very proud of you for being worried about them"

"Well got to be if I want to get to a college on the east coast" Puck yawned "and no drama sounds good to me, it's been a crazy fucking year"

"The east coast?" Rachel squeaked

"Well duh!" Puck groused "you're stuck with me now"

"Oh well as long as there is no more drama, I can put up with that"


End file.
